The Might of Love
by ProfessorPotter
Summary: Eine fantastische LoveStorie, deren Idylle langsam zerbröseld
1. Default Chapter

Eins: Sein Bester Geburtstag  
  
Der Sommer hatte seinen Höhepunkt erreicht, wenngleich er nicht so unerträglich heiß und langatmig war, wie der letzte. Durch den regelmäßigen Kontakt mit dem Orden, hielt Harry seine Stimmung auf einen erträglichen Level. Dennoch hatte er an den Ereignissen vor einigen Wochen heftig zu knabbern. Insbesondere am Tod seines Paten Sirius. Immer wieder hatte er gehofft, das er nicht für immer fort war und zumindest als Geist zurückkehren würde, aber je länger er hoffte, desto weniger glaubte er daran. Es kamen viele Briefe von seinen Freunden, in denen Hermine, Ron und auch Remus Lupin, dem letzten lebenden loyalen Rumtreiber, versuchten ihn zu trösten und ihm zumindest in der Form beizustehen, wenn er auch nicht bei ihnen sein konnte. Von den Dursleys hatte er nicht viel Mitgefühl erwartet. Umso erfreulicher war die Tatsache das sie die Drohung von Mr. Weasley, Tonks, Lupin und Moody ernst genommen haben. Okay es hatte nichts daran geändert das sie ihn nicht mochten. Allerdings schienen sie Angst davor zu haben das – sollten sie Harry schlecht behandeln - gleich ein halbes Dutzend erwachsener Zauberer in den Liguster Weg 4 kommen könnten. Selbst Dudley hielt sich an die Weisung seiner Eltern Harry in Ruhe zu lassen. Sie behandelten ihn zwar nicht wie einen König - aber irgendwie anders. Eher war es eine seltsame, steife gleichgültige Art. Onkel Vernon ignorierte Harry fast vollkommen. Er sagte noch nicht einmal was dazu, wenn sich Harry mit den Dursleys ins Wohnzimmer setzte um sich die Nachrichten anzuschauen. Er sagte nicht einmal was dazu, das mindestens alle zwei Tage Eulen ins Haus kamen die Harry die Briefe brachten. Harry schrieb alle 2 Tage mindestens 3 Briefe; je einen an Ron, Hermine und an den Grimmauld Place 12, dem Hauptquartier des Phönixordens, da Lupin ja gesagt hatte er solle sich mindestens alle drei Tage melden. Er schrieb so oft Briefe, das es ihm manchmal sogar schwer fiel etwas zu schreiben, da er nicht wusste, was er denn schreiben sollte und ein einfaches ‚Mir geht's gut' wollte er auch nicht aufs Pergament setzten. Manchmal erwischte sich Harry bei dem Gedanken, das er sich wünschte es kämen wieder Dementoren nach Little Whinging nur damit Harry etwas zu berichten hatte. Im Grunde genommen war es ein recht langweiliger Sommer, dachte sich Harry. Er lag – wie so oft - draußen im Garten und sonnte sich ein wenig um nicht so Kalkweiß auszusehen, als er hörte wie Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon sich unterhielten. „Wo ist denn mein Dudders?", fragte Petunia. „Ich denke mal das er wieder mit seinen Freunden unterwegs ist, damit er nicht ständig in der nähe des Bengels ist"antwortet Vernon gleichgültig. „Das habe ich gehört!"rief Harry aus dem Garten. Er hörte von Vernon nur noch ein unzufriedenes Grunzen. Harry dachte noch viel über das letzte Schuljahr nach, nicht nur über Sirius, sondern auch über Cho, mit der er am Valentinstag ein Date hatte, was aber leider, aufgrund von Missverständnissen, in die Hose ging. Je länger der Tod von Sirius her war desto mehr wünschte sich Harry wieder mit Cho im reinen zu sein...vielleicht sogar mit ihr zusammen zu sein. Die Gedanken daran das sie mit Michael ausging schmerzten mehr denn je. Harry hatte viel Zeit nachzudenken, da die Dursleys kaum mit ihm sprachen. Etwas an diesen Gedanken, wenn er wie so oft an Sirius dachte, kam Harry komisch vor. Er wusste nicht was es war. Er wusste nur, das etwas in ihm war, das ihm nicht geheuer war und er wusste, das dies seine Gedanken waren – nicht etwa die Gedanken Voldemorts. Harry wusste nicht genau ob er wirklich so scharf darauf war wieder in den Grimmauld Place zu gehen – und er wusste, das es, wenn sie ihn abholten, wieder darauf hinauslaufen würde. Andere Verstecke, wie zum Beispiel der Fuchsbau der Weasleys waren einfach zu unsicher. Dennoch – der Schmerz, der Harry sicher übermannen würde. Die ganzen Erinnerungen an Sirius, an die Zeit vor und nach der Anhörung im Sommer, das letzte Weihnachtsfest, all dieses. Harry wusste nicht, ob er damit fertig werden würde. Andererseits wollte er so schnell wie möglich, gerade jetzt, wo die Dursleys ihn so derart ignorierten und er sich fast schon langweilte, wieder zu seinen Freunden, zu Hermine und Ron, zu Fred und George (bei denen Harry sich nicht sicher war, ob und wie lange er die Zwillinge sehen würde, da sie sich ja um ihre Scherzartikelläden kümmern mussten). Harry freute sich unendlich darüber Lupin wieder zu sehen. Auch auf Mr. und Mrs. Weasley freute er sich, sie wieder zu sehen und wer weiß vielleicht würde er ja auch Dumbledore schon vor der Schule wiedertreffen.  
  
Harry ärgerte sich nicht mehr darüber, das die Briefe nicht immer randvoll mit den neusten Informationen über Voldemort waren, da ja durchaus die Gefahr bestand, das die Briefe von einem der freien Todesser abgefangen werden. Dennoch wusste er, das Voldemort aufgrund der Ereignisse vor einigen Wochen im Zauberei Ministerium etwas unter Schock stand, allerdings auch wahrscheinlich mächtig sauer war. Bisher gab es noch keine Schreckensnachrichten allerdings, da war sich Harry sicher, war dies nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Erfreuliche Post kam Mitte Juli aus London: die Ergebnisse der ZAG-Prüfungen waren da:  
  
Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter.  
  
Dem Brief anbei liegt ihr Zaubergrad-Zeugnis, dem sie auch entnehmen können, wie ihre Leistungen in den Fächern waren, die sie für ihre angestrebte Berufsausbildung entscheidend sind.  
  
Hochachtungsvoll Griselda Marchbanks -Leiterin der Zauberprüfungsbehörde-  
  
Harry zog sein Zeugnis hervor und freute sich riesig:  
  
Zaubergrad – Zeugnis Harry Potter geboren 31.07.1980 in Godric's Hollow wohnhaft während der Sommerferien in: Ligusterweg 4, Little Whinging, Surrey Angestrebter Berufswunsch: Auror  
  
Mr. Harry Potter erreichte unter Aufsicht der Zauberprüfungsbehörde, folgende Leistungen (nach §4 Abs. II; ZAGPG) bei den Zaubergradprüfungen.  
  
Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste: O (-hnesgleichen) Verwandlungen: E (-rwartungen übertroffen) Zauberkunst: O (-hnesgleichen) Zaubertränke: E (-rwartungen übertroffen) Kräuterkunde: E (-rwartungen übertroffen) Pflege und Aufzucht magischer Geschöpfe: A (-hnnehmbar) Astrologie: A (-hnnehmbar) Geschichte der Zauberei: S (-chrecklich) Wahrsagen: S (-chrecklich)  
  
Die Fächer sind nach der Priorität geordnet, die dem Berufswunsch des Schülers zugrunde liegt. Ferner ist zu berücksichtigen, das in den Fächern deren Prüfungen sowohl theoretisch als auch praktisch stattfanden, beide Teile als gleiches gezählt wurden.  
  
Harry fragte sich noch lange Zeit, wie er ein E in Zaubertränke zustande bekommen hatte und kam letztendlich auf die (wohl stimmende) Antwort, das es eine große Wohltat war, das Snape nicht dabei war. Seine schlechte Note in Wahrsagen störte Harry kaum. Er hatte so oder so beschlossen, das Fach abzuwählen, sobald dies ging. Harry hatte vor sich auf Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Verwandlungen, Zauberkunst, Zaubertränke, Kräuterkunde und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe konzentrieren Er war froh, das er sich drei Fächer ersparen konnte, das würde ihm einige Arbeit ersparen, da es wie er befürchtete nicht weniger wurde mit den Hausaufgaben. Es waren noch 2 Tage bis zu seinem 16. Geburtstag als ein Brief vom Grimauld Place 12 kam. Moody schrieb ihm.  
  
Hallo Harry,  
  
wir haben eine gute Nachricht für dich. Du kannst deinen Geburtstag bei uns Feiern. Dumbledore meint es wäre in Ordnung wenn du den Rest der Ferien zu uns kommen würdest. Wir holen dich übermorgen im Morgengrauen um halb fünf ab. Es wäre gut wenn du bis dahin gepackt hast. Wir werden auf die gleiche Weise fliegen wie beim letzten mal, allerdings werden nur Remus und ich dich abholen. Informiere die Dursleys und sag denen sie sollen sich vor 8 Uhr nicht aus ihren Zimmern wagen. Ich habe keine Lust ihnen zu begegnen.  
  
Bis dann Moody  
  
P.S. Schicke mir Hedwig, mit einer Bestätigung das du den Brief erhalten hast, ich will nur sicher gehen. Sie kann dann auch gleich hier bleiben.  
  
Harry starrte einige Augenblicke lang regungslos auf den Brief. Er würde in den Grimmauld Place zurückkehren. So recht wollte er sich nicht freuen wieder dort zu sein, aber er freute sich Ron und Hermine und überhaupt alle wiederzusehen, die er mochte. Er rannte sofort nach unten wo die Dursleys beim gemeinsamen Tee trinken saßen. „Ihr müsst mich nur noch 2 Tage ertragen und dann bin ich auch schon weg, ich werde meinen Geburtstag anderswo Feiern", sagte er bewusst frech. Allgemein war es so gewesen, das Harry in diesem Sommer viel vorlauter den Dursleys gegenüber war, wenn sie mit ihm sprachen. „Wer sagt das?"fragte Onkel Vernon. „Moody, du erinnerst dich vielleicht an ihn, er war auch am Bahnhof als ihr mich abgeholt habt." „Da waren viele Verrückte.", zischte Vernon. „Die sind nicht verrückt! Wie oft soll ich dir das noch sagen?" blaffte Harry zurück. „Sprich nicht in so einem Ton mit mir, Bursche", entgegnete Onkel Vernon und wurde dabei leicht rosa, „oder ..." Harry unterbrach ihn frech: „Oder was?" „Nichts."Sagte Tante Petunia hektisch, wahrscheinlich mit dem Gedanken an das, was passieren würde wenn Onkel Vernon Harry etwas antun würde. „Und was soll dann geschehen?"fragte Onkel Vernon, sichtbar bemüht seine Stimme ruhig zu halten. „Ich werde morgens um halb fünf abgeholt und fliege mit denen dann weg..." „Ich hoffe es sind nicht wieder ein halbes Dutzend Leute die auf mich einreden..." Wieder unterbrach Harry seinen Onkel „Keine Sorge zum einen werden es nur zwei sein, die mich abholen und zum anderen sie haben so oder so nicht vor mit euch zu reden; ihr sollt bis acht Uhr auf euern Zimmern bleiben-..." Onkel Vernon wurde jetzt nicht rosa sondern ähnelte eher einer ausgereiften Tomate „DIE WOLLEN UNS ERZÄHLEN WAS WIR ZU TUN HABEN? Petunia, Dudley packt eure Sachen, wir fahren den Rest der Ferien weg...ich bleib nicht im Haus, wenn solche Leute mir vorschreiben wollen was ich zu tun habe. Da räume ich lieber das Feld. Aber b...b...bitte"man sah ihm an das es ihm schwer fiel, Harry gegenüber dieses Wort auszusprechen „sehe zu das nicht wieder das ganze Wohnzimmer in Trümmern liegt" „Ich sagte dir eben doch das wir fliegen werden, auf Besen, wie es bei uns üblich ist, also macht euch keine Sorgen, das euer schönes Wohnzimmer durch irgendeine Explosion im Kamin beschädigt wird..."Die Dursleys überhörten den Zynismus. Sie rauschten wie auf Befehl ab. Harry vermutete das sie so schnell wie möglich aus dem Haus wollten und konnte sich ein gehässiges Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Er ging in die Küche um sich was zu essen zu machen, denn er wusste, das Tante Petunia am Vortag noch Einkaufen war. Er briet sich Eier mit Speck und setzte sich ins Wohnzimmer um fernzusehen. In diesem Augenblick kamen die Dursleys hektisch mit gepackten Koffern und rauschten ohne Harry auch nur noch eines Blickes zu würdigen ab. Onkel Vernon schlug die Tür so hart zu, dass Harry befürchtete, das die Fensterscheiben im Wohnzimmer zersplittern würden. Er hätte am liebsten seinen Feuerblitz rausgeholt und wäre auf eigene Faust nach London geflogen, aber er hielt es für besser auf Moody und Lupin zu warten. Den Feuerblitz, den Umbridge aufgrund Harrys Ausraster Malfoy gegenüber nach dem Spiel gegen Slytherin, letztes Jahr beschlagnahmt hatte, hatte er Anfang der Ferien von Dumbledore zurück geschickt bekommen. Harry rannte nach oben und schrieb die Bestätigung an Moody. „Hier Hedwig, kannst du das nach Moody bringen?"er band ihr das Pergament ans Bein. „Du kannst gleich dort bleiben ich komm dann übermorgen nach." Jetzt aber hatte Harry trotzdem ein kleines Problem, wie sollte er die Zeit alleine verbringen? Sollte er nicht endlich mal an Dudleys Computer spielen gehen? Abgesehen davon, das Harry keine Ahnung davon hatte wie das Ding funktioniert, dachte er sich, das er lieber noch die Unmengen Hausaufgaben von Snape bewältigen sollte. Dann aber dachte er an etwas, wo er bisher – zumindest bis letztes Jahr nie freiwillig dran gedacht hätte. Er würde an diesem Nachmittag Mrs. Figg besuchen gehen, die wie er letztes Jahr herausgefunden hatte ein Squib ist. Ja genau, das würde er tun. Er machte sich also auf den Weg zu ihrem Haus. Bislang hatten ihn die Dursleys nur bei ihr abgeliefert, wenn sie mal etwas unternehmen wollten und Harry nicht dabei sein sollte. Da Harry bis letztes Jahr nicht wissen konnte, dass Mrs. Figg alles über ihn und seine Vergangenheit wusste und sie es ihm, von Dumbledore aus, auch nicht sagen durfte, mochte Harry sie nicht besonders. Er stand jetzt vor ihrer Haustür und klingelte. „Wer ist da?"klang die Stimme von Mrs. Figg „Ich bin's Harry!"Die Tür ging auf. „Ah, hallo Harry, was für eine Überraschung! Komm rein." „Danke, Mrs. Figg."Harry sah am Kleiderhacken das sie nicht alleine war. „Sie haben Besuch?" „Ja, aber es macht ihm garantiert nichts aus wenn du uns Gesellschaft leistest."Harry meinte ein leichtes grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht erkennen zu können. Sie kamen nun auf die Terrasse wo niemand anderes als Albus Dumbledore saß. „Guten Tag, Harry!" „Guten Tag, Professor", Harry war etwas überrascht seinen Direktor hier zu sehen und ehe er sich bremsen konnte fuhr er fort: „Was machen Sie denn hier?" „Ich unterhalte mich mit meiner alten Freundin Arabella." entgegnete Dumbledore vergnügt. Ihn schien die doch recht forsche Frage nicht wirklich zu stören „Hast du eigentlich deinen Besen erhalten?"fragte er dann. „Ja, danke, Professor..." „Harry möchtest du eine Tasse Tee?"unterbrach ihn Mrs. Figg. „ Äh, ja sehr gerne. Sir, sind Ron und Hermine übermorgen auch schon im Grimmauld Place?" „Ron hat mit seiner Familie die Ferien nur dort verbracht, Hermine ist vor 1 ½ Wochen angekommen."antwortete Dumbledore nachdem er sich ein Zitronen - Brausebonbon in den Mund steckte. „Ich will dir ja noch nicht die Überraschung nehmen, Harry, aber es wird ein richtig schönes Fest." sagte er mit einem breitem lächeln auf den Lippen. „Wie geht es dir Harry?", fragte Dumbledore plötzlich im sehr ernsten Tonfall und Harry wusste das er nicht nach Harrys körperlichen Zustand fragen wollte und Harry hatte auch nicht geglaubt, das er diese Frage nicht stellen würde. „Es geht", antwortete Harry wahrheitsgetreu. Dumbledore schien sich mit der Antwort zufrieden zu geben und nickte. Vielleicht auch nur, weil Mrs. Figg gerade aus der Küche kam und Harry seinen Tee brachte. „Haben dich die Dursleys einfach so mal aus dem Haus gelassen?" fragte sie neugierig. Harry wahr insgeheim sehr froh über den Themenwechsel. „Nein, aber sie sind für die Ferien weggefahren, nachdem ich ihnen erzählt hatte das übermorgen zwei Ausgewachsene Zauberer bei uns sind." Harry konnte ein grinsen nicht unterdrücken. „Und da alle drei anscheinend keine Lust hatten, wieder ausgewachsenen Zauberern – wie sagt Onkel Vernon immer, den Verrückten - zu begegnen, haben alle drei ihre Koffer gepackt und sind weggefahren." „Und was machst du jetzt so alleine im Haus?"fragte Mrs. Figg. „Das weiß ich auch noch nicht sorecht. Ich muss noch was an Hausaufgaben machen, Professor Snape hat uns mal wieder eine Menge Hausaufgaben aufgegeben. Professor, wer wird dieses Jahr Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste machen?" „Das ist ein Geheimnis, du wirst es am ersten Schultag erfahren." Sagte Dumbledore und lächelte wieder. „Hast du denn genug zu Essen Harry?" fragte Mrs. Figg und Harry hörte deutlich einen besorgtem Ton heraus. „Ja, Tante Petunia war gestern noch einkaufen."Harry trank einen Schluck von seinem Tee und Dumbledore schob sich noch ein Brausebonbon in den Mund.  
  
„Hat man schon was neues von Voldemort gehört?" fragte Harry Dumbledore direkt. Mrs. Figg jedoch verschluckte sich bei der Frage an ihrem Tee. „Nein bisher noch nicht,"er schien auch nicht besonders überrascht über die Frage und er fuhr fort „wir denken es ist bekannte Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Voldemort..." abermals verschluckte sich Mrs. Figg am Tee und sagte entrüstet: „Könntet ihr so Freundlich sein und Ihr - wisst –schon – wen nicht beim Namen nennen?" „Ich versteh immer noch nicht, warum die meisten Zauberer Voldemort nicht bei seinem richtigen Namen nennen."Mrs. Figg schien es nicht gehört zu haben da sie gerade auf dem Weg in die Küche war. „Weißt du Harry", sagte Dumbledore mit ruhiger, ernster Stimme, „die meisten Zauberer fürchten schon den bloßen Gedanken an Voldemort und wenn dann auch noch sein Name fällt, wird's ganz schlimm. Dabei hab ich doch immer versucht die Leute dazu zu bringen ihm beim Namen zu nennen." „Ja, aber gerade ich der ihm schon Fünfmal gegenüberstand, sollte doch normalerweise mehr Angst haben als irgendein anderer der ihn noch nie gesehen hat." „Die meisten fürchten das was kommen wird mehr als das was schon passiert ist. Es ist schwer zu verstehen, das Voldemort ohne seine Anhänger nichts ist. Ohne die Todesser wäre der Widerstand viel einfacher. So müssen wir uns auf einige harte Kämpfe gefasst machen", Da kam Mrs. Figg mit einem Teller voll mit Plätzchen. „Jetzt ist aber gut mit dem Gerede über Ihr – wisst – schon - wen. Nehmt euch ein Plätzchen und wechselt doch bitte das Thema."„Natürlich Arabella. Harry, ich bin ganz davon weggekommen, aber als dein Schulleiter möchte ich dir natürlich zu deinem hervorragenden ZAG- Zeugnis gratulieren" „Sie kennen es?" „Natürlich, schließlich muss ich als euer Schulleiter es auch unterschreiben. Ich kenne jedes ZAG und UTZ Zeugnis", erklärte Dumbledore und Harry überraschte es nicht. „Ach so. Aber stimmt schon ich bin sehr zufrieden damit", meinte Harry und Dumbledore lächelte wieder. „Was willst du eigentlich nach Hogwarts machen?"fragte Mrs. Figg. „Ich will Auror werden und so wie es nach den ZAG's aussieht stehen die Chancen gut aus..." „Das stimmt, aber es erfordert mehr als nur gute ZAG's." unterbrach Dumbledore. „Professor McGonagall würde mir, wie sie bei der Berufsberatung im letzten Jahr gesagt hat, mit Rat und tat zur Seite stehen und mich Unterstützen wo sie kann." „Wundert mich gar nicht, Professor McGonagall ist eine gute Lehrerin, eine der besten an der Schule. Immer als erstes dabei, wenn es darum geht Schülern den Rücken zu stärken. Eine Frau mit sehr viel Rückgrat" bemerkte Dumbledore. Harry nickte „Was ist jetzt eigentlich mit Firenze, der kann und darf doch nicht mehr in den Wald." „Firenze wird ein eigenes Fach unterrichten." „Und welches? Wahrsagen macht doch wieder Professor Trelawney." „Firenze wird Astrologie machen, es wird ein neues Fach sein." Harry nahm sich ein Keks und biss hinein. „Harry, was ich dich letzten Sommer schon fragen wollte, wo hast du gelernt wie man solch ein Patronus macht?" fragte Mrs. Figg. „Den hab ich im dritten Jahr bei Remus Lupin gelernt, als die Dementoren in der Schule waren." „Deiner ist so groß und stark, so einen hab ich lange nicht mehr gesehen.", bemerkte Mrs. Figg schon beinahe ehrfurchtsvoll und Harry merkte, das er leicht rot wurde. Sie unterhielten sich noch den ganzen Nachmittag über dieses und jenes, bis Harry auf die Uhr sah und bemerkte, das es doch schon ziemlich spät geworden war. „Ich glaub ich geh dann jetzt nach Hause und geh dann gleich schlafen. Bin schon ganz schön müde." „Mach das Harry und ich wünsch dir einen schönen Geburtstag." sagte Mrs. Figg. „Und wir, Harry, sehen uns dann in der Schule."sagte Dumbledore „Sind sie denn übermorgen bei dem Fest nicht dabei?", fragte Harry. „Leider nein, ich hab noch andere Dinge im Ministerium zu erledigen, ich hab aber ein Geschenk für dich dort gelassen." „Das ist Nett, Professor. Okay, bis dahin alles gute."Mrs. Figg begleitete Harry noch zur Tür. „Machs gut Harry, wir sehen uns bestimmt nächsten Sommer wieder." „Das denke ich auch. Danke für den schönen Nachmittag." „Gern geschehen, Harry."Dann machte er sich wieder auf den Weg in den Ligusterweg 4. Er ging nach oben in sein Zimmer, wo am Fenster eine Eule wartete um reingelassen zu werden. Harry kannte diese Eule nicht. Er machte das Fenster auf und die Eule flog rein, er nahm ihr das Pergament von den Füßen ab und begann zu lesen.  
  
Lieber Harry,  
  
ich schreibe dir um mich für mein Verhalten von letztes Jahr zu entschuldigen. Ich konnte den Tod von Cedric nur schwer verkraften und denke noch oft an ihn, andererseits muss ich auch oft an dich denken, ich habe durch das Gespräch am Valentinstag letztes Jahr versucht mehr über dich und dein Leben heraus zu finden. Ich wollte dich oder will dich immer noch besser kennenlernen. Da es mein letztes Jahr an Hogwarts ist hoffe ich das wir es Nachholen könnten, wenn du noch Lust dazu hast. Ich habe verstanden, das du und Hermine Granger nur Freunde seit und nicht mehr. Ich habe einfach überreagiert und hoffe das du nicht mehr sauer auf mich bist. Wie du vielleicht weißt war ich am Ende des Schuljahres mit Michael Corner zusammen, bin es aber nicht mehr. Er wollte dich in den Dreck ziehen und dich als Angeber darstellen. Ich habe mich von ihm getrennt. Ich mag dich wirklich sehr.  
  
Alles Liebe Cho  
  
P.S. Ich habe ein kleines Geburtstagsgeschenk beigelegt und hoffe das es dir gefällt.  
  
Harrys Herz machte Luftsprünge, Cho hatte ein Bild von sich beigelegt wo sie ihm zu winkt und einen kleinen Teddybär der einen Tornado Schal um seinen Hals hatte. Harry war sprachlos und wusste nicht was er jetzt machen sollte, sollte er ihr zurück schreiben? Ja genau das tat er, er schrieb:  
  
Liebe Cho,  
  
Ich habe mich sehr über deinen Brief und dein Geburtstagsgeschenk gefreut. Danke! Du brauchst dich für letztes Jahr Valentinestag nicht entschuldigen, es war auch meine Schuld das es so geendet hat. Ich hoffe ebenfalls, das wir es dieses Jahr nachholen könnten. Ich mag dich auch sehr.  
  
Alles Liebe Harry  
  
P.S. Was Michael über mich erzählt Interessiert mich nicht wirklich, mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen.  
  
Er rollte das Pergament zusammen und Band es Cho's Eule ans Bein. Die Eule flog los. Harry war jetzt überglücklich, er wäre jetzt erst recht auf seinen Besen gestiegen und hätte ein paar Freuden Loopings geflogen. Doch er entschied sich Bettfertig zu machen und zu schlafen. Harry stand am nächsten Tag spät auf und lies den Tag ruhig angehen, da er nicht wirklich wusste was er machen sollte. Es war, wie die letzten Tage, ein sehr heißer Tag und deshalb verbrachte er wieder die meiste Zeit im Garten um noch etwas Bräune zu bekommen. Abends machte er noch so schnell wie möglich die Hausaufgaben für Snape ging danach sofort Schlafen, da er am nächsten Tag wieder Fit sein musste, außerdem konnte er es kaum erwarten seine Freunde wiederzusehen. Der Wecker riss Harry aus dem Schlaf, er hatte ihn extra um viertel nach Vier gestellt um seine Sachen noch zusammenpacken zu können und damit er noch ein bisschen Zeit hatte sich etwas frisch zu machen. Punkt halb fünf erschienen Moody und Lupin mit einem Lauten PLOPP im Wohnzimmer. „Guten Morgen Harry, hast du gut geschlafen?"begrüßte ihn Lupin. „Ja ,"Harry konnte sich ein Gähnen kaum verkneifen, „ musste gestern Abend noch die Hausaufgaben für Snape machen, hat länger gedauert wie gedacht." „Hast du alle deine Sachen gepackt, sodass wir sofort aufbrechen können?" fragte Moody. „Ja hab ich. Wir können sofort los." „Was ist mit den Muggels, waren sie friedlich oder müssen wir ihnen noch einen Denkzettel verpassen?"knurrte Moody in einem verächtlichen ton „Das ist nicht nötig, als ich ihnen alles erzählt habe, haben sie freiwillig das Feld geräumt und sind für den Rest der Ferien verreist." antwortete Harry grinsend. „Besser für sie ,"sagte Lupin , „hatte wirklich keine Lust ihnen zu begegnen und mir meine gute Laune zu vermiesen." „Lasst uns keine Zeit verlieren und uns jetzt auf den Weg machen," sagte Moody, „es wird noch ein langer Tag." Sie gingen in den Garten und stiegen auf ihre Besen. Moody tippte ihm mit seinem Zauberstab auf dem Kopf und wieder, wie beim letzten mal fühlte es sich wie ein Ei an das Moody ihm auf dem Kopf zerschlug und da war wieder dieses kalte kribbeln das seinen Körper runterlief. „Okay Harry, lass uns jetzt losfliegen."sagte Lupin. Auf Kommando flogen sie los. Der Flug verlief ohne Zwischenfälle und Harry kam es, obwohl sie mindestens eine Stunde flogen, ziemlich kurz vor. Vor der Landung fragte Moody: „Weißt du noch an was du denken muss?" „So ungefähr..."Lupin unterbrach Harry. „Das Hauptquartier des Phoenixordens befindet sich am Grimmauld Place 12 in London." „Genau das war's, danke."Sie landeten und Harry konzentrierte sich auf den Satz. Gerade im Haus drin stürmten Ron und Hermine und Ginny herbei um Harry zu begrüßen:„HARRY, endlich bist du hier"sagten Ginny und Hermine im einklang, wobei er von beiden Mädchen umarmt wurde. „Hey Harry, es wurde auch langsam mal Zeit das wir deinen Geburtstag zusammen feiern können."begrüßte ihn Ron. Sie gingen gemeinsam in den Salon wo ein großer Banner hing auf dem mit großen Leuchtbuchstaben stand: HERZLICHEN GLÜCKWUNSCH HARRY. Hermine, die Weasleys mit Bill und Charly aber ohne Percy, Tonks und natürlich Moody und Lupin waren da. Auf einem Extra Tisch waren seine Geschenke. Man konnte Harry ansehen, das er überglücklich war. Mrs. Weasley hatte eine Riesen Torte für ihn gezaubert und 16 Kerzen darauf gesteckt. „Komm Harry blas die Kerzen aus." forderten die anderen auf. Harry blies mit voller Kraft und schaffte alle Kerzen, im gleichen Moment ließen Fred und George eine Ladung Filibusters hitzefreie und nasszündende Feuerwerkskörper los. Harry war so gerührt das er den Tränen nah war. Jetzt riefen alle: „GESCHENKE, GESCHENKE, GESCHENKE!"Harry ließ sich nicht lange bitten und machte sich über das erste Geschenk her, es war von Bill und Charly und es war ein Amulett aus Drachenzähnen und Klauen. Von Ron, Hermine und Ginny bekam er eine Figur die ihn in voller Quidditch Montur zeigte. Lupin, Moody und Tonks hatten einen Zettel wo draufstand:  
  
Gutschein für einen Fortgeschrittenenkurs für Verteidigung gegen die Dunkeln Künste.  
  
Harry konnte nicht sorecht was damit anfangen, doch Lupin nickte ihm nur zu und Harry packte die weiteren Geschenke aus. Hagrid hatte ihm die üblichen, leckeren Süßigkeiten aus dem Honigtopf geschickt und eine Karte wo er schrieb:  
  
Lieber Harry,  
  
Alles gute zum Geburtstag und auf das alle deine Wünsche in Erfüllung gehen. Dieses Jahr brauchst du dir keine Sorgen machen, denn ich werde von Anfang an da sein.  
  
Alles Gute Hagrid  
  
Fred und George schenken ihm eine ganze Wagenladung Filibuster Feuerwerk, damit er, laut den Zwillingen, nach einem gewonnen Spiel im Gemeinschaftsraum eine Fete in Schwung bringen kann. Dumbledore hatte auch einen Brief dagelassen:  
  
Lieber Harry,  
  
Ich wünsche dir einen wunderschönen Geburtstag und will dir sagen, dass ich deinen Club, den DA, jetzt offiziell gemacht habe. Es gibt aber Bedingungen:  
  
1. Es dürfen nur Schüler ab der 5. Klasse teilnehmen 2. das was du bei Moody, Lupin und Tonks lernst darf KEIN anderer Schüler lernen  
  
So, und jetzt wünsche ich dir noch einen Schönen Geburtstag.  
  
Alles Gute Professor Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry konnte noch nicht glauben was er da las, der DA jetzt offiziell. Doch eines fehlte Harry: ein Geschenk von Sirius. In dem Moment wurden seine Wunden wieder geöffnet und er wusste das Sirius nie wieder zurück kommen würde. Trotz seiner Trauer, die er den anderen gegenüber jetzt nicht zeigte, war es Harrys schönster Geburtstag den er je hatte. „Wie haben eigentlich die Muggels reagiert als du denen erzählt hast das du heute abgeholt wirst?"wollte Ron wissen. „Na ja...als ich denen gesagt habe was Sache ist, wollten sie keinen Moment mehr im Haus bleiben und haben mit gepackten Koffern das Weite gesucht." Alles lachte. Als man sich wieder beruhigte wurde Mrs. Weasley plötzlich ernst. „Dumbledore erzählte das du Auror werden willst? Meinst du das es das richtige für dich ist?"Sie sah leicht besorgt aus. „Ich bin mir absolut sicher, Mrs. Weasley -..." „Harry lass bitte diese Förmlichkeit, du kannst mich und Arthur ruhig duzen."Da lächelte sie auch wieder. Harry sah sich um ob auch alle im Gespräch vertieft waren er flüsterte Ron zu „Du errätst nie wer mir geschrieben hat."Ron sah ihn fragend an „Cho – und sie hat mir sogar etwas zum Geburtstag geschenkt." „Was denn?" flüsterte Hermine die mitgehört hatte. „Ein Bild von sich und einen Teddy der einen Tornados – Schal um hat-..." „Tolles Geschenk...."entgegnete Ron. Doch Harry achtete nicht drauf, etwas anderes hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gelenkt. Hermines Hand ruhte auf Rons Oberschenkel. Als er sie ansah zog sie diese Blitzschnell weg. Er wollte gerade fragen was das zu bedeuten hatte als ihn Moody beiseite zog. „Lupin, Tonks und ich müssen was mit dir Besprechen"knurrte er „Komm mal eben mit. Betrifft dein Geschenk."Sie verließen den Raum. „Harry was wir dir jetzt sagen darf diesen Raum nicht verlassen" begann Tonks. Harry blickte die drei fragend an. Endlich redete Moody weiter. „Wir drei werden dich in die Unverzeihlichen Flüchen einweisen." Harry klappte der Mund auf. „Dumbledore meint das du in der Lage sein solltest dich, im sehr wahrscheinlichen Fall einer erneuten Begegnung mit Voldemort, angemessen verteidigen zu können" erklärte Lupin dem völlig verdutzen Harry. „Meint er denn...- meint ihr denn...ich meine kann ich das denn schaffen?" Tonks lächelte „So darfst du da nicht ran gehen. Du wirst es schaffen da sind wir vier uns sicher." „Wir fangen gleich morgen damit an"brummte Moody „und denk dran kein Wort zu niemanden!"Sie gingen wieder zu den anderen. Harry wollte mit Hermine und Ron reden um zu erfahren was das mit der Hand auf sich hatte aber sie waren nirgends zu sehen. Er wandte sich an Mrs. Weasley. „Mrs. ..- äh Verzeihung, Molly weißt du wo Ron und Hermine sind?" „Sie sind nach oben gegangen...sie verhalten sich in letzter Zeit so komisch...ich weiß auch nicht was mit denen los ist." „Danke Molly, ich such die zwei jetzt mal." „Ist gut Harry, sag Ron das er sofort runterkommen soll..."Doch das hörte Harry nicht mehr, denn er war mit seinen Gedanken woanders. Er hatte eine Vermutung , doch er war sich nicht sicher. Er ging die Treppe rauf und schaute in das Zimmer von sich und Ron, doch da waren sie nicht. Jetzt ging er eine Tür weiter wo Hermine und Ginny schliefen. Er machte langsam die Tür auf und was er dann sah verschlug ihm die Sprache. 


	2. Das Traumpaar

Kapitel 2: Das Traumpaar  
  
Da saßen Ron und Hermine auf dem Bett und küssten sich innig. Harry wusste nicht was er sagen sollte bis Ron ihn bemerkte: „Oh – äh - hallo Harry, wie ist die Party?"Rons Hautfarbe wurde jetzt seiner Haarfarbe gleich. „Äh, ja das Fest ist gut..."stammelte Harry. „Was machst du hier oben? Warum bist du nicht unten bei den anderen?" fragte Hermine, die ebenfalls ein Rotes Gesicht bekam. „Ich habe euch gesucht, und deine Mom hat mir gesagt das ihr hier oben seit, aber warum habt ihr mir nicht erzählt was los ist?" „Wir wollten es noch nicht an die große Glocke hängen. Wollten es noch für uns behalten." „Hallo?! Seit wann erzählt ihr mir so etwas nicht, wir sind doch Freunde oder?", protestierte Harry „Ja natürlich, aber ich hätte es bis vor drei Wochen auch nicht gedacht. Aber wir haben uns eben ineinander verliebt und sind jetzt seid einer Woche zusammen."sagte Ron. „Es kam so plötzlich", fügte Hermine hinzu.. „Ihr hättet es vor mir aber nicht verheimlichen müssen, ich hätte euch schon nicht ausgelacht, nein im Gegenteil ich freue mich für euch." „Ehrlich? Du findest es nicht komisch?" „Na ja, komisch schon aber andererseits ist es doch schön; außerdem müsst ihr euch doch ziemlich seltsam verhalten haben, denn deine Mom sagte mir schon, das ihr euch nicht normal verhalten habt." „Ja schon, es ist ja auch nicht leicht so etwas zu verheimlichen ohne unauffällig zu sein." „Wie wäre es wenn wir jetzt nach unten zum Fest gehen und ihr zu dem steht was los ist?" „Meinst du? Ich hab eigentlich keine Lust auf die dämlichen Sprüche von Fred und George ..." „Mein Gott, das wird doch nicht so schlimm werden, das müsst ihr dann eben durchstehen." „Harry hat recht, Ron. Wir sollten so langsam reinen Tisch machen. Oder schämst du dich etwa für mich?" Ron verneinte leicht entsetzt über die Frage und Hermine gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Die drei machten sich auf den Weg nach unten. Hermine und Ron hielten Händchen um zu signalisieren, das sie zusammen sind. Und Ron hatte recht: kaum betraten sie den Salon ließ Fred einen Spruch los: „Schaut mal unser kleiner Ronny und Hermine, wie süß!" „Fred, halts Maul!" „Ron es wurde auch langsam mal Zeit das du eine Freundin hast."sagte Bill mit einem breiten Grinsen. Ron und Hermine – beide scharlachrot – fingen an zu grinsen, als Georg auf die beiden zukam „Nein mal im Ernst, wir freuen uns für euch. Um ehrlich zu sein, irgendetwas in der Art hatte ich vermutet, vor allem nach euren seltsamen Gebärden in der letzten Woche." Molly lachte „Da hätte ich auch so drauf kommen können. Ihr hättet doch nicht so auf Geheimnistuerisch machen müssen." Arthur Weasley schwelgte offensichtlich in Erinnerungen „Ja, ja...die Erste große Liebe..." Der Abend war sehr Amüsant. Tonks veränderte ihr Aussehen sehr zur Freude der Mädchen in irrsinnig witzige Fratzen und Gestalten. Harry bekam heraus das es den Weasleys um einiges besser ging, finanziell gesehen, denn Fred und Georges Scherzartikelläden boomten auf höchsten Niveau und die beiden Zwillinge unterstützten ihre Eltern wo sie konnten. Harry dachte darüber nach was ihm am Morgigen Tag erwarten würde wenn er die erste Stunde mit Lupin, Moody und Tonks antreten würde. Das Geschenk hatte ihm im nachhinein klar gemacht, was das für Gedanken waren, die er im Ligusterweg hatte und die er nicht recht deuten konnte. Stärker denn je kamen ihm Rachegedanken. Rache an Bellatrix. Wenn er die unverzeihlichen erst beherrschen würde....Harry, ganz erschrocken von seinen Rachegelüsten, verdrängte das Thema, denn dazu war er viel zu gut drauf. Er überlegte ob er es schaffen könnte mit Cho genauso glücklich zu werden wie Ron und Hermine es waren...denn das sah man den beiden jetzt an. Der Abend ging für Harrys Geschmack viel zu schnell zu Ende. Als er und Ron oben in ihrem Zimmer waren grinste Ron ihn an „Du bist aber auch kein Kind von Traurigkeit. Ich meine, Cho Chang ist ja immerhin ein Jahr älter. Läuft da auch schon was, wovon wir nichts wissen?" Auch Harry grinste „Nein, aber was nicht ist kann ja noch werden..." Es machte zweimal PLOPP und die Zwillinge standen im Raum. Beide grinsten Ron an „Hey Alter, wir wollten dich nur noch mal beglückwünschen." Sie setzten sich zu Ron aufs Bett „Was wir sagen wollten ist, wir haben den Paragraphen – Reiter Percy nur damit aufgezogen, weil es einfach nicht zu ihm passt eine Freundin zu haben." „Danke"murmelte Ron. Und er lief rot an. „Hey, nicht rot werden" grinste Fred und die beiden Zwillinge disapparierten wieder, nicht aber ohne Harry und (dem immer noch rotgesichtigem) Ron eine Gute Nacht zu wünschen. Ron wechselte im Eiltempo wieder auf das Thema Cho. „Was hat sie denn geschrieben"fragte er Harry „Ach, das übliche...", antwortete Harry eher aus Müdigkeit, als aus Feigheit es Ron zu erzählen. „Na komm schon Alter, lass mal hören"unterbrach dieser ihn. Harry kramte also den Brief aus seinem Koffer raus und gab ihn Ron zum lesen. Rons Grinsen wurde noch breiter „Das ich das noch erleben darf..." „Was denn?"wunderte sich Harry „Na ja, man erlebt es nicht oft das eine Frau ihrerseits Fehler eingesteht und sich dafür auch noch entschuldigt"erklärte Ron Harry. „Weißt du, ich hab ihr zurück geschrieben, und gesagt das es nicht nur ihr Fehler war. Vielleicht bekomme ich ja noch eine Antwort bevor es nach Hogwarts geht. Jetzt lass uns schlafen. Bin tiiieeerisch müde" er konnte ein lautes gähnen nicht unterdrücken. „Bis morgen Ron, schlaf gut..." „Ist gut Bis morgen.." Sie machten das Licht aus und schliefen.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurden sie von Ginny und Hermine geweckt „Aufstehen Jungs, gibt Frühstück", rief Ginny laut. Als Harry seine Brille aufsetzte sah er wie sich Hermine über ihren immer noch schlafenden Freund beugte und ihn wach küsste. „Was'n lo-o-o-o.os?" murmelte er und gähnte abgrundtief. „Aufstehen, Schlafmütze", sagte Hermine sanft. „Wir stehen ja schon auf"meinte Ron. „Ist gut Jungs, wir sehen uns dann beim Frühstück!" „Ist gut Ginny, bis gleich"meinte Harry. Er sah wie Hermine Ron etwas ins Ohr flüsterte und ihn nochmals küsste, dann ging auch sie nach unten. „Mein Gott, euch muss es jawohl mächtig erwischt haben, ihr könnt ja gar nicht mehr von einander lassen"bemerkte Harry, als Ron träumerisch zur Tür sah. Ron antwortete nicht direkt darauf er meinte nur „Ist sie nicht wunderschön..." „Ja die Liebe ist schon eine Sache für sich..."Harry versuchte ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Als sich die beiden frisch gemacht und angezogen hatten gingen sie nach unten, wo die anderen schon am frühstücken waren. „Guten Morgen Jungs", begrüßte Mrs. Weasley die zwei, „Na gut geschlafen?" Ron der nur Augen für Hermine hatte, bekam das wohl nicht so richtig mit. „Ja Molly ich hab geschlafen wie ein Baby, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt wo Ginny uns lauthals geweckt hat." „Guten Morgen Ron! Hast du gut geschlafen?"sagte Mrs. Weasley etwas lauter um Ron aus seiner Trance zu reißen. „Äh... Guten Morgen Mom, hast du was gesagt...?" „Schon gut Ron."Meinte Mrs. Weasley lächelnd. In dem Augenblick kam Arthur Weasley herein: „Guten Morgen, eure Hogwarts-Briefe sind angekommen." Er reichte Harry seinen Brief. „Danke, Arthur." Neben dem üblichen Schreiben, auf dem stand, dass das Schuljahr wie immer am 1. September begann, war dort noch die Bücherliste.  
  
Lehrbücher für Schüler der 6. Klasse  
  
Miranda Habicht : Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche Band 6 Emeric Wendel : Verwandlung für die 6. Klasse (Fortgeschrittene) Remus J. Lupin : Praxisrelevante Theorie der Verteidigungszauber  
  
„Du hast ein Buch geschrieben?"fragte Harry erstaunt in Lupins Richtung. „Ja, hab letztes Jahr damit angefangen. Es ist Gott sei Dank noch Rechtzeitig fertig geworden. Das Geld dafür kommt dem Orden zugute." „Coole Idee."staunte Ginny. „Euch schenk ich eins, da ihr ja praktisch zum Orden gehört..." „Danke!" kam es wie aus einem Mund. „Harry wir treffen uns nach dem Frühstück unten im Keller."sagte Moody. „Ist gut."Sagte Harry mit halbvollem Mund. Er war vor seiner ersten Stunde mit Moody, Tonks und Lupin ziemlich aufgeregt. Harry beobachte wie Ron und Hermine am rumturteln waren. „Was muss Liebe doch schön sein." Meinte Mrs. Weasley, die die zwei auch beobachte, mit einem lächeln,. Als Harry mit Frühstücken fertig war machte er sich mit Lupin auf den Weg in den Keller. „Bist du Aufgeregt?"fragte Lupin. „Ja, ein bisschen..." „Brauchst du nicht, wir werden es an Spinnen üben, davon sind ja reichlich im Keller."sagte er grinsend. Im Keller warteten bereits Tonks und Moody auf die beiden. „Da seid ihr ja endlich, können wir anfangen?"fragte Moody mürrisch. „Ja, ich bin bereit."Sagte Harry selbstsicher. „Du musst uns wirklich eins versprechen, Harry, du darfst das wirklich niemanden sagen oder die Flüche den anderen Schülern im DA zeigen!" sagte Tonks. „Ich verspreche, das ich die Flüche nur einsetze wenn ich Voldemort oder anderen Todessern gegenüberstehe und in Gefahr bin!" „Dann ist gut, wir fangen heute mit dem Imperio an."Lupin nahm seine Zauberstab und richtete ihn gegen eine Spinne: „Imperio"und schon kamen rote Funken aus seinem Stab und gingen auf die Spinne. „Der Imperius Fluch; die totale Unterwerfung. Sehr Wirksam und Effektiv. Versuch es selbst mal an einer anderen Spinne."sagte Lupin. „Imperio"rief Harry. Bei ihm kamen keine roten sondern grüne Funken aus dem Stab. Die Spinne bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter, doch dann rannte sie davon und versteckte sich. „Für den Anfang nicht schlecht aber es war nicht so wie es sein sollte", bemerkte Tonks, „Konzentrier dich und versuch es noch mal." Harry richtete seinen Zauberstab gegen eine andere Spinne. „Imperio"Diesmal schien es zu funktionieren es kamen rote Funken aus seinem Stab. „Wie macht sie was ich will?" fragte Harry. „Du musst ganz fest an das denken was sie machen soll."antwortete Tonks. Und tatsächlich Harry dachte das sie sich rollen sollte und die Spinne tat es. „Gut Harry, beim Zweiten mal, du bist für so was echt ein Naturtalent" lobte ihn Lupin. Harry ließ die Spinne an die Decke springen und Saltos ziehen. „Übertreib es für den Anfang nicht" meinte Moody „Es ist um einiges schwerer Menschen zu unterwerfen, wenn du dies versuchst, dann musst du dich noch bevor der Zauber ausgesprochen wird auf das konzentrieren was er, dein Gegner machen soll. Da kannst du nicht erst andere fragen wie das geht, sonst hat dein Opfer zulange Zeit den Fluch zu brechen und da weißt du ja selbst das dies mit ein wenig Konzentration gar nicht so schwer ist." Moodys vernarbtes Gesicht verzerrte sich zu einem Lächeln. „Ich hätte ehrlich gesagt nicht damit gerechnet das du den Fluch so schnell hinbekommst, Potter. Für heute reicht auch der eine Fluch. Die anderen sind wesentlich schwerer, wie du im Ministerium ja selbst gemerkt hast." „Aber denk dran, das was du hier lernst darfst du nicht an andere Schüler weitergegeben"erinnerte ihn Lupin. „Die Verantwortung die du übertragen bekommen hast ist der eines Lehrers gleich. Das du diese nicht missbrauchen darfst versteht sich doch von selbst, oder nicht Harry?" Dieser nickte. „Was genau verspricht sich Dumbledore vom Aufrecht erhalten der DA? Ich meine die hat ihn doch letztes Jahr den Job gekostet, da er die Verantwortung davon auf sich genommen hat."Harry hatte deswegen noch ein schlechtes Gewissen, da außer den Mitgliedern keiner davon wusste. Als der Club dann aufflog hatte Dumbledore die Verantwortung auf sich genommen und so Harry zwar entlastet allerdings auch seinen Job als Schulleiter verloren. „Dumbledore meint, dass die älteren Schüler in der Lage sein sollten, sich außerhalb des Unterrichts in Verteidigung fortzubilden. Du sollst keinen Unterschied zwischen den Klassenstufen machen sondern die Leute gezielt auf Gefahren Situationen vorbereiten, allerdings nicht mit dem was du bei uns lernst, sondern reine Verteidigung"ermahnte ihn Tonks nochmals. „Ist schon klar, ich denke auch das ich der einzige Schüler bin den Voldemort im Visier hat."Entgegnete Harry mit einer Spur Bitterkeit in der Stimme. „Schon richtig, denke ich, aber lass uns jetzt mal wieder nach oben zu den anderen gehen. Sonst melden die uns noch als vermisst," schloss Lupin das Gespräch ab. Oben wartete eine kleine Überraschung auf Harry. Dumbledore saß mit den anderen am Tisch und unterhielt sich. Er blickte auf und lächelte Harry zu „Na, einen schönen Geburtstag verbracht Harry" „Jaah, mit der ein oder anderen Überraschung..." antwortete er und warf Hermine und Ron einen kurzen Blick zu. „Ich hoffe dir hat mein Geschenk gefallen?" „Auch das war eine Überraschung, wie Sie sich sicherlich vorstellen können, aber ich habe mich sehr gefreut."Sagte Harry grinsend. "Das freut mich.", meinte Dumbledore und wandte sich wieder Molly und Arthur zu mit denen er sich vorher unterhielt. Harry ging zu Hermine und Ron „Kommt ihr beiden mal mit nach oben? Muss etwas mit euch besprechen." Die beiden folgten ihm nach oben. „Was ist los?"wollte Ron wissen und blickte Harry fragend an. „Dumbledore will das der DA jetzt offiziell wird und ich könnte eure Hilfe bei der Organisation gebrauchen. Wir müssen die alten Mitglieder wieder mobilisieren und gegebenenfalls neue anwerben, allerdings nur Schüler ab der 5. Klasse."Hermine und Ron wussten offensichtlich nicht bescheid über Dumbledores Pläne, denn sie wirkten doch recht erstaunt. „Okay,"fing Hermine an „daraus schließe ich, das du die meisten schon vor Schulbeginn informieren willst. Kein Problem, Ginny ist ja hier, ihr werde ich das ausrichten. Sie soll dann Eulen an ihre Jahrgangsstufe schicken, zumindest die, die letztes Jahr schon dabei waren." „Richtig,"bestätigte Harry „Ron du könntest eine Eule an Dean schicken, der die Meldung an Seamus und Neville weitergeben soll, schreib ihm das sich die Basis des DA direkt nach der Ankunft in Hogwarts im alten Raum trifft. Dort werde ich weitere Anweisungen geben. Wir verpassen zwar dann die Einführungsfeier aber das ist dann erst mal Nebensache." „Alles klar"meinte Ron hellauf begeistert. Jetzt aber wollte Harry etwas wissen „Was ist eigentlich mit Percy los? Ich meine das Ministerium weiß doch jetzt Bescheid." „Ach hör bloß auf, er beharrt immer noch auf dem Standpunkt, das er im Streit mit Mom und Dad recht hatte und ist auch nicht vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Na ja...da sieht man mal wo übertriebener Ehrgeiz hinführen kann..."  
  
Es war eine schöne Zeit im Grimmauld Place. Die Unverzeihlichen Flüche waren zwar nicht so leicht zu lernen aber von Tag zu Tag klappte es besser. Nach anderthalb Wochen schaffte Harry den Cruciatus – Fluch. Das Schwierige an diesem Fluch war tatsächlich das was Bellatrix im Ministerium gesagt hatte: ‚Du musst wirklich Schmerz zufügen wollen – es genießen', doch nachdem er sich wirklich darauf konzentrierte klappte es (Harry hatte das Gefühl, das seine Rachegelüst, die in ihm schlummerten, einen nicht unwesentliche Rolle spielten). „Du bist wirklich ein Naturtalent" meinte Tonks anerkennend. Am selben Tag verließen Fred und George den Grimmauld Place um sich wieder ihrem Geschäft zu widmen. Mitte August hatte Harry dann auch den Avada Kedavra raus, den Todesfluch. „Denk dran, diese Flüche nur in Notsituationen. Und damit meine ich nicht wenn Gryffindor im Quidditch uneinholbar zurückliegt.", knurrte Moody, nachdem Harry eine Spinne getötet hatte. An diesem Abend hieß es früh ins Bett zu gehen, da die Weasleys, Harry und Hermine in die Winkelgasse wollten, um schon die restlichen Bücher zu kaufen und Fred und George in ihrem Geschäft zu besuchen. Am Morgen wurden Ron und Harry mal wieder von Ginny und Hermine mit einem lautem: „GUTEN MORGEN!"geweckt. Hermine weckte Ron, wie üblich mit einem Kuss und wie jedes Mal flüsterte sie ihm was ins Ohr und wie jedes Mal war Ron danach wie in Trance. Als die zwei Jungs sich fertig gemacht hatten gingen sie nach unten um zu frühstücken. „Wir nehmen gleich Flohpulver, nur damit ihr bescheid wisst." sagte Mrs. Weasley. „Muss das sein?"fragte Harry, der Flohpulver nicht mochte. „Ja, das muss sein, es geht am schnellsten."Entgegnete Mrs. Weasley. Harry nahm es hin und als sie mit dem Frühstücken fertig waren, gingen sie zum Kamin und einer nach dem anderen verschwand zur Winkelgasse. „Alle da?"fragte Mr. Weasley. „Ja alle anwesend."sagte Ginny. „Okay dann gehen wir jetzt erst nach Flourish & Blotts um eure Bücher zu holen."Sagte Mrs. Weasley. Hermine und Ron die natürlich Händchenhaltent durch die Straßen liefen, bekamen von einigen Slytherin Schülern dumme Kommentare wie „Weasley und Granger ein Paar, wenn die mal Kinder kriegen möchte ich nicht wissen wie die aussehen." zu geworfen. Aber sie trafen auch auf Neville der die zwei beglückwünschte: „Ich wünsche euch beiden alles gute und wir sehen uns in Hogwarts." „Danke Neville, bis dann."Sagte Hermine. „Neville, warte mal eben."Sagte Harry. „Was ist?" „Hast du schon eine Eule bekommen?" „Du meinst wegen dem DA? Ja hab ich, find ich stark von Dumbledore. Was werden wir denn alles machen?" „Das werden wir dann besprechen wenn wir in Hogwarts sind."„Ist gut Harry, bis dann ich muss jetzt weiter. Viel Spaß noch." „Werden wir haben. Bis dann."Sie gingen jetzt nach und kauften sich die restlichen Bücher „Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermine wir gehen schon mal nach Fred und George." sagte Mrs. Weasley. „Ist gut Mom, bis gleich." „Was machen wir jetzt?"fragte Hermine. „Wie wär's wenn wir in Tropfenden Kessel gehen und was Trinken?" schlug Harry vor. „Ist ne gute Idee. Lass uns gehen,"Sagte Ginny, „Ich hab nämlich durst." Im Tropfenden Kessel angekommen, sahen sie Cho mit ihren Eltern was Essen. „Hallo Harry,"rief Cho, „Mom, Dad darf ich euch Harry vorstellen." „Harry? Der Harry Potter?"fragte Mrs. Chang. „Ja, der Harry."Sagte Cho. Er merkte wie er leicht Rot wurde, sich aber freute Cho zu sehen. „Äh, Cho, kann ich dich mal sprechen?" „Ja, um was geht es denn?"wollte sie wissen „Dumbledore hat den DA jetzt offiziell gemacht und ich wollte dich fragen ob du noch mitmachen willst."Cho schien erstaunt zu sein: „Äh, sicher mach ich mit. Was werden wir denn machen?" „Wir treffen uns gleich nach der Ankunft im üblichen Raum. Dabei verpassen wir zwar das Fest, aber ich glaube das ist es wert", sagte Harry. „Ist gut Harry. Wir sehen uns dann." „Bis dann. Nett Sie Kennengelernt zu haben Mr. und Mrs. Chang." „Das Vergnügen ist ganz auf unserer Seite, Harry." Harry gesellte sich zu den anderen drei, die sich an einem Tisch gesetzt und schon vier Butterbier bestellt hatten. „Und?"fragte Ron. „Was, und?" „Was hast du mit Cho besprochen?" „Ich hab sie gefragt ob sie noch beim DA mitmachen will." „Und was hat sie gesagt."Wollte jetzt Ginny wissen. „Ja, sie macht mit."Harry musste die ganze Zeit in Richtung Cho gucken und wie er bemerkte erwiderte sie den Blickkontakt. Harry hörte gar nicht wie Ginny versuchte mit ihm zu reden, denn er stellte sich gerade vor wie es wäre mit Cho Händchenhaltent durch Hogsmeade oder der Winkelgasse zu laufen, er wusste jetzt ganz klar, er war verliebt bis über beide Ohren. Nur war Cho auch in ihn verliebt? Das müsste er in diesem Jahr herausfinden. „HARRY, HALLO HARRY!" schrie ihn Ginny ins Ohr. „Äh... was´n los?" fragte Harry. „Wo warst du gerade? Du warst ja fast wie in Trance."Bemerkte Ron. „Das sagt gerade der richtige. Du solltest dich mal morgens erleben, wenn Hermine dich geweckt hat. Das nennt man Trance." sagte Harry mit breitem Grinsen. „Übrigens, was flüsterst du ihm eigentlich jedes Mal ins Ohr, Hermine?" „Na, mal dies mal das.", sagte sie Geheimnistuerisch. „Frauen,"sagte Harry leise, „ich sag es immer wieder, wer die Frauen versteht hat die Welt verstanden." Ginny räusperte sich um Protest einzulegen. Harry sah wie Cho und ihre Eltern aufstanden und gingen, da drehte sich Cho noch mal um und rief: „Ciao Harry! Wir sehen uns in Hogwarts und wenn ich Zeit hab schreib ich dir noch einen Brief."„Ist gut, bis dann Cho." Sie verlies mit ihren Eltern den Tropfenden Kessel. Sie tranken ihr Butterbier aus bezahlten und gingen zum Laden von Fred und George. „Da ist ja unser Traumpaar. Hallo ihr vier." Begrüßte sie Lee Jordan lächelnd. Ron und Hermine wurden Rot. „Fred und George haben mir schon alles erzählt."Fügte Lee hinzu. „Apropos George, wo ist er?" fragte Ron, dessen Gesichtsfarbe sich wieder normalisierte. „Er ist in Hogsmaede in unserem zweiten Laden. Das Geschäft dort boomt zwar noch nicht ganz aber wir denken das es wird besser wenn die Schule wieder anfängt."erklärte Fred. „Wer wird denn jetzt bei den Spielen den Kommentator machen?", fragte Ginny. „Das werde ich noch weiter machen", sagte Lee, „darüber braucht ihr euch keine Sorgen machen, in der Hinsicht bleibe ich euch erhalten." „Es wäre ziemlich langweilig wenn du das nicht mehr machen würdest. Ein Quidditch Spiel ohne deine Kommentare wäre kein vernünftiges Spiel mehr." Man konnte trotz Lees dunkler Hautfarbe erkennen das er Rot wurde: „Danke Leute, aber ihr übertreibt. Ihr würdet doch bestimmt jemanden finden der es genauso gut mache könnte. Aber ich würde es auch vermissen." Sie redeten noch sehr lange über verschiedenes, aber am meisten über die Streiche die Fred, George und Lee sehr zum Ärger von Filch (und im letzten Jahr zu Umbridges) gemacht haben. „So Kinder es wird Zeit das wir aufbrechen."Sagte Mr. Weasley. „Okay, Leute. Besucht uns mal in Hogsmeade wenn ihr mal da seit." sagte Fred zum Abschied. Sie gingen auf die gleiche Weise zurück wie sie gekommen waren. Die nächste Woche verlief ruhig. Harry übte zwischenzeitlich im Keller die Flüche, um sich aber die Arbeit etwas schwieriger zu machen, vergrößerte er die Spinnen mit Engorgio. Am Sonntag dann bekam er den erhofften Brief von Cho.  
  
Lieber Harry,  
  
ich fand es schön dich im Tropfenden Kessel zu sehen. Meine Eltern fanden dich auch sehr Sympathisch und haben sich gefreut dich kennenzulernen. Seid dem wiedersehen muss ich sehr oft an dich denken, mehr als vorher. Wie wäre es wenn wir uns am 1. September am Kings Cross treffen und gemeinsam in ein Zugabteil gehen? Ich würde mich auf jeden fall sehr freuen.  
  
Alles Liebe Cho  
  
Harrys Herz machte jetzt keine Luftsprünge sondern mehrere Saltos hintereinander. Er konnte es kaum erwarten sie wiederzusehen. Er hatte das Gefühl das Tausende Elfen in seinem Magen rumschwirren. Als er Ron über den weg lief fragte er: „Harry? Was ist denn mit dir los? Du bist ja voll am Strahlen."Harry reichte ihm ohne was zu sagen den Brief. Ron lies ihn sich ihn Ruhe durch und begann zu grinsen. „Harry, Harry, Harry also wenn daraus nichts wird dann weiß ich es nicht. Wenn du daraus nichts machst dann bist du bescheuert. Ich glaube sie ist genauso verliebt in dich wie du in sie." „Ich werde es dieses Jahr herausfinden. Mich hat es auf jeden Fall voll erwischt." „Man sieht es dir an. Mir geht es aber nicht anders. Ich bin richtig glücklich das ich Hermine habe."In diesem Augenblick kommt Hermine hinter Ron und umarmt ihn: „Ich bin auch richtig glücklich Ron."Sie drückte ihm einen dicken Kuss auf die Wange. „Und mir ist es so was von egal was ein Malfoy dazu sagen wird, den solange wir zusammen sind und wir zusammen halten kann uns keiner etwas." „Ich denke genauso und was Malfoy angeht, wenn er es auch nur versuchen sollte dich anzugreifen oder sonstiges, werde ich ihn eigenhändig auseinander nehmen!" sagte Ron mit ernster Stimme. „Soweit wird es garantiert nicht kommen. Ron ich hoffe das wir lange zusammen bleiben werden!" Sie küsste ihn noch mal. „Könnt ihr eure rumturtelei mal einstellen? Wir müssten noch nachdenken was wir im DA machen." „Wieso wir, DU musst nachdenken was DU uns beibringen willst.", sagte Ron.  
  
„Ich möchte euch aber zu meinen Assistenten oder Vertretern machen, denn Hermine ist mindestens genauso gut wie ich und du als mein bester Freund kannst genauso mitmachen", protestierte Harry. „Okay, Okay also lass uns auf unser Zimmer gehen und gemeinsam den ‚Unterrichtsstoff' zu planen."Sie gingen hoch auf Harry und Rons Zimmer und überlegten: „ Ich wäre dafür wenn wir wirklich Verteidigungszauber machen, sowie zum Beispiel Finite Incatatem oder Locomotor mortis." Schlug Hermine vor. „Ja, das wäre nicht schlecht, wie oft sollen wir uns eigentlich in der Woche treffen?"fragte Harry. „ Ich würde zweimal die Woche sagen. Einmal Montags und einmal Freitags." Meinte Ron. „Und wie spät? Ich würde sagen, direkt nach dem Abendessen." „Nee, eine Stunde später fände ich besser, also um acht,"Sagte Hermine, „da haben die anderen und wir noch Zeit uns vorzubereiten." „Ja, ist auch ne gute Idee", stimmte Harry zu, „sonst noch Ideen?" „Ich glaube der Rest ergibt sich während der Stunden." „Okay ..."Harry wurde unterbrochen, denn Ginny kam zur Tür herein. „Ihr sollt runterkommen, es gibt Abendessen." „Wir kommen gleich Ginny, ... Ähm Ginny sag mal hast du schon Antworten von anderen Schülern, die wieder beim DA mitmachen wollen?" wollte Harry wissen. „Äh, ja, es werden fast 20 Leute sein. Natürlich keine Slytherin." „Davon sind wir ausgegangen Ginny,"Sagte Ron, „So und jetzt lasst uns essen gehen, ich habe Hunger."  
  
Nach dem Abendessen schrieb Harry seine Antwort an Cho.  
  
Liebe Cho,  
  
Ich habe mich auch sehr gefreut das wir uns in der Winkelgasse getroffen haben. Ich muss zugeben das es mir genauso ergeht wie dir...ich denke ständig an dich... Dein Vorschlag das wir uns in Kings Cross treffen sollten ist super. Ich würde vorschlagen um viertel vor elf noch vor der Absperrung zu Gleis 9 3/4 . Wir sehen uns dann.  
  
Alles Liebe Harry  
  
Harry konnte den 1. September kaum erwarten. Cho hatte eine Antwort geschickt in der sie schrieb, das sie einverstanden sei und die beiden sich am Verabredeten Zeitpunkt vor der Absperrung treffen würden. Endlich war es dann soweit. Am Morgen des 1. Septembers war Harry fast noch aufgeregter als vor seinem ersten Schultag. Er würde mit Cho die ganze Fahrzeit über zusammen in einem Abteil sitzen. Die Weasleys, Harry und Hermine kamen um zwanzig vor elf in Kings Cross an. Harry hielt beständig Ausschau nach Cho. War sie schon da? Als sie die Absperrung zwischen Gleis Neun und Zehn erreichten sah er sie. Cho Chang, für Harry die schönste Frau der Welt, mit ihren langem, seidenglattem, schwarzen Haar sah sie einfach umwerfend aus. „Harry da bist du ja"rief sie und kam auf ihn zu. Harrys Herz begann zu hüpfen. Sie umarmte ihn. „Hallo Cho. Schön dich zu sehen..." Er wusste nicht so recht was er sagen sollte, mit einer solch stürmischen Begrüßung hatte er nicht gerechnet. Sie gingen gemeinsam durch die Absperrung und die fünf suchten sich am hinteren Ende ein leeres Abteil. Hermine und Ron verstauten ihre Koffer und verabschiedeten sich von den anderen da sie für eine Weile ins Vertrauensschülerabteil mussten um dort unter anderem das neue Passwort für den Gryffindor – Turm zu erfahren. Harry, Ginny und Cho setzten sich in das Abteil und ein wenig später fuhr der Zug los. 


	3. Der neue DA

Kapitel 3: Der offizielle DA  
  
Jetzt saßen Cho, Ginny und Harry alleine im Abteil. Harry konnte seinen Blick nicht von Cho wenden und das merkte Ginny anscheinend. „Harry, ich such mal Luna. Mal sehen wie es ihr so geht. Außerdem will ich noch ein bisschen Werbung für den DA machen."Sagte sie grinsend. „Ist eine gute Idee und wenn du Luna siehst grüß sie mal von mir." „Mach ich, bis gleich."Und Ginny ging aus dem Abteil. Nun waren Cho und Harry alleine, Cho die ihm gegenüber saß, wechselte den Platz und setzte sich neben ihn. Harrys Herz pochte extrem stark als sie seine Hand nahm. „Harry, ich mag dich wirklich sehr", begann sie, „Seit einigen Wochen wünsche ich mir nichts sehnlicher als mit dir zusammen zu sein." Harry wusste darauf nichts zu sagen. In diesem Augenblick kam Cho noch näher und küsste ihn. In diesem Moment war er der glücklichste Mensch auf der Welt. Er dachte sich, wenn er jetzt einen Patronus erschaffen würde, wäre größer und kräftiger als je zuvor. „Cho, weißt du wie lange ich auf diesen Augenblick gewartet habe?" Bevor sie Antworten konnte kamen Ron und Hermine Händchenhaltent ins Abteil. „Hallo ihr zwei."Sagte Hermine lächelnd, denn sie sah wie Cho Harrys Hand fest hielt. „Wie geht's dir Cho?"wollte Hermine jetzt wissen. „Hermine musst du das echt noch fragen", sagte Ron mit einem riesen grinsen im Gesicht, „man sieht es doch an beiden Gesichtern das sie glücklich sind."Dann wandte sich Ron an Cho und Harry „Glückwunsch ihr zwei, ich..." Hermine räusperte sich „`tschuldigung, ich meinte wir wünschen euch alles gute."Harry und Cho grinsten die beiden an. „Na wie war die Besprechung?"fragte Harry um das Thema zu wechseln, aber nicht weil es ihm peinlich war sondern viel mehr aus purer Neugier. Hermine und Ron setzten sich jetzt den zwei gegenüber und erzählten Harry und Cho die Neuigkeiten. „Ja, Luna ist jetzt Vertrauensschülerin in Ravenclaw. Ist doch toll, oder?" „Cool aber dann hat Ginny sie ja umsonst gesucht. „Dann sind ja mindestens drei Vertrauensschüler im DA", meinte Cho, „ist gut wenn wir mal etwas länger machen, das kann uns ne Menge Ärger ersparen." „Stimmt genau."Stimmte Ron zu, der offensichtlich nicht gegen Cho stacheln wollte weil sie Tornados Fan war. Jetzt ging die Tür auf und Ginny kam wieder. Sie unterhielten sich eine ganze Zeit, bis am Mittag der Süßigkeitenwagen kam und Harry dafür sorgte, dass sie bis Abends genug zu essen hatten. In der Zwischenzeit kamen dann einige Schüler wie Dean Thomas, der noch immer mit Ginny zusammen war und dann auch dort im Abteil blieb. Dann erschienen noch Neville, Seamus und einige Freundinnen von Cho, alle haben die zwei zu ihrem Glück beglückwünscht. Alles lief harmonisch bis zu dem Zeitpunkt wo Draco Malfoy das Abteil betrat. „Ich hab eben schon gesagt Granger und Weasley ein Paar, das passt ja, denn ein Schlammblut und ein Volltrottel passen gut zusammen. Aber das was ich dann hörte, wollte ich nicht glauben, denn die gutaussehende Chang mit dem vernarbten Potter..."Cho unterbrach ihn energisch „Lieber mit einem vernarbten als mit einem kleinem großmäuligen Frettchen zusammen."Sie spielte auf das Schuljahr an, als das Trimagische Turnier statt fand, wo der falsche Moody, Malfoy, bei dem Versuch Harry von hinten anzugreifen in ein Frettchen verwandelt hatte. „Chang, ich dachte das du einen besseren Geschmack hättest, Diggory sah doch viel..." „MALFOY! HALTS MAUL!"schrie ihn jetzt Harry an. „Och armer kleiner Potter, bildest du dir jetzt darauf was ein weil du meinen Vater nach Askaban gebracht hast oder was?" „Dein Vater ist ein dreckiger Todesser, er hat es verdient." Fauchte ihn Hermine an. „Seid wann haben Schlammblüter was..."jetzt schrie Ron ihn an „MALFOY! DU DRECKIGER KLEINER ARSCHKRIECHER, VERPISS DICH!" „Bleib ruhig Ron."Sagte Hermine und hielt seine Hand fest. Doch Ron war jetzt stocksauer und stand auf. „Solltest du auch nur versuchen Hermine etwas anzutun werde ich dich persönlich auseinander nehmen!"drohte Ron. „Jetzt hab ich aber Angst."Verspottete ihn Malfoy. Ron zog blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab „Furunculus"schrie Ron. Der Fluch traf Malfoy voll ins Gesicht und ihm wuchsen am ganzen Körper Furunkeln. „Das wirst du bereuen Weasley!"fluchte Malfoy. „Das hast du nicht umsonst gemacht!"Malfoy zog ab. „Wo hast du denn den gelernt?"wollte Ginny wissen. „Den haben mir Fred und George beigebracht. Ich muss sagen Furunkeln standen ihm wahnsinnig gut." Alles brach in Gelächter aus. „Ich glaub ich hab einen neuen Spitznamen für Malfoy, wie wärs mit Furunkel?"sagte Dean. Sie machten sich den Rest der Fahrt über Malfoy lustig, der es laut Cho verdient hatte. Harry war überglücklich, sein sehnlichster Wunsch ist in Erfüllung gegangen. Es war dunkel geworden und es waren nur noch ein paar Minuten bis nach Hogwarts. Man hörte die übliche Durchsage: „Wir werden in ein paar Minuten am Bahnhof von Hogsmeade ankommen, bitte bleiben Sie auf ihren Plätzen bis der Zug zum Stillstand gekommen ist und lassen sie Ihre Koffer im Zug, sie werden für Sie abgeholt." Trotz der Aufforderung auf den Plätzen zu bleiben, war auf den Gängen ein reges Treiben. Als der Zug dann endlich zum Stillstand gekommen war rannten die meisten Schüler raus. Harry, Cho, Hermine, Ron, Ginny und Dean warteten bis der größte Ansturm vorbei war und machten sich dann auf den Weg nach draußen. Draußen drängten sich die Erstklässler um den nicht übersehbaren Hagrid. „Alle Erstklässler zu mir rüber!" rief er. Sie kamen an Hagrid vorbei, er guckte Harry und Cho ein bisschen verwundert an. „Wenn ihr morgen mal Zeit habt kommt mal bitte bei mir vorbei", sagte Hagrid. „Werden wir machen. Wir sehen uns gleich beim Festessen." „Ist gut, bis gleich."Sie gingen zu den Kutschen die sie zur Burg fuhren „Diese Thestrale sehen wirklich zum Fürchten aus," meinte Ron, der die Pferdewesen nach den Ereignissen im Ministerium auch sehen konnte. Das war das besondere an diesen Wesen, sie konnten nur von Leuten gesehen werden, die bereits dem Tod ins Auge geblickt hatten und entkommen waren oder wenn man jemanden hat sterben sehen. Für den Rest der Schüler waren die Pferdewesen unsichtbar, was Harrys Meinung nach auch besser war, den sie sahen wirklich schaurig aus. Harry und Cho teilten sich eine Kutsche mit Ron und Hermine. „Was habt ihr eigentlich im DA vor?"wollte Cho wissen. „Wirst du gleich schon erfahren."Sagte Harry und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Pass auf ich verpasse dir gleich Furunkeln." Antwortete sie scherzhaft. Sie brachen bei den Gedanken an Malfoy wieder in Gelächter aus. Sie kamen an der Burg an und gingen direkt in den vierten Stock wo schon einige vor dem üblichen Raum warteten. „Fehlen noch welche?" fragte Harry „Ich bin mir nicht sicher wie viele jetzt insgesamt mitmachen wollen." Da kam Ginny. „Laut meiner Rechnung müssten wir 14 sein." „Letztes Jahr waren wir bedeutend mehr,"bemerkte Harry, „ mir soll es aber recht sein, mir ist eine kleine Gruppe lieber als eine große. Okay lasst uns reingehen."Sie gingen in den Raum der dort erschienen war. Es war wie letztes Jahr, genügend Platz für jeden. „Wir haben hier keine Stühle also müssen wir uns auf den Boden setzten.", bemerkte Hermine. „Also, wie ihr alle wisst, denn sonst wären wir nicht hier, hat uns Professor Dumbledore die Erlaubnis erteilt den DA weiter zu machen," fing Harry an, „ich hatte vor den Patronus zu wiederholen und sonstiges was wir im letzten Jahr gemacht haben. Also werden wir erst mal alles auffrischen." Sagte Harry. Jetzt begann Hermine. „Wir haben uns gedacht das wir uns Zweimal die Woche treffen, einmal Montags und einmal Freitags, jeweils um acht Uhr hier vorm Raum..." Harry unterbrach sie. „Außerdem, Tschuldigung Hermine, hatte ich vor für jedes Haus, falls doch noch mehr hinzu kommen, einen Ansprechpartner zu bestimmen. Für Ravenclaw wird Cho Chang die Ansprechpartnerin sein, für Hufflepuff Ernie Macmillan und für Gryffindor Ginny Weasley. Habt ihr noch Fragen?" Ernie meldete sich. „Was werden wir noch alles machen, außer Wiederholung?" „Wir werden verschiedene Verteidigungszauber und leichte Angriffszauber. Sonst noch fragen?" „Werden wir denn auch unverzeihliche Flüche lernen?"fragte Ernie begierig . „Selbst wenn ich sie könnte würde ich sie niemanden beibringen,"log Harry, „sonst noch was?" Niemand meldete sich. „Okay, dann war es das für heute, bitte tragt euch in diese Liste ein, keine Panik es liegt kein Fluch drauf."Harry reichte ein Pergament herum wo jeder seinen Namen eintrug. „So, jetzt können wir noch am Rest der Feier teilnehmen. Wir sehen uns dann Freitag um acht Uhr."Sie gingen alle runter in die Große Halle, wo die Einführungsfeier gerade vorbei war. „Und jetzt, haut rein!"sagte Dumbledore. Cho gab Harry einen Kuss und ging an ihren Tisch. Harry, Ron und Hermine setzten sich zu den anderen Gryffindors. Harry setzte sich so das er Cho im Blick hatte. Jetzt unterhielt sich jeder mit jedem über die Einführungszeremonie. Nach dem Essen stand Dumbledore auf und begann seine Eingangsrede: „Nun da wir alle gefüttert und gewässert sind, möchte ich noch einige Worte verlieren. Die Erstklässler möchte ich darauf hinweisen das der Wald auf den Ländereien für alle verboten ist - einige ältere Schüler möchte ich bitten sich daran zu erinnern. Gleiches gilt für das Dorf Hogsmaede für Schüler unter der 3. Klasse." Er blickte durch seine halbmondförmigen Brillengläser über die Tische. „Erfreulicherweise konnte mir Mr. Filch, unser Hausmeister, mitteilen, das die Liste verbotener Gegenstände in der Schule nicht erweitert werden musste. Er bat mich allerdings wie jedes Jahr euch daran zu erinnern, das während der Pausen in den Korridoren nicht gezaubert werden darf. Die Erlässe die Professor Umbridge letztes Jahr verfasst hat sind ungültig." Außer bei den Slytherins brach überall stürmischer Jubel aus. Als sich der Beifall gelegt hatte fuhr Dumbledore fort „ich möchte weiterhin bekannt geben, das in diesem Jahr ich Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten werde. Aber es gibt noch einen neuen Lehrer, dieser leitet zwar keinen regulären Unterricht aber er wird eine Verteidigungs-AG leiten"Harry glaubte nicht was er hörte. „Diese AG kurz DA, also schmeichlerischer Weise Dumbledores Armee genannt, soll Schülern ab der 5. Klasse – und nur ab dann - die Möglichkeit geben, zu lernen wie man sich in Notsituationen angemessen verteidigt." Die meisten Schüler, auch die Slytherins, blickten Dumbledore fragend und neugierig an.  
  
„Der Leiter dieser AG und somit auch Ansprechpartner ist Harry Potter." Von Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw kamen Beifallsstürme und Harry freute sich wie als er bei den Slytherins einige Kinnladen – auch bei Draco Malfoy – eine Etage tiefer flogen. „So und nun bitte ich die Vertrauensschüler die jeweiligen Erstklässler in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zu führen. Gute Nacht euch allen." Mit den Mengen erhob sich Tosender Beifall für Dumbledores Worte und alles strömte hinaus. Harry suchte Cho und erreichte sie als sie zu der Tür zur Eingangshalle gelangten. „HARRY! HARRY!"er kannte diese Stimme und war nicht gerade erfreut das er ihn jetzt aufsuchte. Colin Creevy mittlerweile in der 5. Klasse allerdings seit der 1. nicht viel gewachsen, versuchte Harry zu erreichen, dieser war froh das Colin nicht durch die rausströmende Masse kam „WIR SEHEN UNS DANN IM GEMEINSCHAFTSRAUM," brüllte Colin gegen die schnatternde Menge an und so konnte er Cho bis zu ihrer Treppe, die zum Ravenclawturm führte, in Ruhe begleiten „Gute Nacht, Harry"sagte sie und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, „es ist wirklich schön mit dir zusammen zu sein. Wir sehen uns dann morgen, treffen wir uns in der Eingangshalle?" „Ist gut, gute Nacht dann"gab er zurück nicht ohne seine Freundin nochmals zu küssen. Harry ging hoch zum Gryffindorturm und war froh das Ron auf ihn gewartet hatte. „Na, konntest du dich endlich von deiner Liebsten losreißen?" „Muss ich jawohl, kann ja schlecht im Ravenclawturm schlafen..."er grinste „wie ist das Passwort?" „Kommt von Dumbledore; Schwabbelspeck."Und die fette Dame schwang beiseite um die Jungs herein zulassen. Dort waren jede Menge Gryffindor – Schüler ab der 5. Klasse die offenbar alle auf Harry gewartet haben...er hatte so etwas geahnt. Er hob die Stimme „Jeder der beim DA mitmachen will soll sich ab morgen früh bei Ginny Weasley melden. Sie schreibt dann alle auf und wird euch weitere Informationen geben."Damit konnten er und Ron in Ruhe in den Schlafsaal der Jungen gehen, wo auch bereits Seamus, Dean und Neville waren. Dean grinste Harry an „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu Beförderung, Professor Potter." „Sehr witzig, hahaha"meinte Harry trocken er wandte sich an Ron „Wir müssen morgen unbedingt mit den anderen reden, aus Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw. Wenn das da auch so eine Menge ist wie hier, dann müssen wir uns für den DA was einfallen lassen."Harry machte sich bettfertig; er war müde außerdem ließ er im Schutze seiner Vorhänge den Tag nochmals Revue passieren. Am heutigen Tag war das eingetroffen, was er sich insgeheim seit dem 4. Schuljahr erhofft hatte. Er und Cho Chang waren ein Paar. Am nächsten Morgen war bereits viel los als Harry in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam. Ginny kam auf ihn zu „Harry es haben sich bei mir 17 neue Leute für den DA angemeldet..."meinte sie etwas gestresst drein blickend „So etwas habe ich befürchtet"meinte Harry der nach dem Ansturm gestern Abend nicht sonderlich überrascht war. Allerdings wollte Harry nicht viel Zeit im Gemeinschaftsraum verbringen, da unten wahrscheinlich schon Cho wartete. Genauso war es. Als er die Treppe herunter kam lief sie auf ihn zu und nahm ihn in den Arm. „Guten Morgen, Cho, sag mal ist bei euch in Ravenclaw auch so ein Ansturm auf den DA?"„‚Ansturm' ist noch milde ausgedrückt...nachdem ich bekannt gab, das man sich bei mir melden solle um dort mitzumachen, haben sich 22 Leute in die Liste eingetragen"informierte sie Harry. „Lass mich mal ausrechnen..."überlegte dieser „mit der 14-köpfigen Basis den 17 Leuten von uns und den 22 von euch sind wir ohne Neuzugang aus Huffelpuff alleine schon...53?! Dafür allein ist der Raum schon zu klein und selbst mit 4 Leuten die unterrichten ist die Gruppe jetzt schon zu groß."In dem Augenblick kamen Ron und Hermine Hand in Hand runter. „Morgen. Was gibt's neues aus dem Hause Ravenclaw?" Wurden sie von Ron begrüßt „Wir haben gerade festgestellt, dass die Gruppe für den DA schon ohne neue aus Huffelpuff zu groß ist. Ich denke das wir sie Splitten müssen, aber lass uns erst mal frühstücken gehen."Antwortete ihm Harry. So gingen die zwei Pärchen in die große Halle, wo die meisten schon beim frühstücken saßen. Cho ging zum Ravenclaw Tisch, nachdem sie vereinbart hatten das sie sich nach der Austeilung der Stundenpläne am Gryffindor Tisch treffen würden um sich nochmals kurz auszutauschen bevor der Unterricht begann. Harry suchte Ernie, den Ansprechpartner von Huffelpuff. Als er ihn fand teilte er ihm mit das auch er sich nachher am Gryffindor Tisch einfinden solle. Nach dem Essen teilte Professor McGonagall die neuen Stundenpläne aus. Sie gab Harry seinen „Glückwunsch Potter zu Ihren hervorragenden ZAG Ergebnissen. Sie können sich jetzt voll auf die Fächer konzentrieren die Sie für Ihre gewünschte Ausbildung brauchen. Enttäuschen Sie mich nicht. Ach übrigens, Potter; Sie übernehmen die Position des Quidditch - Kapitäns" abermals klappte Harry der Mund auf „Moment mal...DA UND Quidditch leiten, na hoffentlich wird mir das nicht zuviel" „Sie schaffen das schon. Wir sehen uns dann gleich im Klassenraum." Entgegnete McGonagall. Ein Blick auf den Stundenplan verriet, das er als erstes Verwandlung hatte. Nach dem Frühstück trafen sich dann Harry, Cho, Hermine, Ron und Ernie Macmillan am Gryffindortisch. „Und Ernie wie viele haben sich bei euch gemeldet?" wollte Harry sofort wissen. „Es geht, es sind 10 Leute die mitmachen wollen." „Dann sind wir 63 Leute. Ich hab mir schon überlegt, das wir die teilen werden." „Wie meinst du das?"fragte Ernie. „Ich meine das wir eine Gruppe am Montag und eine am Freitag, denn alle auf einmal schaffen wir zu viert nicht, außerdem haben wir sonst nicht die Möglichkeit auf die Schüler einzugehen und das halte ich für wichtig. Ich dachte, das Cho und ich vielleicht den Montag nehmen, Ron und Hermine den Freitag." „Das ist eine gute Idee,"sagte Hermine, „ich werde beim Mittagessen ein Informationsblatt für die Teilnehmer machen und es dann aufhängen." „Lasst uns heute Abend noch mal zusammen setzen und noch mal alles genauer besprechen", schlug Cho vor. „Ist eine gute Idee, wir müssen jetzt aber langsam in den Unterricht." Sagte Harry. „Was habt ihr jetzt? Ich hab jetzt Zaubertränke." Fragte Cho in Harrys Richtung. „Wir haben Verwandlung."Antwortete er. „Dann begleite ich euch noch bis zur Treppe und gehe dann zum Kerker." Sie gingen jetzt in Richtung Treppe und Harry verabschiedete sich von Cho mit einem Kuss. „Bis später dann."Sagte er ihr hinterher. Die drei gingen jetzt zum Klassenraum von McGonagall. Dort angekommen sahen sie wie die Tür zuging, sie rannten und kamen noch fast rechtzeitig zum Unterricht. „Na, da haben Sie drei aber noch mal Glück gehabt," Sagte Professor McGonagall, „setzen sie sich auf Ihre Plätze." „´tschuldigung Professor, wir mussten noch etwas für den DA besprechen." Erklärte Harry. „Ist gut, Potter. Ich kann verstehen, das dies eine Menge Organisation benötigt. Aber nun mögen Sie mir verzeihen wenn ich mit dem Unterricht beginne. Ich muss wohl kaum erwähnen das die letzten Beiden Jahre für Ihre Schullaufbahn entscheidend sein werden, da sie Ihnen auch ein Weg in das Berufsleben ebnet. Ich verlange von jedem der in meinem Kurs ist ordentliches Betragen und höchste Konzentration. Die Vorbereitung auf den UTZ beginnt und einige von Ihnen könnten ein wenig mehr Übung vertragen..." nach dieser kleinen Rede wartete alle gespannt darauf was sie denn lernen würden. „Einstweilen werde ich versuchen jeden nach seinem Berufswunsch nach Kräften zu fördern" fuhr sie weiter fort. „Sie alle werden Grundkenntnisse davon erlernen größere Gegenstände – bis hin zum Menschen – zu verwandeln"klärte sie Ihre Schüler auf. Sie deutete auf einen großen Felsbrocken der im hinteren Teil des Klassenzimmers unter einem geöffneten Fenster stand „Wir werden als erstes versuchen diesen Felsbrocken in einen Habicht zu verwandeln und das geht so" sie richtete Zauberstab auf den Stein „Arviforce"rief sie, ein gelber Strahl schoss aus dem Zauberstab und der Brocken verwandelte sich in einen gigantischen Habicht, der zum Fenster hinausflog. Wie immer applaudierte die Klasse „Schon gut , schon gut"meinte Professor McGonagall „nun versuchen Sie es" Die einzigen die sichtbare Erfolge vorweisen konnten waren Hermine, Harry und zu Professor McGonagalls großer Überraschung Neville. „Longbottom, Sie müssen seit dem letzten Jahr eine Erstaunliche Entwicklung durchgemacht haben....wie auch immer...für den Rest der Klasse...nehmen Sie sich ein Beispiel an Potter, Granger und vor allem Longbottom alle drei haben es geschafft zumindest den Kopf des Habichts sichtbar zu machen. Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor Potter und Granger, Mr. Longbottom Sie bekommen zehn. Arbeiten Sie weiter so an sich. Ihre Eltern wären Stolz..." Nach der Verwandlungsstunde gingen sie in den zweiten Stock in dem Verteidigung gegen die dunkeln Künste statt fand. Alles gratulierte Neville, der sichtlich Stolz in das neue Klassenzimmer von Dumbledore ging. McGonagall hatte vollkommen recht, dachte Harry, Neville hatte sich tatsächlich sehr zum positiven hin verändert. Sie betraten den Klassenraum von Dumbledore. Harry war gespannt was er ihnen zeigen würde. „Guten Morgen," wurden sie von der sanften Stimme ihres Direktors begrüßt als dieser das Klassenzimmer betrat. „Nun wie einige von Ihnen vielleicht wissen habe ich vor meiner Zeit als Schulleiter Verwandlungen gelehrt,"er blickte durch die Klasse „nun da ich allerdings Schwierigkeiten hatte, die Stelle für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste neu zu besetzten, entschloss ich mich für dieses Jahr den Job selbst in die Hand zu nehmen," die Blicke von Dumbledore und Harry trafen sich und Dumbledore sprach weiter „Um Ihnen die Frage vorwegzunehmen Mr. Potter: Ja ich werde wirklich nur dieses Jahr in diesem Fach unterrichten. Für nächstes Jahr habe ich bereits Pläne, die ich dieses Jahr nicht verwirklichen konnte. Ich werde Sie also auf Ihr UTZ Jahr vorbereiten, dem wohl wichtigsten in Ihrer Schullaufbahn. Ich werde versuchen Ihnen mein bescheidenes Wissen über die dunklen Künste und Ihrer Verteidigung nahe zu bringen. Ich werde Ihnen verschiedene Zauber beibringen die zur Abwehr von stärkeren Flüchen dient, weiterhin zeige ich Ihnen insbesondere mittlere Angriffsflüche, nur für den Fall...das Buch welches wir benutzen stammt von meinem Freund und Partner Remus Lupin, der dieses Praxis orientierte Werk mit mir zusammen getragen hat." Er begann die Stunde mit dem Abwehrfluch Blockus der leichte und mittlere Flüche abprallen ließ. Wieder zeigte sich welch Wundersame Wandlung Neville durchgemacht hatte. Diesmal war er zwar nicht der einzige – fast allen gelang der Fluch nach einigen Versuchen – aber mit Harry war er mit der schnellste der ihn raushatte. Harry war froh das bei Neville endlich der Knoten geplatzt war. Nach der Stunde gingen sie hinunter zum Mittagessen. In der großen Halle angekommen fühlte Harry sanfte Hände in seinem Nacken. Es war Cho. „Hallo. Na die ersten Stunden gut überstanden?"fragte Harry. Sie gab ihm einen Kuss und antwortete dann: „Es geht, das schlimmste war Snape der uns mit seiner UTZ Rede fast zum einschlafen gebracht hat." Harry grinste. „Wir haben Snape gleich erst. Bin gespannt ..." Er wurde unterbrochen als Draco Malfoy mit Crabbe und Goyle vorbei lief. „Unser Traumpärchen Chang und Potter. Sind sie nicht süß?"Crabbe und Goyle glucksten. „Malfoy hast du nichts dazu gelernt? Oder willst du wieder mit Furunkeln verziert werden?"fragte ihn Cho. „Chang, ich hab dich echt für Intelligenter gehalten, aber das du dich mit Potter abgibst..." Sie unterbrach ihn „Ein für alle mal Malfoy, LASS UNS IN RUHE!"Harry hielt ihre Hand fest und Malfoy zog mit Crabbe und Goyle ab. „Ich hasse Malfoy!"sagte Cho sauer. „Er ist einfach nur Neidisch. Ich glaube er weiß nicht was es heißt verliebt zu sein, geschweige denn, was es heißt eine so hübsche Freundin zu haben"schmeichelte Harry. Chos Augen funkelten „Du bist süß. Sehen wir uns gleich noch nach dem Essen?" „Ja sicher. Treffen wir uns dann draußen?" „Ist gut. Bis dann."Er küsste sie und setzte sich zu Ron und Hermine an den Tisch. Sie aßen und redeten über die ersten Stunden. Nach dem Essen machte sich Harry auf den Weg nach draußen, wo Cho unter einem Baum lag. Harry schlich sich an sie ran und sah wie sie die Augen geschlossen hatte. Er beugte sich über sie und gab ihr einen langen Kuss. Sie unterhielten sich die ganze Zeit über alles mögliche. Cho lehnte sich an Harrys Schulter und er streichelte ihr durch ihr seidiges Haar. Die Zeit ging für Harrys Geschmack viel zu schnell rum, er hätte so noch Stundenlang weiter liegen können. Sie gingen noch zusammen ins Schloss und verabschiedeten sich. Harry ging zum Kerker, er hatte keine Lust auf Snape und den Slytherins. Er setzte sich neben Ron und Hermine und Snape begann seinen Unterricht. „Das sind also alle die den ZAG in Zaubertränke geschafft haben und zu meiner Überraschung, sind Sie Longbottom nicht durchgefallen, Glückwunsch," sagte Snape zynisch, „aber jetzt geht es erst richtig los, denn ab jetzt geht es um UTZ, ich erwarte 100%igen Einsatz sonst kann ich Ihnen versprechen, das sie den UTZ nicht bekommen."Sein Blick wandelte nach Ron und Hermine. Snape musste wohl mitbekommen haben, dass Rons Hand auf Hermines Oberschenkel lag. „Und wie ich mitbekommen habe, sind nicht mehr Potter und Weasley unser Traumpaar, sondern Granger und Weasley." Die Slytherin begannen laut zu lachen. „Nun denn...wir werden dieses Jahr verschiedene Mixturen wie den Wolfbann Trank durchnehmen. Weiß einer was dieser bewirkt?" Harry und Hermine zeigten als die einzigsten auf. „Der Wolfbann Trank bewirkt das sich ein Werwolf bei Vollmond friedlich verhält und keine Gefahr für andere Menschen darstellt", beantwortet Snape sich die Frage selbst, „außerdem werden wir den Vielsafttrank durchnehmen. Was bewirkt dieser?"fragte er abermals in die Klasse. Harry, Ron und Hermine schauten sich grinsend an, da sie diesen im zweiten Jahr angewendet hatten um aus Malfoy Informationen raus zu bekommen. Alle drei zeigten auf, wurden aber nicht drangenommen. „Der Vielsafttrank ermöglicht es sich in irgendjemand anders zu verwandeln."Beantwortete Snape sich wieder selbst. Den Rest der Stunde machte sich Snape meistens über Hermine und Ron lustig, während er weitere komplizierte Mixturen aufzählte, die er mit der Klasse durchnehmen wolle. Die drei waren froh als die Stunde vorbei war und sie freuten sich jetzt auf Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe mit Hagrid. „Sin´ alle da?"rauschte die Stimme von Hagrid ihnen entgegen „Los, ihr drei beeilt euch, wolln anfangen"er grinste Ron und Hermine durch seinen struppigen Bart zu. „Moin," begrüßte er die Klasse „Ihr habt doch noch alle noch das „Monsterbuch der Monster"oder? Wir werden nämlich dies Jahr ein halbes Jahr theoretischen Unterricht haben, in dem wir uns mit den Drachen beschäftigen, nette Tierchen diese Drachen dürfen aber leider keinen hier ham, Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, oder wie dat heißt...Danach werden wir uns mit Baumschlangen beschäftigen, ihr wisst schon, dern Haut herrlich für Zaubertränke geeignet ist. Fragt am besten mal Professor Snape danach – und ihr drei hört besser mal zu wenn ich rede..." er wandte sich an Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle die sich unterhielten und keineswegs darauf achteten leise zu sein. „Hornochse"hörte Harry Malfoy murmeln, wieder mal stieg Harrys Wut auf Malfoy. „Halts Maul, Malfoy"zischte Harry „Bleib mal ganz geschmeidig, Potter. Spiel dich hier bloß nicht auf, sonst..." er sprach nicht weiter, sondern befummelte nur sein Vertrauensschülerabzeichen, während Hagrid über Dracheneier dozierte. „Sind etwa 5-mal so groß wie´n normales Hühnerei und brauchn dementsprechend die Zeit und die Wärme damit se ausgebrütet sind. Schreibt zum nächsten mal etwa anderthalb Rollen Pergament, kommt nicht aufn paa´ Zentimeter an, wie ihr euch das Ausschlüpfen von nem Drachenbaby vorstellt"schloss er den Unterricht ab. Harry brauchte es sich nicht vorstellen wie eins ausschlüpfte, er, Hermine und Ron hatten ja damals in ihrem ersten Jahr dabei zugeschaut wie Norbert, der norwegische Stachelbuckel ausgeschlüpft war, den Hagrid im Eberkopf ‚gewonnen' hatte. Nach der Stunde, verließen die drei das Gelände nicht sofort, sondern wollten noch auf ein Tee mit nach Hagrid kommen, der sie ja bei der Bahnankunft dazu eingeladen hatte. „Schön mal wieder mit euch drein alleine zu reden,"brummte Hagrid, als er sie in seine Hütte ließ „auch wenn's ne kleine Veränderung gegeben hat" er blickte Hermine und Ron an, die Hand in Hand in die Hütte kamen. „Hab mich gefragt wanns denn soweit is´ hatte es schon länger im Gefühl. Alles Gute euch beiden und Harry bei dir klappts auch irgendwann, lass dir nur nie viel anreden, so wie die Kimmkorn das vor zwei Jahren gemacht hat." „Ähh, Hagrid, darauf brauch ich nicht zu warten. Ich meine mit dem Glück, ich bin seit gestern mit Cho Chang aus Ravenclaw zusammen. Vielleicht kommt sie gleich auch noch hierhin, hatte ihr gesagt das wir nach dem Unterricht bei dir sind, hast doch nichts dagegen?" „Nein, sollte ich...wart mal Chang ist doch die kleine Asiatin in der siebten...war sie nich die Freundin von...okay lassen wir das Thema" brach er ab als er in Harrys Gesicht sah. Er wollte auf Cedric ansprechen, ließ es aber dann bleiben. Es klopfte und als Hagrid aufmachte kam Cho hinein „Na den ersten Tag wieder gut überstanden?"begrüßte sie die Runde. „Es geht, bis auf die Tatsache das sich Snape im Unterricht über uns Lustig gemacht hat, war der erste Tag ganz angenehm." Antwortet Ron. Cho setzte sich neben Harry und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Und bei dir,"fragte Harry an Cho, „die letzten Stunden auch überstanden?"  
  
„Ja,"sagte Cho mit Blick auf Harry, „ Trelawney hat mir vorhergesagt das ich mit meinem neuen Freund nicht lange glücklich werde, da er eh bald sterben wird." „Trelawney sagt mir in jeder Stunde meinen Tod voraus. Das ist nichts neues." Hagrid mischte sich jetzt ein: „Willst nen Tee?" fragte er an Cho. „Ja, gerne,"entgegnete sie. „Trelawney haben wir erst morgen oder?"fragte Ron jetzt. „Ja, bin gespannt wie ich diesmal sterbe."Sagte Harry scherzhaft. Die vier blieben noch eine ganze Zeit bei Hagrid bis es anfing dunkel zu werden. „Hagrid wir gehen jetzt mal wieder."Sagte Hermine. „Is gut ihr vier und kommt ruhig ma wieder aufm Tee vorbei." „Werden wir bestimmt."Sagte Ron. Und die vier gingen über das große Hofgelände. „Wer ist jetzt bei euch im Quidditch - Team Kapitän?"fragte Cho an Harry. „Ich"brummte Harry. „McGonagall hat´s mir heut morgen so nebenbei gesagt. Und da es Sache der Hausleitung ist habe ich wohl keine Wahl..." „Ach das schaffst du schon"versuchte Ron ihn zu beruhigen. „Warum kann Katie das nicht machen? DA und Quidditch Training leiten, das könnte ein bisschen viel werden."Protestierte Harry. „Wer soll es sonst machen?"fragte Hermine. „Ich bestimmt nicht, ich hab noch nicht die Ehrfahrung." Sagte Ron. „Und wer macht Jäger? Die sind ja jetzt auch alle weg, außer Katie Bell oder?. Da habt ihr ein kleines Problem."Warf Cho grinsend in die Diskussion. „Da hab ich ja noch gar nicht dran gedacht"Harry schlug mit seiner Hand vor seinem Kopf. „Ich denke nicht, das wir dieses Jahr eine Mannschaft auf die Beine stellen."Sagte er pessimistisch. „Natürlich schaffen wir das." Sagte Ron. „Mit dir als Kapitän." „Lass uns darüber später im Gemeinschaftsraum streiten."Entgegnete Harry. Sie gingen ins Schloss und hielten sich noch eine Zeit lang in der großen Halle auf. Als es dann spät wurde brachte Harry Cho zur Treppe die zum Ravenclaw Turm führte. Dort verabschiedete er sich schweres Herzen von ihr und ging hoch zum Gryffindor Turm. Im Gemeinschaftsraum warteten Ron und Hermine auf der Couch vor dem Kamin auf ihn. „Na konntest dich losreißen?" „Ha Ha, du weißt doch selber wie es ist verliebt zu sein, oder? Aber mal zurück zum Quidditch. Wo ist Ginny und der Rest... Ich hab mir da mal was überlegt." „Und was wenn man mal fragen darf?"wollte Ron neugierig wissen. „Wie wäre es wenn wir Ginny und Seamus zu Jägern machen, die Treiber lassen, dich als Hüter und ich als Sucher. Dann hätten wir das Team komplett."In diesem Augenblick kam Ginny herein. „Was ist mit mir?"fragte sie. „Wir haben uns überlegt, da uns im Quidditch die Jäger fehlen und ich wieder als Sucher spielen darf, ob du nicht als Jägerin spielen würdest." Sagte Harry ganz lieb. „Ich weiß nicht ob das die richtige Position für mich ist. Wer macht denn Kapitän?" „Dreimal darfst du raten."Meinte Ron. „Du Ron? Nicht wirklich oder?" „Nein, natürlich nicht! Harry macht das." „Echt? Na dann mach ich mir keine Sorgen, dann Spiel ich auch wohl Jägerin." „Na gut, wenn das so ist mach ich den Kapitän"Dean und Seamus kamen. „Hey ihr beiden kommt ihr mal eben?"rief Harry ihnen zu „Was ist los?"fragte Seamus „Wir brauchen dringend Jäger für das Team. Hast du nicht Lust?" ließ Harry die Katze aus dem Sack „Ich?! Meinst du ich schaff das?" „Och, ich denke wenn du dich ein wenig anstrengst und Katie dir hilft, dann schaffen wir das schon"Harry grinste Seamus an „Wir machen Übermorgen das erste Training du kannst einen Schulbesen nehmen, das sind zwar nur Komet 260 aber immerhin, wenn du dir dann den neuen Sauberwischs besorgst dann klappt das schon." Seamus ächzte kaum vernehmlich „Okay, wenn du das sagst..."Da es schon ziemlich spät war, verabschiedeten sich die Jungs von den beiden Mädchen und gingen hoch in den Schlafsaal. Am nächsten Tag hatten sie das erste Mal Wahrsagen mit Trelawney, wie erwartet wurde Harry der Tod vorrausgesagt, was ihn nicht wirklich interessierte, auch wenn Trelawney es mit größerer Bestimmtheit voraussagte als zuvor. Es wirkte einfach nur theatralisch dennoch behielt Harry im Hinterkopf, das es Trelawney war, die, die Prophezeiung gemacht hatte. Am Donnerstag war dann das erste Quidditch Training, es stellte sich raus, das Seamus und Ginny für den Anfang gar nicht mal so schlecht waren, auch wenn es noch etwas Übung bedurfte bis die zwei so gut waren wie Angelina und Alicia. Ron hatte seine Form die er zum Schluss hatte beibehalten und Harry hoffte das es so blieb. Der Freitag rückte näher und damit das erste Treffen des neuen und offiziellen DA's. Nach dem Abendessen am Freitag Abend machten sich Ron, Hermine, Harry und Cho auf den Weg zum Raum der Bedürfnisse. Dort angekommen, standen einige neue Mitglieder draußen, die nicht wussten wie wo sie hin sollten. „Ihr müsst ganz fest daran denken was ihr gerade braucht." erklärte Harry. Kurz darauf erschien die Tür und sie alle gingen rein. „Hallo, schön das ihr alle Interesse habt an dieser AG teilzunehmen," begrüßte Harry die anderen Schüler, „Aufgrund der riesigen Nachfrage haben wir den Kurs in zwei Gruppen geteilt. Die eine Gruppe ist Montags und die andere Freitags. Cho und ich werden den am Freitag leiten, Ron und Hermine den am Montag. Aber das wisst ihr wahrscheinlich schon alle. Habt ihr irgendwelche Fragen?" Eine Schülerin aus Ravenclaw meldete sich. „Ja, Jessica?"Cho nahm das Mädchen dran. „Was werden wir denn alles machen?" „Als erstes werde ich euch den Patronus, den Schutzzauber gegen Dementoren, beibringen. Einige haben ihn schon letztes Jahr kennengelernt. Aber ich werde es noch mal für alle die ihn nicht kennen wiederholen. Weiterhin werden wir verschiedene Verteidigungsflüche und leichte Angriffsflüche lernen. Sonst noch Fragen?"Keiner meldete sich. „Lasst uns Anfangen! Ich werde es euch einmal vormachen; Expecto Patronum." Es kam ein riesiger silberner Hirsch aus seinem Zauberstab, der größer war wie je zuvor. Man hörte von den Schülern ein „Oh"und „Ah"als wenn es ein Feuerwerk wäre. „Ihr müsst, während ihr die Formel an ein glückliches Ereignis in eurem Leben denken, sonst funktioniert das ganze nicht, da der Patronus das genaue Gegenteil eines Dementors ist; nämlich Glück und Zufriedenheit. Es wird nicht ganz einfach sein für euch, da hier verständlicherweise keine Dementoren sind, dennoch versucht es mal."Man hörte ungefähr 30 Stimmen „Expecto Patronum"murmeln, aber keinem gelang es so richtig einen Patronus herbeizuzaubern. Aus allen Zauberstäben kamen silbrige Rauchschleier, allerdings ohne jegliche feste Gestalt. „Ihr müsst ganz fest an etwas schönes, glückliches Denken, dann kann's klappen."Und tatsächlich. Bei einigen schimmerten Umrisse von silbrigen Gestalten, Cho hatte es geschafft die silbrigen Umrisse eines Einhorns hervorzurufen, bei Ron waren es Umrisse eines Riesigen Hundes, allerlei Gestalten kamen zum Vorscheinen, sogar ein Hippogreif war mit dabei. Harry schloss die Stunde, da er genau wusste wie anstrengend es war einen Patronus hervorzuzaubern. „So das reicht für heute, wir sehen uns dann nächsten Freitag." Hermine, Ron, Harry und Cho warteten bis alle draußen waren. „War ja schon mal nicht schlecht für den Anfang"meinte Harry als alle anderen draußen waren „Nicht schlecht?! Harry die Stunde war super. Ich hätte nie geglaubt, das ich das so schnell hinbekomme. Und ich glaube das es den anderen auch gefallen hat"entgegnete Cho anerkennend „Jaah, es ist halt nicht einfach, der Patronus – Zauber, aber ich denke wir bekommen das schon hin"stimmte Ron ihr zu. „Trotzdem ist es blöd den Zauber ohne Übungsgegenstand zu üben, damals mit Lupin hatte ich wenigstens ein Boggart (Irrwicht) der sich bei mir ja immer in einen Dementor verwandelt"zweifelte Harry, „ Nun sei mal nicht so negativ, das wird schon, je mehr man übt desto besser klappt das" wusste Hermine zu kontern „Jetzt lasst uns aber rausgehen." Harry verabschiedete sich wie jeden Abend an der Treppe von Cho und ging mit Hermine und Ron in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Er hatte sich noch nicht daran gewöhnt sich jeden Abend so früh von Cho verabschieden zu müssen, aber es ging nun mal nicht anders. „Harry mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken, du bist genau der richtige Leiter für den DA"deutete Ron Harrys Gedanken falsch, nachdem sie sich von Hermine verabschiedet hatten um in den Schlafsaal gingen. 


	4. Nicht Neues

Kapitel 4: Nichts Neues  
  
Harry wachte am Samstagmorgen ziemlich früh auf. Ron war noch in seinen tiefsten Träumen und Harry wollte ihn nicht wecken. Er beschloss hinunter zu gehen um zu Frühstücken. In der großen Halle war für diese Uhrzeit schon reges Treiben, aber Harry konnte Cho noch nicht entdecken. Einige Schüler, die am letzten Abend im DA waren, sprachen Harry an und bestätigten ihm, das er den Unterricht gut geleitet hatte und sie sich schon auf den nächsten Freitag freuten. Jetzt endlich kamen auch Ron und Hermine in die große Halle. „Guten Morgen Harry. Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?"wollte Ron wissen. „Du warst so ruhig am schlafen, da habe ich es einfach nicht übers Herz gebracht,"sagte Harry grinsend, „und da ich dich nicht so wecken kann wie Hermine..." Ron unterbrach ihn „Hätte ich dir auch nicht geraten."In diesem Augenblick kam Cho in die große Halle. Harry sprang auf und begrüßte sie mit einem Kuss und einer herzlichen Umarmung. „Guten Morgen Cho. Na gut geschlafen?" „Ja, sehr gut. Und selbst?"entgegnete sie. „Bestens, ich ..."Er wurde mal wieder von Malfoy unterbrochen, der auch gerade mit Crabbe und Goyle in die Halle kam. „Könnt ihr eure Turteleinen nicht woanders machen, das geht einem ja auf die Nerven!" „Was ist los Malfoy, Eifersüchtig?"fragte Harry in einem gehässigen Ton. „Quatsch, so was wie Liebe gibt es nicht." „Ja, ja, geh mit deinen Gorillas zu eurem Tisch und halt die Klappe!" sagte Cho im strengen Ton. „Chang, meinst du ich lass mir von dir was sagen, nur weil du ein Jahr älter bist? Du vergisst wer hier der Vertrauensschüler ist." sagte Malfoy und strich über sein Abzeichen. „Malfoy, verzieh dich, oder ..." „Oder was, Potter?" „Och, da gibt's ne Menge Möglichkeiten...frag mal deinen Vater" „Du..." Malfoy grummelte noch etwas und zog mit Crabbe und Goyle abermals beleidigt ab. Cho grinste Harry an „Was habt ihr drei gleich vor?" fragte sie. „Wissen wir noch nicht. Haben keine festen Pläne." „Wie wär's wenn wir zum See gehen und uns da unter einen Baum legen und einfach mal entspannen." „Ist eine gute Idee. Treffen wir uns dann nach dem Frühstück draußen?" „Ja, klar. Bis dann."Sie gab ihm ein Kuss und ging zum Ravenclaw Tisch. Harry ging zurück zu Ron und Hermine. „Habt ihr Lust gleich mit zum See zu kommen und einfach mal entspannen?"Ron und Hermine schauten sich an und sagten zugleich „Ja, warum nicht." „Wir treffen uns dann nach dem Frühstück draußen mit Cho." Sie aßen in aller Ruhe und gingen dann nach draußen wo Cho, die anscheinend ziemlich schnell mit essen fertig war, bereits wartete. „Da seid ihr ja endlich."sagte sie. „Wir wollten ja auch keinen neuen Rekord im Schnell - frühstücken aufstellen, sowie du."Bemerkte Ron. „Haha, sehr witzig. Lasst uns gehen."Die zwei Pärchen gingen zum See und legten sich im Schatten, da es noch sehr Warm war. Cho lehnte sich an Harry und Hermine an Ron. So lagen sie den ganzen Tag und redeten über alles mögliche. Nur zum Mittag- und Abendessen, betraten sie das Schloss. Wie es solche Tage an sich haben, neigte sich auch dieser mal wieder viel zu schnell dem Ende zu und Harry musste sich wieder einmal von Cho losreißen. Die nächste Woche verlief recht Ereignislos, wenngleich Harry auffiel, das er mit der Doppelbelastung, DA und Quidditch nicht so die Schwierigkeiten hatte, wie er befürchtete und auch mit den Hausaufgaben klappte es wesentlich besser als im letzten Jahr. Harry hatte zwar das Gefühl das es nicht so bleiben würde – denn das Schuljahr war ja noch lang – aber er wollte Optimistisch an die Sache herangehen. Im Unterricht bei Dumbledore hatte er das Gefühl er würde mehr lernen als in den vergangenen 5 Schuljahren zusammen und das in der ersten Woche. Es gab aber auch etwas was Harry seltsamerweise komisch vorkam. Man hatte immer noch nichts von Voldemort oder zumindest einem Ausbruch der Todesser aus Askaban gehört. Auch wenn viele diese Tatsache als positiv empfanden, Harry beunruhigte sie etwas und er hatte auch das Gefühl als wenn Dumbledore das genauso sah. Am Samstag kam McGonagall zu Harry und Cho, die mal wieder unter ihrem Baum im Schatten lagen. „Potter, Professor Dumbledore möchte sie sprechen." Harry gefiel das gar nicht, da er sich mal wieder von Cho losreißen musste. „Sehen wir uns hier gleich wieder?"fragte er sie. „Sicher, ich warte hier auf dich." Cho gab ihm einen Kuss und er verabschiedete sich für den Moment. Harry ging mit Professor McGonagall zu Dumbledores Büro. „Schoko Frosch"sagte McGonagall. Der Wasserspeier drehte sich, die Wendeltreppe kam zum Vorscheinen, sie gingen hoch und betraten das Büro vom Direktor. Zu Harrys erstaunen sah er den Zauber Minister Cornelius Fudge. „Guten Tag Harry"begrüßte Dumbledore Harry. „Guten Tag Professor, guten Tag Mr. Fudge"sagte er erstaunt. „Guten Tag Mr. Potter"entgegnete Fudge höflich. „Sie wollten mich sprechen, Professor." „Nicht nur ich, sondern auch Mr. Fudge hier, hat dir etwas zu sagen. Keine Angst es wird nicht lange dauern, du kannst gleich wieder zu Miss Chang." Harry schaute nicht gerade überrascht, da er wusste, dass Dumbledore für alles ein Auge hatte. „Setz dich Harry."Dumbledore zeigte auf dem Stuhl neben Fudge. „Danke, also was gibt es?" Jetzt begann Fudge zu reden. „Mr. Potter, wie Sie letztes Jahr mitbekommen haben, war das Ministerium und einige andere Personen mit Ihrer Schilderung über die Wiederkehr von Sie- Wissen- schon- wen..." Harry unterbrach „Sie meinen Voldemort?" Fudge zuckte bei dem Namen zusammen „Äh, ja den meinte ich," Harry sah wie sich Dumbledore ein Grinsen verkniff. „Wie gesagt, wir im Ministerium,"fuhr Fudge fort, „sind zu der Überzeugung gekommen, das wir Sie zu unrecht als Lügner dargestellt haben..." „Nee, jetzt wirklich?"sagte Harry patzig. „Ja,"Fudge bekam einen roten Kopf und Harry musste bei dem Gesicht irgendwie an Onkel Vernon denken. „Was ich sagen wollte ist, das wir im Ministerium trotz, oder gerade wegen der Ereignisse nicht daran glauben, dass Sie - wissen - schon - wer wieder an die Macht kommt, da der Grossteil seiner Anhänger in Askaban sitzen..." Harry unterbrach abermals „Denken sie mal an letztes Jahr was ist da noch passiert, haben sie Zeitung gelesen? Große Schlagzeile Massenausbruch aus Askaban. Denken sie das, das nicht noch mal passieren kann?" „Das war einmalig..." „Denken Sie. Was denen einmal glückt, kann auch ein zweites Mal glücken, oder nicht? Sie wissen ganz genau, das sich auf Askaban kein Dementor mehr befindet. Professor Dumbledore hat Ihnen nach der letzten Runde des Trimagischen Turniers doch gesagt was Sie machen müssten, um eine endgültige Wiederkehr Voldemorts zu verhindern...Nicht soviel haben Sie gemacht"Harry hielt Daumen und Zeigefinger kaum 2 mm dicht auseinander „Statt dessen haben Sie und der Tagesprophet eine Hetzkampagne gegen Professor Dumbledore und Mich gestartet" Harry ließ alle Wut über das Ministerium aufgrund des letzten Jahres an Fudge aus „Ich gehe sogar soweit das ich Ihnen die Verantwortung, dessen gebe, was letzten Sommer in der Mysteriums – Abteilung passiert ist. Ihnen und Ihrem Ignoranten Verhalten der Wahrheit gegenüber und Sie wollen MIR erzählen, dass das was vor zwanzig Jahren, war sich nicht wiederholen kann, jetzt wo Voldemort wieder auferstanden ist?" Dumbledore versuchte Harry zu beruhigen da dieser sich auf 180 befand „Was Harry damit sagen will, Cornelius, ist das Sie Ihre Augen nicht vor dem verschließen dürfen, was geschehen ist und höchstwahrscheinlich wieder geschehen ist. Ich habe Ihnen, wie Harry eben bereits erwähnte, gesagt, knüpfen Sie Kontakt mit den Riesen und was Sie nicht gemacht haben, habe ich getan. Wenn ich sie richtig verstanden habe, sind sie bereit mit uns friedlich in Kontakt zu treten" Dumbledore lächelte Harry zu „Unser Wildhüter, Rubeus Hagrid, war letztes Jahr dort und hat mit den Verhandlungen angefangen, Hagrids letzten Bericht zufolge sind sie bereit mit uns in den Kampf – insofern nötig – gegen Voldemort zu ziehen" Fudge offensichtlich wie vom Blitz getroffen fand seine Stimme wieder „Unter...unter welchen Bedingungen soll das laufen, Dumbledore" „Wenn ich Hagrid richtig verstanden habe wollen die Riesen, das Sie ihnen ein Gebiet in Großbritannien gewähren, in dem die sich aufhalten können, am liebsten natürlich in den Bergen, sie wissen ja wie die Riesen sind" Dumbledore sprach zu Fudge als ob er ihm gerade erklären wolle wie seine Einschätzung zur momentanen Situation in der Quidditch – Liga ist, ruhig und gelassen. „Das...das geht nicht...die Leute..." Harry sah Fudge an als wolle er ihm geradewegs an die Kehle springen „Okay...okay...okay...ich werde sehen was sich machen lässt" „Sie sollen nicht sehen was sich machen lässt...SIE SOLLEN ETWAS UNTERNEHMEN! Wie lange glauben Sie wird Voldemort auf sich warten lasen. Wenn Sie weiter zusehen wollen wie Voldemort langsam wieder an die Macht kommt...dann schön...tun Sie das...ich werde kämpfen wenn es nötig ist. Aber wundern Sie sich bitte nicht wenn Ihre heile Welt da draußen zugrunde geht"Harry wandte sich an Dumbledore „Ich gehe wieder nach draußen, Professor, wenn's in Ordnung ist...sonst muss Ihr schönes Büro wieder leiden" Dumbledore nickte Harry zu und lächelte „Ist gut Harry, wir sehen uns dann. Und grüß Miss Chang von mir" „Danke, Sir. Guten Tag Mr. Fudge"Harry verließ das Büro und war sauer. Wie konnte sich Fudge nur derartig dem verschließen, was sich wahrscheinlich nicht vermeiden ließ. Harry ging mit rotem Kopf aus dem Schloss, er war noch immer auf 180. Cho kam ihm entgegen. „Was ist los? Du siehst so sauer aus." „Bin ich auch! Dieser arrogante Minister von Fudge..." „Was ist mit dem? War er auch bei Dumbledore?" „Ja, leider. Er meinte Voldemort könnte es nicht mehr schaffen an die Macht zu kommen, genauso wie die Todesser es nicht schaffen könnten aus Askaban auszubrechen. Was völliger Schwachsinn ist!" „Wieso das? Du- weißt- schon- wer ist doch zur Zeit alleine, oder?" „JA, ABER ES IST NUR NOCH EINE FRAGE DER ZEIT BIS VOLDEMORTS LEUTE AUS ASKABAN AUSBRECHEN. ES IST DOCH NIEMAND DA DER AUF ALLES AUFPASST." schrie Harry sie an. „Lass deinen Frust bitte nicht an mir aus!" gab Cho scharf zurück. „'tschuldigung bin einfach nur sauer! Lass uns wieder in Schatten zurück und über etwas anderes reden." „Ist gut", Sie gab ihm einen Kuss und sie legten sich wieder unter ihrem Baum. „Jetzt beruhig dich wieder"sagte Cho und streichelte Harry durchs Haar. „'tschuldigung noch mal das ich dich eben so angeschrien hab." „Ist schon gut. Ich konnte Fudge auch noch nie leiden und so etwas passt ja zu ihm" Der Rest des Tages war sehr angenehm und Harry beruhigte sich sehr schnell wieder. Er dachte sich, das so eine Freundin auch nur besänftigend sein kann. Er hatte sich mit seinem Kopf auf ihrem Schoß gelegt und sie kraulte ihm durchs Haar und Harry gefiel es, er könnte so noch Stunden lang liegen. Die nächsten Wochen passierte nichts außergewöhnliches, die Stunden nahmen ihren lauf, Harry bemerkte, das seine Hauptfächer immer schwieriger und fordernder wurden und die Lehrer, insbesondere Snape gaben Unmengen an Hausaufgaben auf. Harry verbrachte jede mögliche freie Minute mit Cho. Es war das erste Mal das Harry es richtig genoss neidische Blicke auf sich zu ziehen. Die Doppeltbelastung Quidditch - Training und DA lief auch gut, besser als es sich Harry vorgestellt hatte. Es war Anfang Oktober als Hermine nach dem Mittagessen auf ihn zukam „Harry, hast du heute schon den Tagespropheten gelesen?" „Nein wieso? Wieder ein paar Horror - Märchen über mich?" „Nein, das nicht, aber les selbst."Hermine reichte ihm die Zeitung. Was er dort las musste er sich mehrfach durchlesen um zu glauben was da stand  
  
Du – weißt – schon – wer keine Gefahr mehr Nachdem letzten Sommer die Rückkehr von Du – weißt – schon – wem offiziell bestätigt wurde und viele es mit der Angst zutun bekamen, reichte das Zaubereiministerium gestern eine Stellungnahme in die Redaktion die besagt, das ohne seine Todesser er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, keine Gefahr mehr für die magische und nicht – magische (Muggel) Gesellschaft darstellt. Das Ministerium ist der Auffassung, dass der Unnennbare, durch den Verlust seiner in Askaban sitzenden Todesser, hilflos ist. Gerüchte, die besagen das Zaubereiminister Fudge oder eine andere Person Kontakt mit den Riesen aufgenommen haben könnte wurden in dem Schreiben dementiert.  
  
„DAS DARF DOCH WOHL NICHT WAR SEIN!"schrie Harry so laut das sich einige der anderen Schülern zu ich umdrehten „Bleib ruhig, Harry" versuchte Hermine ihn zu beruhigen. Es half nichts „Fudge versucht zwanghaft die Leute dazu zu bringen sich allzu sehr in Sicherheit zu wiegen...so ein Idiot...der glaubt anscheinend durch solchen Schwachsinn in der Zeitung Voldemort von seinen Plänen abbringen zu können. Was soll so ein ausgekochter Unsinn." Hermine schüttelte mit dem Kopf „Ich weiß es nicht, aber lass uns lieber nach draußen zu den anderen gehen...vielleicht hilft dir das ja dich zu beruhigen." Harry und Hermine gingen nach draußen und kurze Zeit später folgte auch Cho „Was war eben los, das du so gebrüllt hast?"Harry zeigte ihr den Artikel. „Das ist mal wieder typisch Fudge"sagte sie. „Der bildet sich echt ein, das Voldemort nicht zurück an die Macht kommt. Ich glaub es nicht"regte sich Harry weiter auf. „An seiner Haltung änderst du auch nichts"versuchte Hermine ihn immer noch zu beruhigen „Er ist nun mal ein Sturkopf"schaltete Ron sich ein „Aber sieh es doch mal so, am Ende ist er der Dumme wenn er wieder einmal eingestehen muss, das er falsch lag" „Aber wie weit muss es kommen, dass Fudge eingesteht, das er falsch lag" Harry war einfach nicht zu beruhigen. Resignierend meinte Hermine: „Ich weiß es doch auch nicht." Sehr zum Ärgernis der anderen hielt seine schlechte Laune den ganzen Tag an erst gegen Erst abends fing es an besser zu werden. Nach dem Unterricht gingen Harry und Ron mit den anderen zum Quidditchtraining. Dies war eine gute Gelegenheit, seinen Frust ein Ventil zum Ablassen zu geben und außerdem stand schon bald das erste Spiel an; ausgerechnet gegen Ravenclaw. Dennoch, das Team spielte sich immer mehr ein und auch die neuen Jäger, Ginny und Seamus kamen unter der Anleitung von Katie immer besser klar. Wieder zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum kam Hermine auf Ron, Harry und Ginny zu „Das Datum für das erste Hogsmaede – Wochenende steht fest: es ist das Wochenende vor Halloween. Wir können dann ja zu sechst hingehen, ich meine mit Cho und Dean. Wie wäre das?" „Ist eine gute Idee, können wir ja mal wieder Fred und George besuchen gehen"sagte Ron. „Warum nicht, hab ich nichts gegen einzuwenden"warf Harry ein. Die Zeit bis zum Hogsmaede besuch verging sehr schnell, so kam es Harry auf jeden fall vor. Es war jetzt Freitag und am Samstag durften sie ins Dorf gehen. Es war jetzt die letzte Stunde und alle waren schon mit ihren Gedanken im Wochenende. „Auch wenn es Ihnen allen schwer fällt, könnten sie jetzt noch eine viertel Stunde den Unterricht folgen?"forderte McGonagall die Schüler auf. Doch sie dachten alle nicht dran und McGonagall resignierte nach fünf Minuten. „Also gut, da sie ja alle sowieso schon im Wochenende sind, verhalten Sie sich wenigstens ruhig und hören mir zu! Wenn Sie morgen nach Hogsmaede gehen, machen sie mir keine Schande und amüsieren sich schön. Bis dahin alles gute und ein schönes Wochenende! Sie können jetzt ausnahmsweise früher gehen"sagte Sie mit einem lächeln auf den Lippen. Harry, Ron und Hermine gingen nach draußen, wo sie sich mit Cho verabredet hatten. Als Cho rauskam gingen die vier mal wieder unter ihrem Stammbaum, wo sie fast jeden Tag verbrachten. Der Tag verlief wie üblich ruhig und gemütlich. Und wie üblich ging er für Harry viel zu schnell um und er konnte sich wieder einmal schwer von Cho trennen, als sie in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum ging. Am nächsten Tag nach dem Mittagessen machten sich die sechs auf den Weg nach Hogsmaede. Im Dorf war wie immer an solchen Tagen der Bär los. Sie beschlossen zuerst, George in seinem Laden Feorge zu besuchen, vielleicht war dort ja auch schon Lee Jordan, der ja weiterhin die Quidditch – Spiele in Hogwarts kommentieren wird. „Hallo, hallo" begrüßte Lee die drei Pärchen, als diese den Laden betraten „Hallo Lee, wie geht's dir? Wo ist George?"wollte Ron wissen. „Ach der ist im Lager und holt Nachschub an Kanariencremeschnittchen und Langzieh – Ohren. Sind die Verkaufsschlager" er blickte zu Harry und Cho die Arm in Arm in den Laden gekommen waren „Cho Chang und Harry Potter?! Na wenn das man gut geht..." er grinste die beiden an „Wieso denn das" meinte Cho erstaunt „Na ja, immerhin müsst ihr im Quidditch gegeneinander antreten, wenn das man nicht zur Beziehungskrise führt..." „Hahaha"lachte Harry trocken „Witzbold, seh du lieber zu das der Laden in Schwung bleibt...ach hallo George"George kam gerade mit einigen Kisten in den Laden „Oh hallo, hoher Besuch in unserem bescheidenen Lädchen, wie geht's euch?" „Danke, gut. Dein Herr Kompagnon hat da zwar so einige Zweifel aber ansonsten ist alles klar" meinte Harry mit einem nicht böse gemeinten Seitenhieb auf Lees Anmerkung was Cho und Harry betraf. Die drei Pärchen unterhielten sich mit Lee und George und verabschiedeten sich dann nach gut einer halben Stunde. Sie gingen in den Drei Besen um etwas zu trinken. „Sagt mal bilde ich mir das nur ein oder ist hier mehr los als sonst...hier bekommst ja kein Fuß vor dem anderen"bemerkte Ron erstaunt. Er hatte Recht der Pub war voller als er sonst an den Hogsmaede Wochenenden war. Dennoch schafften es die sechs sich einen Tisch in einer Ecke zu ergattern. „Was ist hier los? Haben wir was verpasst? Gibt es irgendwas umsonst? Dann her damit" meinte Ron. Harry schaute sich um und bemerkte das auffällig viele weibliche Gäste hier waren. Mit einem Mal lichtete sich die Gruppe und den sechsen gingen die Kinnladen je eine Station tiefer . Aus der Gruppe von Frauen kam Viktor Krum hervor, der bulgarische Sucher und Nationalspieler. Sofort erblickte er Hermine. „Erminne, Potterrr wie gett es euch?"Er begrüßte die Runde. „Viktor, was machst du denn hier?" „Na, ich wohne hirr. Seit ein parr Tagen. Wollte rraus aus Bulgarien" „Und was willst du jetzt hier machen?"fragte Ron „Ich muss mein Englisch errstmall besserrn, dann verrsuchen ich bei Ministerium in England ein Job bekommen." Harry fiel auf das Krum die ganze Zeit recht argwöhnisch auf Ron und Hermine schaute. „Erminne kann ich mit dich sprecken? Alleine?" „Ist gut, komm lass uns raus gehen" scheinbar demonstrativ gab sie Ron einen Kuss und ging dann mit Krum aus dem Pub raus. „Ganz schön eifersüchtig unsere Berühmtheit, was?" meinte Dean als die beiden verschwunden waren. „Kein Wunder er hat doch im vierten Jahr als er wegen des Trimagischen Turniers hier war fast die ganze Zeit versucht an Hermine heran zu kommen und nun muss er mit ansehen das sie ausgerechnet mit Ron zusammen ist" erklärte Harry „Nun mal langsam, Alter. Was soll das denn heißen ‚ausgerechnet'"lief Ron auf die Barrikade „Ganz ruhig, Ron. Ich habe nur versucht es Dean aus Viktors Sicht zu erklären. Krum hat doch eure Streiterein damals mitbekommen. Er hat garantiert nicht damit gerechnet, das ihr beiden mal zusammen kommt. Wenn er was erwartet hat dann, das ich mit Hermine zusammen bin, aber nicht du" „Dann sag das doch gleich und mach nicht immer alles so kompliziert" warf Ron ein. Hermine und Krum kamen erst nach ungefähr 20 Minuten wieder rein. Krum schaute ein wenig trüb drein. Jetzt nahm Ron Hermine bei Seite doch Harry konnte alles hören. „Was wollte der von dir?" „Er hat mich auf dich angesprochen, ob wir zusammen wären oder so" „Hat der doch eben gesehen als ihr rausgegangen seid" „Ja schon, nur er wollte es nur noch mal von mir bestätigt haben, damit er sich keine Hoffnung machen brauch" „Wieso Hoffnung? Will er was von dir?"fragte Ron ungläubisch. „Ja, ich bin ein Grund warum er hier ist. Da er aber jetzt weiß das ich in dich verliebt bin und ich ihm jede Hoffnung genommen habe, will er mich aus dem Kopf schlagen" „Brave Hermine"sagte Ron grinsend und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Was ist los ihr Zwei?"fragte Cho. „Nichts, wieso?"Die beiden setzten sich wieder zu den anderen. Sie verbrachten die Zeit in Hogsmaede hauptsächlich damit, sich mit Krum im Drei Besen zu unterhalten. Er erzählte ihnen das Karkaroff seit dem Ende des Trimagischen Turniers nicht mehr aufgetaucht sei. Alle Schüler Durmstrangs vermuteten das er Tod war. Karkaroff war ein Todesser gewesen und hatte dem Zaubereiministerium bei seiner Gefangennahme einige Namen von noch unbekannten Todessern genannt und war dadurch nicht unbedingt beliebt geworden bei Voldemort. Da allerdings dieses Thema zu ernst für den schönen Nachmittag war wechselten sie es schnell wieder und unterhielten sich über Quidditch und andere weitaus angenehmere Sachen. Wie immer wenn etwas schön war ging der Nachmittag viel zu schnell vorbei. Es dämmerte als sie das Schloss wieder betraten und nachdem Abendessen musste sich Harry wieder einmal widerwillig von Cho verabschieden. Die Vorbereitungen auf das diesjährige Halloween Fest liefen auf vollen Touren. Wie jedes Jahr hatte Hagrid hüttengroße Kürbisse gezüchtet, die ausgehüllt wurden und mit Fackeln bestückt wurden, so das sie von innen heraus leuchteten. Harry und Cho hatten mit den anderen abgemacht das jedes Pärchen der sechser Clique den Abend alleine verbringt. Dumbledore hatte alle damit überrascht, das er für dieses Jahr erneut die Schwestern des Schicksals eingeladen hatte. Er war der Meinung das man in den schweren Zeiten das feiern nicht vergessen dürfe und da Halloween diesmal auf einem Samstag lag, war die Sperrstunde aufgehoben worden. Die drei Pärchen gingen zur großen Halle und rissen die Münder auf. Anstatt der Üblichen Haustische waren die Runden Tische aufgestellt worden, die schon am Weihnachtsball beim Trimagischen Turnier aufgestellt worden waren. Das hieß, das man sich unabhängig der Häuser hinsetzten durfte. Harry und Cho setzten sich natürlich nebeneinander. „Was hast du eigentlich nach dem Essen vor?"fragte Harry. „Es ist noch schönes Wetter und da könnten wir noch ein bisschen nach draußen gehen. Oder an was hättest du gedacht?" „Ist eine gute Idee. Ich hatte ehrlich gesagt keine Idee" antwortete Harry. Sie aßen in aller Ruhe und gingen nach dem Festessen nach draußen unter ihrem Baum. Cho legte ihren Kopf auf Harrys Schoß. Anfangs redeten sie noch über alles mögliche, bis sie auf das letzte Valentinstag zu sprechen kamen. „Ich war schon eifersüchtig, als du sagtest, das du dich mit Hermine treffen wolltest"gab Cho zu. „Da gab es aber keinen Grund für, da sie mich treffen wollte, weil Rita Kimmkorn einen Artikel über mich schreiben sollte"erklärte Harry . „Das weiß ich jetzt auch. Nur es war so komisch. Ich kann es nicht erklären" „Ist ja auch nicht weiter schlimm. Nur was mich störte, war, das du dann mit Michael Corner zusammen warst ..." Cho unterbrach ihn „Hör mir dem auf, der hat wirklich nur schlecht über dich geredet und ehrlich gesagt, war ich nur mit ihm zusammen, weil ich dich eifersüchtig machen wollte"Harry dachte gerade was Ron jetzt wohl sagen würde und murmelte „Frauen"„Was hast du gesagt?"wollte Cho wissen. „Ach... nichts. Wieso?"„Ich meinte da gerade so was wie ‚Frauen' gehört zu haben"„So etwas würde ich nie sagen"sagte Harry grinsend. Sie gab ihm einen langen zärtlichen Kuss. „Cho" „Ja, Harry" „Ich bin richtig glücklich das ich dich hab" „Ich bin auch glücklich mit dir"Sie schauten sich lange in die Augen und Harrys Augen funkelten vor Glück. „Du weißt ja, das wir als erstes im Quidditch gegen einander spielen"begann Cho das nächste Thema. „Ja, weiß ich. Und wir werden gewinnen" „Das glaubst auch nur du. Dieses Jahr werden wir gewinnen"„Wie denn ohne Arme? Auch wenn wir noch nicht eingespielt sind, für euch reicht es allemal"stichelte Harry. „Grade weil ihr noch nicht eingespielt seid, werden wir euch hoch schlagen"konterte Cho „Auch wenn ihr hoch führen solltet, was nicht der fall sein wird, ich werde vor dir den Schnatz finden und fangen" Sie stachelten sich noch eine ganze Zeit weiter auf, entschieden sich dann noch ins Schloss zurück zu gehen, um ein bisschen zu Feiern. Im großen Saal spielten die Schwestern des Schicksals und einige Schüler tanzten bis zur totale Erschöpfung. Um Mitternacht sollte als Höhepunkt des Abends ein Riesen Feuerwerk vor dem Schloss sein. Cho klammerte sich an Harry, da es jetzt etwas kühler geworden war. Nach dem Feuerwerk war das Fest dann zu Ende und die Schüler gingen in ihre Schlafsäle. „Bis morgen Harry, schlaf gut und Träum was schönes" verabschiedete sich Cho vor der Treppe die zum Ravenclaw Gemeinschaftsraum führte. „Schlaf du auch gut" er gab ihr einen Kuss und ging hoch zum Gryffindorturm, wo auch Ron und Hermine gerade hoch gingen. „Hallo ihr beiden, schönen Abend gehabt?" fragte Harry, der sich langsam daran gewöhnte sich jeden Abend von Cho verabschieden zu müssen „Jaah", entgegnete Hermine „stell dir vor Ron hat sich auf die Tanzfläche gewagt!" „Ist nicht wahr, und beide Füße noch heil?" „Hey was soll das denn heißen, nur weil ich nicht gern tanze heißt das doch längst nicht, das ich jedem dabei die Füße breche" meinte Ron leicht pikiert. Sie verabschiedeten sich von Hermine und gingen in ihren Schlafsaal. Es war wirklich eine gute Idee von Dumbledore gewesen das er das Fest so organisiert hatte, denn, so befürchtete Harry, viel würde es in naher Zukunft nicht mehr zu feiern geben. 


	5. Das neue Team

Kapitel 5: Das neue Team Der nächste Tag, verlief eher ruhig und Träge, da die meisten nicht viel geschlafen hatten. Auch Harry, der eigentlich geplant hatte zu trainieren ersparte sich und der Mannschaft das Training dazu war er einfach zu müde. Sie verbrachten den Tag weites gehend damit, um den See zu spazieren oder einfach nur in der großen Halle zu sitzen und sich über alles mögliche zu unterhalten. Das versäumte Training wollte Harry in der nächsten Woche nachholen, schließlich war das Spiel gegen Ravenclaw schon am nächsten Wochenende. Harry schindete seine Mitspieler bis zur absoluten Leistungsgrenze. So zum Beispiel verlangte er von Katie, sie solle mit Seamus und Ginny verschiedene Taktiken eintrainieren die den Gegner überraschen sollten, aber auch Harry selbst ging im Training bis an seine Grenze, indem er beispielsweise den Wronski – Bluff übte, der ihm aber nicht zu seiner Zufriedenheit gelang, so dass er beschloss diesen nicht im Spiel einzusetzen. Dennoch war Harry sehr mit dem Training zufrieden, da die Mannschaft immer besser miteinander harmonisierte; Treiber und Jäger entwickelten Zeichen (ähnlich wie beim Muggelsport Baseball), die nur sie zu entziffern wussten und somit beim Gegner für böse Überraschungen führen konnten. Ron verbesserte seine Form immer weiter, so das er mit seinen Trainingsleistungen immer mehr an denen Woods, herankam. Harry konnte mit seinem Team wirklich zufrieden sein. Es war jetzt Freitag und Harry hatte ein Abschluss Training vor dem großen Spiel geplant. Es verlief alles ruhig bis einige Slytherins mal wieder für Unruhe sorgten. „Hey Potter, meinst du echt das dein Team etwas bringt?" rief Malfoy höhnisch. Katie kam auf Harry zugeflogen. „Beachte sie einfach nicht, die sind es nicht wert" „Ich ignoriere die schon die ganze Zeit. Als wenn ich mich von denen stören lassen würde,"sagte Harry gelassen, „Los Leute, jetzt üben wir noch ein paar Spielzüge für morgen" rief er. Harry staunte nicht schlecht, er war stolz auf sein Team, was wirklich von Training zu Training besser zusammen spielte. Er sah wie einige Slytherin abzogen und auch Malfoy sagte keinen Ton mehr. Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde brach Harry das Training ab. „Das war's für heute, ruht euch aus, denn morgen müssen wir gewinnen," er sah wie unten schon das Team aus Ravenclaw wartete um noch zu Trainieren. Cho kam jetzt auf Harry zu. „Na", begrüßte sie ihn mit einem Kuss, „alles klar bei euch?" „Ja, ihr werdet eure Schwierigkeiten mit uns haben" „Das werden wir ja noch sehen, jetzt verschwinde schon. Oder willst du etwa spionieren?" „Ich und spionieren? Wie kommst du denn da drauf?" „Ja Ja, jetzt geh schon. Seh'n uns nachher noch zum DA"sie gab ihm noch einen Kuss und flog zu den anderen. „Bis dann"rief Harry ihr hinterher, doch sie schien es nicht mehr zu hören. Nach dem Abendessen traf sich dann der DA im üblichen Raum. Harry zeigte ihnen einen leichten Fluch- Abwehrzauber. Nach einer halben Stunde hatte ihn jeder mindestens einmal geschafft. Nach einer weiteren Stunde, wo Harry und Cho den Schülern einen etwas schwierigeren Abwehrzauber zeigten, machte er für diesen Freitag Schluss, denn er musste sich noch Mental auf den nächsten Tag vorbereiten. Am nächsten morgen stand er sehr früh, er wollte sich noch vor dem Spiel mit Cho treffen. Sie gingen nach dem Frühstück noch ein bisschen nach draußen. „Cho?"fragte er. „Ja, Harry. Was ist los?" „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich gleich spielen soll. Soll ich so spielen wie immer oder soll ich Rücksicht auf dich nehmen?" „Spiel so wie du immer spielst. Es ist mir egal ob wir gewinnen oder verlieren. Zugegeben gewinnen möchte ich schon, aber unsere Beziehung ist mir wichtiger. Es ist nur ein Spiel Harry, also mach dir keine Sorgen." „Danke Cho. Es wird schon gut gehen"er gab ihr einen Kuss und es wurde langsam Zeit sich für's Spiel vorzubereiten. Eine Vielzahl von Schülern machte sich auf den Weg ins Stadion. Harry verabschiedete sich für den Moment von Cho und ging zu den anderen in die Umkleide. Sie waren am Diskutieren wie das Spiel wohl ausgehen würde. Harry wusste nicht was er noch als Motivation sagen sollte. Ihm fehlte irgendwie Wood der immer irgendwie aufmunternde Worte fand. „Lasst uns noch mal die Taktik durchgehen, also, lasst euch nicht zu sehr unter Druck setzten, spielt so, als wenn ihr noch nie etwas anderes gemacht hättet. Okay? Seid ihr bereit?" Die anderen murmelten ein „Ja" „Also los geht jetzt raus und zeigt denen wer die bessere Mannschaft ist" beendete Harry seine Ansprache. Sie schnappten ihre Besen und flogen aufs Spielfeld, wo sie mit einem Riesen Applaus und Geschrei empfangen wurden. „Und hier das Team Gryffindor"sagte Lee durchs Mikrofon. „Ob Potter seine junge Mannschaft gegen das von seiner Zukünftigen gut eingespielten eine Chance hat? Oder wird es nach dem Spiel eine Krise zwischen Chang und Potter geben ..." „JORDAN, reißen sie sich mit ihren Kommentaren zusammen!" befahl McGonagall. „Schon gut Professor. Wie eben gesagt das Gryffindor- Team noch sehr jung mit Ron Weasley als Hüter, Treiber sind Andrew Kirke und Jack Sloper und Jäger Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan und die bezaubernde Katie Bell"Aus der Gryffindorreihe ertönte lauter Jubel. Lee gab jetzt die Aufstellung von Ravenclaw bekannt. Da kamen natürlich große Jubelzurufe von den Ravenclaw Schülern. „Und als Schiedsrichter Madam Hooch" „ Gebt euch die Hand", forderte Madame Hooch die beiden Kapitäne auf „Also ich will ein faires Spiel sehen, auf meinen Pfiff geht's los" erklärte Madam Hooch. „Und da ertönt der Anpfiff, Bell schnappt sich als erstes den Quaffel, macht eine Drehung um die eigene Achse, weicht Randolpf Bone aus und passt zu Finnigan, der leitet ihn weiter an Weasley, Weasley versucht einen langen pass nach Bell, doch der wird von Straton abgefangen" hörte Harry Lee kommentieren. Er sah über das Spielfeld doch im Moment war vom Schnatz keine Spur. Cho war auf seinen Fersen und beobachtete jede seiner Bewegungen. „TOR für Gryffindor," brüllte Lee, „damit führen sie mit 10 zu 0 durch ein Wunderbares Tor von Bell" Cho flog an ihm vorbei „Na schon was entdeckt?"fragte sie neugierig. „Nein, selbst wenn würde ich es dir sicher nicht sagen" antwortete er grinsend. Harry hörte Lee kommentieren „Und da war der Ausgleich für Ravenclaw, ein unhaltbarer Schuss von Straton. Was machen denn Chang und Potter da oben? Kaffeekränzchen können die später machen"Sehr witzig, dachte Harry. „UND DA FÄLLT SCHON WIEDER EIN TOR FÜR GRYFFINDOR! Das 20 zu 10 bescherte diesmal Ginny Weasley nach einem wunderbaren pass von Finnigan" Lautes gejubel von den Gryffindors. Das viele Training hatte sich bisher ausgezahlt gemacht, dachte sich Harry. „Ravenclaw jetzt im Angriff, Straton passt zu Bone, doch was ist das? Sloper lässt einen Klatscher los ... Autsch, das tat sicher weh, der Klatscher haut Bone fast vom Besen. Gryffindor hat sich den Quaffel wieder geholt und sie passen ihn hervorragend... Weasley, gibt ab an Finnigan, Finnigan fliegt einen Salto, passt zu Bell, ... TOOOOR, 30 zu 10, ein super pass Spiel von Gryffindor" Harry war stolz auf sein Team, sie spielten wirklich gut. Was war das, Harry meinte einen Luftzug im Nacken zu fühlen, er drehte sich um und sah etwas glitzerndes. War das der Schnatz? Er flog schnell in Richtung des glänzenden Objektes. Cho hat es anscheinend bemerkt und flog ihm sofort hinterher und sie waren Kopf an Kopf. Harry setzte zum Sturzflug an, doch Cho drängte ihn ab, er kam ins Straucheln und setzte seinen Besen wieder in Normal Position. Er sah kein glitzern mehr, hatte den Schnatz verloren. Was war mit Cho hatte sie ihn gefangen? Nein, er sah sie am anderen Ende des Spielfeldes. „Was für ein Kopf an Kopf rennen zwischen unserem Traumpaar..." „JORDAN! Kommentieren Sie das Spiel und nicht die Beziehung zwischen den Suchern!"meckerte McGonagall. „Schon gut Professor, der derzeitige Zwischenstand 50 zu 40. Ravenclaw holt auf. Doch sie sind nicht im Quaffelbesitz"Harry suchte das ganze Feld nach dem Schnatz ab, doch er konnte ihn nicht sehen. Cho flog wieder an ihm vorbei „Was war das eben?"„Nichts wieso? War doch lustig oder?" „Na ja, unter Lustig versteh ich was anderes. Sag bescheid wenn du den Schnatz gefunden hast" „Das würde ich dir auch auf die Nase binden, such selber mal fleißig" er flog jetzt davon und suchte weiter. „TOOOOOR, es ist wieder ausgeglichen, nach einem schönen Tor von Bone"Harry sah ihn wieder, der Schnatz. Wie würde er sich verhalten? Er entschied sich für einen Täuschungsmanöver. Cho flog ihm wieder nach, sie ließ ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen, das machte er sich zu nutzen. Er flog jetzt nah an den Türmen, ließ den Schnatz nicht aus den Augen, achtete aber gleichzeitig auf Cho's Bewegungen. Harry erhöhte das Tempo, flog wieder auf's offene Feld und machte einen Looping. Bruchstückhaft hörte er Jordan „70 zu 50... Gryffindor führt" Der Schnatz war jetzt ganz nah, Cho direkt hinter ihm. Harry erhöhte nochmals das Tempo... streckte seine Hand nach dem Schnatz aus, wurde aber von Cho gestört, die jetzt neben ihm war. Es war ein Kopf an Kopf Rennen, Harry stellte sich auf seinen Besen ... sprang ... und hielt ihn in den Händen, den Gold Schnatz. „DAS SPIEL IST AUS, POTTER HAT DEN SCHNATZ GEFANGEN," brüllte Lee, „Endstand 220 zu 50. Es war ein wunderbares und aufregendes Spiel. Glückwunsch an das junge Gryffindor Team, das hervorragend gespielt hat" Cho kam auf Harry zu „Glückwunsch,"sie gab ihm ein Kuss, „hast mal wieder super gespielt" „Danke, du warst aber auch wirklich gut" gab er zurück. „WIR HABEN GEWONNEN!"jetzt kamen Ron, Katie und die anderen auf Harry zu, und waren am jubeln. Die Gryffindors brachen in Jubelstürme aus und feierten ihr neues Team. Als die Slytherins vorbei kamen, konnte Harry das Gesicht von Malfoy erkennen, welches nicht gerade glücklich aussah. Im Gemeinschaftsraum ließ Harry dann die erste Ladung von Filibusters Hitzefreiem und Nasszündenden Feuerwerk ab, dass ihm Fred und George zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatten. Die Party ging bis weit nach Mitternacht und als sie dann endlich im Bett waren, fiel Harry wie Tod ins Bett und schlief ohne Schwierigkeiten ein. Es war mitten in der Nacht als Harry aufwachte; seine Narbe schmerzte und dennoch hatte er ein seltsames, beinahe unheimliches Glücksgefühl und er wusste genau was dies bedeutete...irgendwas war geschehen und Voldemort schien sich über irgendwas zu freuen. Er wollte die anderen jetzt nicht wecken und beschloss es ihnen am nächsten morgen zu sagen, auch hatte er sich vorgenommen, nach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste mit Dumbledore zu sprechen. Er drehte sich um, um wieder einzuschlafen, doch das fiel ihm diesmal wesentlich schwerer. „Du musst unbedingt nach Dumbledore gehen, wie du schon sagtest, da muss irgendwas passiert sein,"meinte Hermine erschrocken, als Harry Ron und ihr berichtet hat, was in der Nacht geschehen war. „Ich kann ihn doch nicht an einem Sonntag stören, nee, das mach ich morgen nach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" „Meint ihr ob der Sonntagsprophet was bringt?" fragte Ron die anderen während die drei die Treppe hinunter zur großen Halle gingen. „Ich glaube kaum,"erklärte Harry „wenn irgendwas passiert ist, dann wird Fudge die Presse anweisen nichts zu schreiben, damit die Leute nach seinen Berichten darüber, das Voldemort keine Gefahr mehr ist, nicht in Panik geraten. Außerdem würde das seine Glaubwürdigkeit untergraben...nein ich glaub nicht das irgendeine Zeitung etwas bringen wird...Leider." „Ah, unser Professor Potter,"Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle tauchten auf, „wie läuft der denn ihr Unterricht Professor?"fragte er höhnisch. „Malfoy, halt's Maul und Verpiss dich!"konterte Harry. „Wieso? Haben sie noch viel Vorzubereiten für den nächsten Schwachsinn Unterricht?" „Das einzigste was Schwachsinn ist, ist das du lebst, das beste wäre wenn du sterben gehen würdest" „Hilfe, ich hab jetzt aber Angst" Crabbe und Goyle schnaubten und grunzten. „Furunkulus"flüsterte Ron in Malfoy's Richtung. „Weasley, denkst du echt du könntest mich damit noch schocken? Densaugeo" sagte Malfoy, der seinen Zauberstab auf Ron gerichtet hatte „Protego"Ron reagierte sofort und blockte Malfoy's Spruch, der auf seinen Urheber zurück prallte. „NEIN"schrie Malfoy dessen Schneidezähne übernormale Größe bekamen. „Was ist hier los?" Professor Snape kam hinzu. „Malfoy, ab in den Krankenflügel! 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor...-" „Moment, Malfoy hat angefangen, Sir und nicht wir"protestierte Hermine. „5 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin! Jetzt verschwindet" befahl Snape. Malfoy verschwand mit Crabbe und Goyle in Richtung des Krankenflügels. Harry, Ron und Hermine gingen in die große Halle zum Frühstücken. Wie sie feststellten stand im Sonntagspropheten tatsächlich nicht was im Zusammenhang mit Voldemort stand. Harry hatte für diesen Sonntag Quidditchtraining angesetzt und hatte von daher nicht viel Möglichkeiten darüber nachzudenken, was denn wohl passiert sein könnte. Den Rest des Sonntages erledigten sie Hausaufgaben die sich in der Woche angesammelt hatten. Harry hatte festgestellt, das er mit dem Planer von Hermine viel besser klar kam, vielleicht, so glaubte er lag es aber auch daran, das er nun endlich ein klares Ziel vor Augen hatte, für das es sich zu arbeiten lohnte. Der Montag begann recht ereignislos. Der Tagesprophet hatte immer noch kein Anzeichen von Voldemort gebracht und auch sonst, so stellte Harry fest, verlief das Schuljahr insgesamt recht ruhig. Er hätte damit gerechnet das es eine Katastrophenmeldung nach der anderen geben würde, aber nichts war bisher geschehen...zumindest konnte er noch nichts konkretes sagen...denn er wusste irgendwas war in der Nacht von Samstag auf Sonntag geschehen...aber darüber wollte er nachher Dumbledore befragen...der wusste sicherlich mehr. Der Winter hatte Hogwarts mittlerweile fest im Griff, und so gingen die Schüler immer schnell durch die Korridore von einem Klassenraum in den nächsten, da es dort doch beträchtlich wärmer war als auf den Fluren. So erreichten Harry, Ron und Hermine den Raum für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste im zweiten Stock und wie immer saß Dumbledore schon dort hinter seinem Pult und wartete geduldig auf die Ankunft seiner Schüler. Harry bemerkte das irgendwas anders war...Dumbledore blickte sehr ernst drein als die Schüler den Raum betraten. Als alle Platz genommen hatten stand er auf. Er blickte sehr ernst durch seine halbmondförmigen Brillengläser in die Klasse. „Guten Morgen,"begrüßte er sie „bevor wir den Unterricht beginnen möchte ich Ihnen etwas mitteilen. Um gleich auf den Punkt zu kommen die Todesser die in Askaban waren sind am Wochenende befreit worden. Es gab mehrere Tote unter den Wachen die dort postiert waren. Leider muss ich sagen, das Hogwarts mehr in Gefahr ist als je zuvor." Ein breites, ängstliches Murmeln ging durch die Klasse verstummte aber als Dumbledore die Arme hob „das Ministerium ist in höchster Auffuhr zu verhindern das irgendetwas in die Öffentlichkeit gerät und ich muss leider sagen, das der Zaubereiminister und ich mal wieder nicht einer Meinung sind. Aber machen Sie sich darüber keine Sorgen. Was ich möchte," er blickte Harry an „ist, Mr. Potter, das Sie den Unterricht im DA intensivieren. Deshalb bitte ich Sie nach der Stunde zu mir zu kommen, da ich mit Ihnen reden möchte." Die Stunde verlief sehr angespannt und Harry wollte unbedingt wissen, was Dumbledore mit ihm besprechen wollte. Nach der Stunde blieb er wie besprochen im Klassenraum. „Nun Harry, was ich dir sagen wollte ist, das du den Kompletten DA leiten solltest..." Harry unterbrach „Professor, dafür habe ich aber nicht den Platz"„Es wäre gut wenn du mich aussprechen lassen würdest, für diese Zwecke werde ich dir die Große Halle überlassen. Ich denke das es an Platz reichen wird, oder?" „Äh, ja ...,"Harry wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, „es wird dennoch schwer für mich alles unter einem Hut zu bekommen. Ich meine Quidditch- Training, beide DA- Kurse und zwischendurch habe ich ja auch noch Hausaufgaben zu erledigen"sagte Harry skeptisch. „Ich habe schon mit den anderen Lehrern gesprochen, sie werden alle in Hinsicht der Hausaufgaben Rücksicht nehmen, wenn du mal nicht alles haben solltest"beruhigte ihn Dumbledore. „Okay, Professor, jetzt weiß ich auch warum sich Voldemort vorletzte Nacht so gefreut hat..." „Hat deine Narbe geschmerzt? Warum bist du dann nicht am Sonntag zu mir gekommen?"unterbrach ihn jetzt Dumbledore. „Ich wollte sie am Sonntag nicht stören, ich konnte ja nicht ahnen was genau passiert ist" „Du hättest trotzdem zu mir kommen sollen, alles was mit Voldemort zu tun hat, ob er sich freut oder nicht ist mir wichtig, nur so können wir heraus finden, in welchem Zustand er sich befindet. Ich möchte jedes mal wenn deine Narbe Schmerzt wissen, was los ist, okay Harry?" „Ist gut Professor. War es das? Draußen wartet nämlich eine wunderschöne junge Frau auf mich und ich möchte sie ungern warten lassen" sagte Harry mit einem grinsen. „Nicht ganz... ich möchte das du wieder Okklumentik machst..." Harry unterbrach wieder „NICHT WIEDER BEI SNAPE!" „Nein, diesmal werde ich dich anstelle von Professor Snape unterrichten. Wir werden uns jeden Samstag Abend nach dem Abendessen hier in diesem Klassenraum treffen. So Harry, jetzt mach das du hier rauskommst! Oder willst du Miss Chang noch länger warten lassen?" „Nein sicher nicht"Harry verabschiedete sich und ging nach draußen. Ihm ging verschiedenes durch den Kopf; zum einen meinte er, das er sich es hätte denken können, warum Voldemort in der Nacht zum Sonntag so gut gelaunt war und er bereute es Dumbledore nicht bereits am Sonntag aufgesucht zu haben. Zum anderen ging ihm durch den Kopf, das je länger das Schuljahr dauerte die Aufgaben mehr wurden: jetzt sollte er auch noch beide DA Gruppen übernehmen. Eher er sich versah, war er in der großen Halle angelangt, wo die meisten Schüler bereits am Mittagessen waren. Er setzte sich zu Ron, Hermine, Cho und Ginny die am Ende des Tisches offenbar auf seine Ankunft gewartet hatten. Bevor die anderen fragen konnten begann Harry „Ich muss nach dem Essen unbedingt mit euch sprechen, Ginny, da du offensichtlich bereits mit dem essen fertig bist, geh doch bitte eben zu Ernie und sag ihm das ich ihn nach dem Essen hier haben will" Ginny gehorchte. Cho die ihr Essen bereits auf hatte sah ihren Freund mit fragendem Blick an „Geht's um den DA?" „Ja aber ich erkläre es wenn alle dabei sind...jetzt möchte ich erst mal essen." Ernie Macmillan und Hannah Abbot kamen wie gewollt nach dem Essen zum Gryffindortisch. Harry erzählte allen, was Dumbledore von ihm wollte. „Ihr sagt allen die aus euren Häusern beim DA mitmachen bescheid, das es an Stelle von einem jetzt zwei Treffen gibt, die ab heute in der großen Halle statt finden. Wieso, weshalb wird Dumbledore heute vor dem Abendessen denke ich mal verkünden, ansonsten erkläre ich euch die Situation wenn das Treffen statt findet." Harry war froh als Dumbledore am Abend nach dem alle aufgegessen hatten aufstand und um Ruhe bat. „Ich möchte euch etwas sehr ernstes mitteilen."er blickte ernst über die vier Haustische „Die Todesser, die im vergangenen Sommer verhaftet und nach Askaban gebracht wurden, sind am Wochenende ausgebrochen und befinden sich wieder im Dienste von Lord Voldemort." Ein ängstliches und verunsichert wirkendes Murmeln machte sich unter den Schülern breit und nicht wenige blickten erschrocken hoch zu Dumbledore. Wiederum hob Dumbledore die Arme um die Schüler um Ruhe zu bitten. „Mit Sicherheit werden sich einige von euch fragen, wieso der Tagesprophet noch nicht darüber berichtet hat"Harry sah das einige seiner Mitschüler verstohlen nickten „Nun zu meinem großen Bedauern muss ich sagen, dass das Ministerium versucht, diesen Vorfall – unter dem Deckmantel der Panikvermeidung – zu vertuschen. Auch bin ich sicher das einige eurer Eltern gar nicht damit einverstanden sind, das ich euch dies erzähle; nun ich bin dieses Mal – genau wie vor zwei Jahren nach dem Mord an Cedric Diggory – der Meinung, das ihr ein Recht darauf habt, die Wahrheit zu erfahren. Nun ich könnte euch auch heute wieder die Gleichen Worte sagen, wie ich es vor zwei Jahren gesagt habe. Ich möchte euch nur sagen, das ich alles in meiner Macht stehende tun werde um Lord Voldemort daran zu hindern ein erneutes Schreckensszenario wie vor 20 Jahren zu errichten...ich kann nichts versprechen nur eins...ich werde mein bestes tun um euch und eure Familien zu schützen...gute Nacht euch allen"er setzte sich wieder hin, worauf Professor McGonagall ihn ansprach. Man hörte allgemeines Gemurmel, gemischt mit dem Scharren der Stühle. Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny machten sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Harry wollte sich auf den DA vorbereiten und vergrub sich in seine Verteidigungsbücher. Gegen acht trafen sich die fünf mit Cho, Hannah und Ernie vor der großen Halle. „Na hast dich vorbereitet?"fragte Hannah neugierig. „Ja, so'n bisschen"antwortete Harry. „Na Potter,"Draco kam hinzu, „bist mal wieder wichtig?" „Malfoy, halt die Fresse! Ich hab andere Sorgen als mich mit dir herum zu streiten"entgegnete Harry gleichgültig. „Ach du armer kleiner, vernarbter Potter. Kannst einem ja richtig leid tun"sagte Malfoy in seinem üblichen verächtlichen Ton. „MALFOY! ICH SAGTE HALT DIE FRESSE UND VERZIEH DICH MIT DEINEN GORILLAS!"schrie Harry. Und tatsächlich, Malfoy ging mit Crabbe und Goyle in Richtung des Slytherin- Kerker. „Wurde auch zeit das der abhaut,"sagte Ron trocken, „Lass uns reingehen, die anderen warten schon" Als die acht rein gingen warteten sage und schreibe 55 Schüler und Schülerinnen auf Harry und den anderen sieben. Es war ein reges Gemurmel zu hören doch als sie Harry sahen blickten alle auf und waren still. „Hallo, wie ihr erfahren habt,"begann Harry, „möchte Dumbledore das ich euch alle unterrichte, sodass ich eine bessere Übersicht über euren Fortschritt habe. Außerdem habt ihr so mehr Übung, da wir uns Montags und Freitags treffen werden" Es gab rege Zustimmung aus den Reihen. „Habt ihr irgendwelche fragen?"Es meldete sich niemand. „Okay, dann werden wir da weiter machen wo wir aufgehört haben," sagte Harry, „jeder sucht sich jetzt einen Partner und ihr verteilt euch, damit ihr mehr Platz habt, wir haben das letzte Mal leichte Angriffszauber geübt und wollen diese vertiefen. Ich möchte das die aus dem Kurs von Hermine und Ron sich erst einmal mit Stupor und Inpedmedia beschäftigen, damit ich sehen kann wie gut ihr die drauf habt." er blickte herum und sah das Dumbledore offensichtlich einige Kissen breit gelegt hatte. „Die Kissen die ihr braucht liegen dort hinten. Die Gruppe von Cho und mir übt Rictusempra und Mimble-Wimble"er wandte sich an Hermine und Ron „Überprüft ihr bitte die Gruppe?"er senkte seine Stimme „und schreitet ein wenn was ist, die Gegenflüche kennt ihr ja."Die Stunde verlief – wider Erwartens - recht unproblematisch, nach einiger Zeit spürte Harry das ihm jemand auf die Schulter tippte. „Was ist,"Harry wirbelte herum und sah das Dumbledore vor ihm stand und ihn zufrieden anlächelte „Wie ich sehe, hast du die Gruppe gut im Griff, könnte ich noch mal kurz mit dir sprechen?"Harry war gelinde gesagt überrascht „Äh, hallo Professor Dumbledore...na klar, ich denke das die anderen mich eine Zeit entbehren können" „Gut komm mit."Er führte Harry in eine Kammer und ihm kam die Erinnerung von vor zwei Jahren. Dies war der Raum in den Harry gegangen war als der Feuerkelch seinen Namen preisgegeben hatte, um am Trimagischen Turnier teil zu nehmen. Harry sah Dumbledore fragend an „Ich möchte zunächst einmal sagen, das es mich freut das die Schüler soviel bei dir lernen können und das du deine Freizeit dafür her gibst" Harry war etwas verdutzt; war Dumbledore nur gekommen um ihn das zu sagen? „Ich möchte nochmals betonen, das was du da machst von äußerster Notwendigkeit sein könnte"Dumbledores Miene wurde plötzlich ernster „Wir haben gerade erfahren, das Voldemort das Durmstrang Institut überfallen und übernommen hat, offensichtlich waren sie auf der Suche nach Igor Karkaroff, der allerdings, wie du von Mr. Krum ja wahrscheinlich schon weißt, seit Ende des Trimagischen Turniers nicht mehr aufgetaucht ist. Das Voldemort die Schule überfallen hat beweist uns aber das Karkaroff noch am Leben ist und sich offensichtlich noch versteckt hält. Zum Punkt Harry, wir müssen vermuten, das Voldemort versuchen wird auch Hogwarts zu überfallen und deshalb ist es wichtiger denn je, das die Schüler sich verteidigen können und das sie dies auch in der Freizeit im Rahmen des DA lernen und vertiefen. Da ich allerdings glaube, das Voldemort sich nicht von Verteidigungswilligen Schülern aufhalten lassen wird, werden sich ab Morgen einige Ordensmitglieder in Hogsmaede einfinden um zusätzlich die Schule zu sichern"Harry, dessen Kinnlade sich, während Dumbledore gesprochen hatte, immer weiter nach unten verflüchtigte, fing sich wieder „Wer wird denn da sein?" „Die meisten kennst du; Alastor wird da sein, Remus, Tonks und man höre und staune einige Auroren aus dem Ministerium" Harrys Gesicht verzerrte sich zu einem grimmigen Grinsen „Hat Fudge nun die Notwendigkeit erkannt zu handeln?" „Na ja, sagen wir mal so, zumindest lässt er sich mittlerweile zum Handeln überreden...nun das ist zwar noch nicht die gewünschte Mitarbeit des Ministeriums aber immerhin...so Harry du weißt nun Bescheid, ich möchte das du die anderen Schüler darüber unterrichtest, sie sollen mitbekommen was außerhalb von Hogwarts vor sich geht, ich hoffe mal das sie dieser Betrüblichen Anlass als Ansporn nehmen sich umso härter zu üben und trainieren. Gute Nacht Harry." Dumbledore verließ den Raum. Harry ging zurück zu den anderen. „Schluss für heute!"rief er. „Sah alles sehr gut aus, kommt noch mal hier hin" „Was ist denn los? Was wollte Dumbledore von dir?"fragte Ron. „Das wollte ich euch gerade erzählen"Harry begann damit, dass Durmstrang von Voldemort überfallen wurde und er blickte in entsetzte Gesichter. „Deshalb werden wir den Unterricht intensivieren. Dumbledore hat mir versichert, das Hogwarts gesichert wird und eine Vielzahl von Auroren in Hogsmaede stationiert sind, ihr braucht euch also keine Sorgen machen" beruhigte Harry die Schüler, die jetzt ziemlich ängstlich schienen. „Also Leute, wir sehen uns dann am Freitag wieder"schloss Harry die Stunde ab. Cho verabschiedete sich schon mal, da sie, wie sie sagte, müde war und schlafen wollte. Harry, Ron und Hermine blieben noch, da einige Schüler Fragen hatten, die Harry nicht beantworten konnte, er verwies die Schüler an die jeweiligen Hauslehrer. Die drei machten sich jetzt auf den weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Unterwegs redeten sie noch über das was Dumbledore Harry gesagt hatte. Im Gryffindor - Turm angekommen, stand eine Schar Schüler vor dem Portrait. „Was ist hier los?"fragte Hermine. „Die Fette Dame ist nicht hier und wir kommen nicht rein"antwortete Seamus der vorne stand. Die Schüler mussten noch eine geschlagene Stunde vor dem Portrait warten bis endlich die Fette Dame ankam und die Schar in den Gemeinschaftsraum konnte. „Man bi-n ich Müüde"gähnte Ron herzhaft. „Ja ich könnte auch ne gute Mütze Schlaf brauchen"bestätigte Harry. „Ciao, Hermine. Bis Morgen" Harry ging schon in den Schlafsaal, Ron verabschiedete sich noch intensiv von Hermine. Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstücken hielt Hermine Harry grinsend den Tagespropheten vor die Nase „Das sollte dich interessieren"Harry las die Schlagzeile  
  
ERNEUTER MASSENAUSBRUCH AUS ASKABAN  
  
Gestern wurde bekannt, das die festgenommenen Todesser erneut aus Askaban befreit wurden. Waren es zunächst nur Gerüchte, so festigten Aussagen seriöser Zauberer die Tatsache. Du – weißt – schon – wer hat mit einigen noch freien Todessern (deren Namen nicht bekannt sind) die Insel gestürmt und seine Anhänger aus den Händen des Ministeriums befreit. Dazu, das mehrere Ministeriumsauroren dabei ums Leben kamen wurde von offizieller Seite zwar nicht bestätigt, ein Zweifel das dem so ist kann aber nicht bestehen. Zaubereiminister Fudge geriet in heftige Kritik, da er immer wieder betonte, das die Welt nicht in Gefahr sei und Du – weißt – schon – wer nicht in der Lage sei seine Todesser zu befreien. „Er sollte sich bei den Angehörigen der Opfer entschuldigen und endlich einsehen das er mit seiner Meinung Grundfalsch lag", entsetzte sich gestern ein Angehöriger einer der Wachen auf Askaban. Uns bleibt nur zu hoffen, das wenn nicht Fudge, irgendwer Maßnahmen ergreift, die in der Lage sind den Unnennbaren aufzuhalten.  
  
Einerseits brachte dieser Artikel ein Lächeln über Harrys Lippen, da jetzt selbst der Tagesprophet eingesehen hat das Fudge Fehler macht. Trotzdem fühlte Harry Trauer über die Verstorbenen Auroren und ihre Angehörigen. In dieser Woche kamen mehr Zeitungsartikel, die Fudge kritisierten und wie Harry sagte, seine „Heile Welt"zerstörten. Der Freitag verlief gut, bei Pflege- Magischer Geschöpfe konnten Harry, Ron und Hermine ein riesen Grinsen auf Hagrids Gesicht sehen, was selbst ein Malfoy nicht schaffte, mit seinen überflüssigen Bemerkungen verschwinden zu lassen. Auch beim Mittagessen saß Hagrid wohlgelaunt am Lehrertisch. Die drei beschlossen in der Mittagsstunde Hagrid einen Besuch ab zustatten. „Was kann wohl der Grund sein, das er so eine gute Laune hat?"fragte Ron. „Keine Ahnung, ich hoffe das wir es nachher rausfinden werden" sagte Hermine. Nach dem Essen machten sich die drei auf den weg zu Hagrids Hütte. unterwegs kam ihnen ein ebenso gut gelaunter Dumbledore entgegen. „Guten Tag ihr drei"begrüßte er sie und ging weiter, bevor Harry, Ron oder Hermine ihn aufhalten konnten um ihn mit Fragen zu löchern. An der Hütte angekommen klopften die drei an die Tür. 


	6. Drei alte Bekannte

Kapitel 6: Drei alte Bekannte  
  
Harry fand es schon komisch, erst die über gute Laune von Hagrid und dann gerade Dumbledore, der aus Hagrids Hütte kam. Da musste irgendwas wichtiges sein. „Wer issen da?"fragte Hagrid aus seiner Hütte. „Wir sind es"sagte Hermine. Die Tür ging auf und ein Freude strahlender Hagrid stand vor ihnen. „Kommt rein, kommt rein. Hab noch Tee da"Die drei betraten die Hütte und setzten sich auf die Bank. „Was ist los Hagrid? Was wollte Dumbledore gerade von dir?" brachte Harry auf den Punkt. „'s ist nichts. Er hat mich einfach so mal besucht und sich erkundigt wie's mir so geht"antwortete Hagrid, der jetzt Tee aufgoss. „Einfach nur so, aha und du hast einfach nur so gute Laune, die dir selbst ein Draco Malfoy nicht vermiesen kann"sagte Ron skeptisch. „Ist's verboten?" „Nein, nur es ist ungewöhnlich und meistens steckt da was hinter" sagte Harry. „Jetzt sag schon Hagrid, was ist los?"drängte Hermine . „Top Secret!"sagte Hagrid bestimmt. "Das hast du schon so oft gesagt und es doch immer wieder erzählt" erinnerte Ron. „Wo ist eigentlich deine Freundin Harry?"lenkte Hagrid ab. „In der Bibliothek am lernen, jetzt sag du was los ist" „Wenn ich's dürfte würd ich's tun, aber diesmal geht's wirklich nich, Anweisung von Dumbledore" „Hagrid wir sind deine Freunde, uns kannst du es doch sagen" versuchte Hermine auf ihn einzuwirken. „Jaah, ich weiß's, ich darf aber trotzdem nicht, versteht es doch" Harry hatte das Gefühl, als wenn Hagrid diesmal wirklich nichts sagen würde und so Signalisierte er den anderen, das sie es für dieses mal sein lassen sollten und es in der nächsten Woche, insofern sich die Laune von Hagrid halten sollte, nochmals versuchen würden. Sie verbrachten noch den Rest der Stunde bei Hagrid und verabschiedeten sich dann, um wieder zum Unterricht zu gehen. Sie hatten jetzt eine Doppelstunde Verwandlung bei McGonagall und da wollten sie nicht zu spät kommen. Am Klassenraum angekommen, warteten die Schüler noch. Es dauerte zehn Minuten bis McGonagall endlich kam. „Entschuldigung, hatte noch ein wichtiges Gespräch mit Professor Dumbledore"sagte sie mit ernster Miene. Das war nicht typisch, dachte Harry, sie kam noch nie zu spät zum Unterricht, da muss etwas wichtiges sein. Harry tauschte verwunderte blicke mit Hermine aus, die anscheinend genau das gleiche dachte. Die Stunde verlief ohne Zwischenfälle. Professor McGonagall erklärte ihren Schülern, wie man größere Gegenstände in ein etwa gleichgroßes Tier verwandelt. Harry fiel unbewusst ein, wie Cedric in der ersten Turnieraufgabe einen Felsbrocken in einen Rotweiler verwandelt hatte um seinen Drachen abzulenken. Er verdrängte diesen doch sehr unangenehmen Gedanken und fragte sich viel mehr, warum Hagrid und Dumbledore so guter Laune waren, Professor McGonagall jedoch ihre ernste Miene die ganze Stunde über behielt. Er wollte unbedingt wissen, was da vor sich ging, hatte aber gleichzeitig das Gefühl, das er so schnell nicht erfahren würde was Dumbledore geplant hatte. Endlich Wochenende, dachte Harry. Er hatte sich vorgenommen sich mehr um Cho zu kümmern, da er sie in der letzten Woche kaum gesehen hatte. Harry, Ron und Hermine gingen runter, Harry hatte sich dort mit Cho verabredet, doch auf halbem Weg kam sie ihm weinend entgegen und Harry ging auf sie zu.  
  
„Was ist los?"fragte er besorgt. „M...M...Malfoy"„Was ist mit dem," fragte Harry jetzt etwas brastiger, „hat er dir was getan?" „Er...,"sie schluchzte herz zerreißend, „meinte C... Cedric wäre als Feigling gestorben, jetzt da es kein Geheimnis mehr ist, das sein Vater T.. Todesser ist, muss der ihm das wohl irgendwie gesagt haben" immer noch rannen Tränen über ihr hübsches Gesicht. „ICH BRINGE IHN UM!" Harry rannte jetzt runter um Malfoy zu suchen. „Harry STOP!" Hermine und Ron versuchten ihn zu bremsen, doch ohne Erfolg. In der Großen Halle war er dann mit Crabbe und Goyle. „MALFOY! ICH NEHM DICH AUSEINANDER!"schrie Harry. „Was ist los Potty? Hast du gerade deine ...." „Petrificus Totalus," schickte Harry einmal auf Crabbe, „Petrificus Totalus,"und ein zweites mal auf Goyle „Was nun Malfoy? Deine Gorillas können dir nicht helfen" Malfoy schluckte einmal tief. Harry sah wie Malfoy gerade seinen Zauberstab ziehen wollte, doch er kam ihm zuvor. „Wag es nicht Malfoy! Ich mach dich platt!" „Potty, sei doch nicht so aggressiv..." „Du hast meine Freundin zum heulen gebracht, mit einem Spruch den du dir lieber hättest sonst wo hinschieben sollen..." „HARRY. LASS ES! Es hat doch keinen Sinn wegen dem Strafarbeiten zu bekommen!"Jetzt kamen Cho, Hermine und Ron. „Lasst mich! Ich hab die Schnauze voll von diesem kleinen ekeligen Frettchen"sagte Harry, der immer noch stock sauer war. Harry sah wie Malfoy gerade einen Zauber loslassen wollte „Impedimenta"Harry konnte ihn gerade noch stoppen. „Malfoy du musst schon früher aufstehen um mich überraschen zu wollen"sagte er höhnisch. Cho kam auf Harry zu „Lass ihn er ist es nicht wert" „Aber es ist okay was er eben zu dir gesagt hat?" fragte er Cho. „Nein, natürlich nicht..." „Also, er hat es verdient!" „Er hat noch viel mehr verdient, aber du handelst dir jetzt ärger ein" „Du hast ja recht, aber..." „Nichts aber, mach die Flüche rückgängig. Bitte" Sie gab ihm einen Kuss und schaute ihm lange in die Augen. „Da kann man nicht nein sagen. Finite Incatatem." Er ließ erst Crabbe und Goyle aus ihren Ganzkörperklammern und dann erst Malfoy aus seinem Lähmzauber. Harry drehte sich um und wollte mit den anderen gehen als Neville, der gerade rein kam schrie „VORSICHT HARRY!" Er drehte sich blitzschnell wieder um „Mobilcorpus" Harry reagierte genauso schnell wie er sich gedreht hatte und ließ Malfoy jetzt in der Luft schweben. „Lass dir das ein für alle mal eine Lehre sein! Leg dich nicht mit mir an!" Harry ließ ihn jetzt umgekehrt in der Luft schweben. „DAS KRIEGST DU WIEDER, POTTER! PASS AUF DEINEN RÜCKEN AUF!"Schrie Malfoy aus der Luft. Harry ignorierte diese Drohung und ging mit den anderen nach draußen um Frische Luft zu bekommen. „Leere Drohung", meinte Harry als sie draußen waren, doch er wusste das Malfoy alles versuchen würde um sich zu rächen. „Du kannst ja froh sein, dass das kein Lehrer gesehen hat", sagte Cho mit ernster Miene „du weißt genau, das Duelle in der Schule nicht erlaubt sind. Soviel Hauspunkte kann Gryffindor gar nicht bekommen, die dir abgezogen worden wären." Hermine und Ron nickten stumm. Harry sah sie mit säuerlicher Miene an „Nehmt ihn ruhig noch in Schutz, der hat es doch nicht anders gewollt." „Du verstehst uns falsch", warf Hermine ein „das letzte was wir jetzt brauchen ist ein verärgerter Lucius Malfoy, weil sein vertrottelter Sohn ständig Duelle gegen dich verliert. Das Malfoy senior nicht mehr offizielle Wege wählen kann um dich los zu werden ist klar aber glaubst du nicht, das er andere Wege findet und dagegen sind ein paar verlorene Hauspunkte sicher nichts gegen." Harry sah sie ein wenig verdutzt an, daran hatte er nicht gedacht dennoch mit diesem Gedanken kam ein anderer „Soll ich Malfoy hier jetzt schalten und walten lassen wie er will oder wie?"sprach er aus, was er dachte. „Davon redet keiner, du sollst bloß nicht jede Provokation von Malfoy zum Anlass nehmen und dich auf ein Duell mit ihm einlassen" beschwichtigte ihn Hermine. „Ihr habt ja recht", meinte Harry „aber glaubt nicht das ich es mir gefallen lasse wenn er versucht mich anzugreifen. Dann kann er..." Cho unterbrach ihn „Ach lass doch das Thema mal fallen. Erstens hat Malfoy im direkten Duell so oder so keine Chance gegen dich zweitens wird er kaum riskieren wollen dich vor den Nasen eines guten Dutzend Lehrern anzugreifen und sollte es doch mal dazu kommen, sei ohne Sorge, wir sind ja auch noch da, sozusagen als persönliche Leibwache."Sie grinste ihren Freund an und gab ihm einen Kuss Harry beruhigte sich allmählich zum einen war er stolz darauf, das Cho ihn gelobt hatte und Malfoy keine Chance gegen ihn gab zum anderen musste er sich eingestehen, das die anderen mit ihren Argument auf der richtigen Seite lagen. Den Rest des Tages verbrachten sie hauptsächlich damit um über die winterliche Landschaft von Hogwarts zu spazieren. Harry konnte einige Thestrales sehen, wie sie kurz über den Gipfeln des verbotenen Waldes auftauchten um dann wieder zu verschwinden. Irgendwie musste er Hagrid wieder recht geben; es waren durchaus faszinierende Geschöpfe, dachte Harry, furcheinflößend ja, aber dennoch faszinierend.  
  
Am Montag war das nächste DA – Treffen und allmählich merkte Harry wie die dreifache Belastung – DA, Quidditch und seine eigenen Hausaufgaben (die ja auch nicht weniger wurden) – ihn zusehends immer mehr in Beschlag nahm. So war er froh als Dumbledore am Montag in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ankündigte, er wolle ab heute Harry, insofern er Zeit hätte etwas zur Hand gehen und tatsächlich als Harry mit Cho, Hermine und Ron am Abend die große Halle betrat, warteten dort nicht nur die anderen DA Mitglieder, sondern auch Dumbledore. „Guten Abend", meinte er freundlich „Äh, hallo Professor", er blickte in die Runde „Sind alle da? Gut. Professor Dumbledore wird mir ab heute, wann immer er Zeit hat in den DA – Treffen zur Hand gehen."er wandte sich an Dumbledore „wollen sie noch was sagen?" „Nein, Harry. Du kannst mit deinem Vorhaben beginnen"entgegnete Dumbledore offensichtlich in freudiger Erwartung. „Okay,"fuhr Harry fort, „Ich will mit euch ab heute das direkte Duell üben, das heißt ihr werdet euch wie üblich zu zweit zusammen tun und euch dann duellieren" Einige Schüler guckten Harry verdutzt an. „Also, los geht's. Professor Dumbledore und ich werden rumgehen um zu gucken wie ihr euch macht und wie ihr die bisher erlernten Zauber anwendet"erklärte Harry. Als die anderen sich am duellieren waren kam Dumbledore auf Harry zu „Das machst du wirklich gut, solltest vielleicht doch überlegen Lehrer zu werden," sagte er grinsend, „Professor Potter" „Ich weiß nicht, ich glaub nicht das ich einen guten Lehrer abgeben würde" sagte Harry zweifelnd. „Ich fände schon, du machst das wirklich souverän. Lass uns mal schauen was die anderen machen" Dumbledore und Harry gingen jetzt rum und Harry bemerkte das Neville im direktem Duell mit Seamus eindeutig der schnellere und bessere war. „Das machst du sehr gut Neville" lobte Harry. Seamus wollte den gerade abgelenkten Neville überraschen, doch Neville reagierte gut und blockte den Fluch hervorragend. Bei anderen sah es ähnlich aus, Ron wurde auch von mal zu mal besser und halste Hermine immer mehr Flüche auf den Hals. Einmal schaffte es Ron, Hermine einen Rictusempra auf zu legen. Harry bekam dabei selbst einen kleinen Lach- Krampf. Harry ging weiter und beobachtete Cho die mit Ginny übte. „Harry, schau mich nicht so an. Du weißt genau das ich mich da nicht Konzentrieren kann"beschwerte sie sich. „Ist ja schon gut" er gab ihr ein Kuss auf die Wange und Flüsterte ihr ins Ohr „Du machst dich sehr gut" „Bist ein schlechter Lügner," flüsterte sie zurück, „Ich bin einfach Miserabel" „Du schaffst das schon. Einfach an nichts anderes als an das Duell denken" versuchte Harry sie aufzumuntern. „Dann will ich dich mal sehen, ob du es schaffst wenn ich hinter dir stehe und dich voll quatsche"sagte Cho herausfordernd. „Okay! Ginny, Cho und ich tauschen mal eben. Du hast jetzt mich als Partner. Bist du bereit?"fragte Harry. „Ja, versuchen wir's. Schick mir aber keine üblen Flüche auf den Hals!" „Dazu wird er nicht in der Lage sein!"gab Cho zurück. „Jetzt hört mit dem Labern auf... Also auf drei,... eins, zwei, drei." Harry wollte Expelliarmus auf Ginny los schicken, doch Cho pustete ihm in dem Moment in den Nacken und der Zauber ging daneben. „Taratallegra" Ginny erwischte Harry voll und so fing Harry an einen Tarantella zu tanzen, bis er Chos Stimme hörte „Finite Incantatem"Sie und Ginny konnten sich vor Kicheranfällen kaum halten und als sich Harrys Beine endlich wieder beruhigt hatten konnte er auch ein Lachen kaum unterdrücken „Übt ihr beiden mal weiter", meinte er „Ich muss noch meine Runde machen" die beiden Mädchen kicherten immer noch „Ist gut Professor" meinte Ginny als Harry sich umdrehte um die anderen zu beobachten. Trotz der guten Ansätze sah Harry das es hier noch einiges zu verbessern gab. Er hob die Stimme „Hört mal zu, das ihr die meisten Flüche beherrscht ist mehr als deutlich. Ich habe allerdings beobachtet das die meisten von euch noch bis drei zählen, wenn sie in Duellbereitschaft sind; das lassen wir am Freitag weg. Für heute ist erst mal genug" Ginny und Cho kamen jetzt kichernd auf Harry zu „Tanzt du noch mal für uns?"fragte Cho. „Freiwillig, auf gar keinen Fall. Da müsstest du mich schon mit einem Spruch belegen, was diesmal ziemlich schwer wäre, da ich mich wehren würde" konterte Harry. „Schade"sagte Ginny in einem schmollenden Ton. Cho gab Harry einen Kuss und verabschiedete sich. „Ich geh schlafen, bin nämlich müde. Bis Morgen" „Ciao,"Harry gab ihr auch noch einen Kuss, „warst heut echt gemein" „Ach, du hast das mal verdient"gab sie zurück. „Danke, bist ja mal wieder richtig nett" „Gehört sich doch so, wenn nicht, wäre es doch langweilig" sagte Cho verschmitzt. „Ja, ja, schon klar. Jetzt geh schlafen, wir sehen uns morgen" „Ist gut. Bis dann"sie verabschiedete sich noch von Ginny und ging in Richtung des Ravenclaw Turms. Harry machte sich mit Ginny auf den weg zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort angekommen lagen Hermine und Ron auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin und waren am Kuscheln. „Hi,"begrüßte Harry die zwei, „schon hier oben?" „Ja, Hermine war kalt und da hab ich mir gedacht ich wärm sie mal so'n bisschen auf"sagte Ron mit einem Grinsen. „Ja, ja... war mir klar"gab Harry grinsend zurück. „Ich muss noch Unmengen an Hausaufgaben machen. Snape hat mal wieder viel zu viel aufgegeben"sagte Harry in einem protestierenden Ton. „Wann gibt Snape mal keine Hausaufgaben auf?"fragte Ron. „Weiß nicht, ist glaub ist noch nie vorgekommen, das er keine aufgeben hat. Habt ihr die schon fertig?"fragte Harry. „Ach weißt du,"sagte Hermine, „es gibt wichtigeres im Leben" Harry und Ron tauschten verwunderte Blicke aus. „Hermine bist du Krank oder so?"fragten beide wie aus einem Mund. „Nein, ich bin nur mittlerweile der Meinung, das ein Leben ohne viel Büffeln auch interessant ist" Harrys und Rons Blicke wurden immer verwundeter. „Sag mal Harry, ist das die Hermine die uns immer gepredigt hat, das wir unsere Hausaufgaben machen sollen und nicht nur faulenzen?" fragte Ron. Hermine nahm ein Kissen und schlug es Ron leicht auf den Kopf „Blödmann, man kann doch mal seine Meinung ändern" „Ja, klar. Aber so kennen wir dich gar nicht"sagte Harry. „Ist das jetzt schlimm oder so? Es soll ja nicht heißen, das ich gar nichts mehr für die Schule machen werde, nur das ich meine Freizeit auch anders gestalten kann als nur mit lernen oder B. Elfe R."„Wenn du schon so weit gehst, wann gibst du denn deinen Belferkram auf", meinte Ron „Ganz einfach, wenn ich die Ziele erreicht habe, die ich für B. Elfe R. gesteckt habe. Allerdings habe ich gemerkt, das die Aktion von letztes Jahr nicht so gefruchtet hat, wie ich es geplant hatte" entgegnete Hermine und Harry wurde es prompt etwas flau im Magen...er wusste – im Gegensatz von Hermine - das Dobby im letzten Schuljahr die ganzen Hüte und Socken eingesammelt und behalten hatte und auch das sich die anderen Hauselfen standhaft weigerte, den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum zu betreten, da sie erfahren hatten, das sie ‚Gefahr liefen' durch Hermines versteckte Kleidungsstücke befreit zu werden. Dennoch beschloss Harry, ihr nichts zu sagen, damit Hermine nicht entmutigt wurde, denn insgeheim wusste Harry das sie richtig handelt. Der Winter schloss Hogwarts immer mehr in seinen Griff. Die Decke in der großen Halle war am nächsten Morgen bedeckt mit grauen Schneewolken, die ein Schneegestöber nach dem nächsten brachten. Es wunderte keinen, das die Eulen, die sonst immer pünktlich waren, erst kamen, als die meisten schon aufstehen wollten um zum Unterricht zu gehen. Ein Waldkauz brachte Hermine ihren Tagespropheten. Sie gab ihm 3 Knuts und ein Stück Toast bevor er sich auf den Heimweg machte. Sie nahm sich die Zeit um zumindest die Titelseite noch vor dem Unterricht zu studieren. Harry beobachtete das ihre Kinnlade sich immer mehr nach unten verzog bis sie endlich den Mund aufmachte: „Ron, Harry – das müsst ihr lesen...wenn das stimmt...das würde alles erklären..."Vollkommen perplex nahmen Harry und Ron die Zeitung in die Hand und Ron las die Schlagzeile vor.  
  
NEUE WÄCHTER FÜR ASKABAN  
  
Nach dem Massenausbruch der Todesser und dem verschwinden der Dementoren, sollen Gerüchten zufolge, bald neue Wächter in Askaban auflaufen. Das Ministerium, vor allem Cornelius Fudge, hielt sich gestern bedeckt und gab keinen Kommentar. Einige behaupten, das Monster die nächsten Wachen sein werden. Der Tagesprophet fragte in einem Interview, den Schulleiter von Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore ob er etwas zu dem Thema wüsste. „Natürlich weiß ich etwas,"bekannte er, „doch bis ich etwas darüber erzähle, müssen die Wachen erst einmal in Askaban sein. Jetzt ist es noch zu früh um was zu sagen"weiterhin sagte Dumbledore „Es werden zuverlässige und durchaus fähige Wachen sein"Auf die Frage wie viele es sein werden gab Dumbledore folgende Antwort „Es werden genug sein um weitere Gefangene in Schach zu halten" Wer werden diese Geheimnisvollen Wächter sein? Wie stark sind sie? Und sind sie Gefährlich? Der Tagesprophet wird seine Leser natürlich auf dem Laufenden halten.  
  
Harry, Ron und Hermine tauschten verdutzte Blicke aus. „Monster?!"sagte Ron. „Doch nicht etwa..." doch er wurde von Harry unterbrochen „Grawp?" „Ja, das würde auch Hagrids gute Laune erklären" „Ja, aber ich glaube nicht das Grawp alleine reichen würde. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, das da noch ein paar mehr Riesen kommen werden" lies Hermine vermuten. Die drei beschlossen Hagrid an diesem Nachmittag noch mal zu besuchen um vielleicht doch etwas heraus zu bekommen. Nach dem Frühstück machten sie sich auf den Weg in den Kerker, wo sie in den ersten beiden Stunden Zaubertränke hatten. „Setzten Sie sich", blaffte Snape die Klasse an, als diese in den Kerker kam. „Wir werden in diesem Monat ein äußerst Kompliziertes Experiment wagen, welches zeigen wird, wie ‚gut' Sie im Umgang mit Zaubertränken und ihrer Herstellung sind."Er suchte Harrys Blick und dieser war sich sicher, das dies nichts Gutes heißen konnte. „Potter, nennen Sie mir die wichtigsten Zutaten des Vielsafttrankes" Harry atmete auf, er wusste zwar nicht mehr alle aber die wichtigsten konnte er Snape schon sagen „Nun, Sir, die Hauptzutaten des Vielsafttrankes sind...hmmm was war das noch...ah ja...gemahlenes Horn eines Zweihorns...mhh...klein geschnittene Baumschlangenhaut...und...ja natürlich...ein Stückchen der Person in die man sich verwandeln will" Snape wirkte nicht milde überrascht „Faszinierend, nicht wahr Potter, was ein wenig Vorbereitung doch alles bewirken kann"meinte Snape zynisch. Er wandte sich von Harry ab „Nun kann mir jemand von Ihnen sagen, wieso dieser Trank eine Zubereitungsdauer von ungefähr einen Monat hat?" Natürlich meldete sich Hermine, allerdings hoben auch Harry und Ron die Hand, was Snape absichtlich missachtete. Er antwortete wie fast immer selber. „Die Florfliegen, die in den Trank kommen müssen 21 Tage schmoren und das Flussgras muss bei Vollmond gezupft werden"Da sie in dieser Stunde nur anfangen konnten, die Florfliegen zu schmoren, schrieben sie während dessen, die wichtigsten Sachen über den Vielsaftrank und dessen Gefahren auf. „Endlich mal eine Zaubertrankstunde bei der auch ich hätte mitreden können, wenn ich es gewollt hätte", murrte Ron, als sie aus dem Kerker hinaus in die Korridore gingen, um den Zauberkunst Klassenraum aufzusuchen. Überall merkte man, das die Schüler schneller durch die Flure schritten, da es dort sehr zugig war. „Na immerhin könnt selbst ihr bei dem Trank nicht viel falsch machen", scherzte Hermine, was ihr von Ron einen kleinen Zwicker in die Rippen einbrachte. „Na ja wir könnten einen Erfahrungsbericht über die Verwandlung bringen, während du darüber schreiben könntest, warum man keine Tierhaare in den Trank mixen sollte", grinste Harry. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an ihr zweites Schuljahr, in dem die drei verbotener Weise den Vielsafttrank gebraut hatten, da sie hofften, so aus Malfoy Informationen über den Erben Slytherins zu bekommen. Nun hatte Hermine allerdings statt der Haare von Millicent Bullstrode, die Haare einer Katze erwischt, was sie einen mehrwöchigen Krankenflügel Aufenthalt eingebracht hatte, da ihr überall am Körper Katzenhaare gewachsen waren. Man darf den Trank zwar als Verwandlung in einen Menschen benutzen, es wäre allerdings sehr gefährlich, den Trank zur Verwandlung in Tiere zu benutzten. Hermine schnurrte nur spielerisch und alle drei lachten, als sie den Zauberkunstklassenraum betraten. Professor Flitwick zeigte ihnen den Zauberspruch Priori Incantato, der wie die meisten – Harry inklusive – schon wusste, den letzten Zauberspruch verriet, welcher Zauber zuletzt mit dem Zauberstab verübt wurde. Harry erinnerte sich an die Quidditchweltmeisterschaft, nach dessen Finale sich verstreute Todesser wieder gefunden hatten, und ihrer zweifelhaften Leidenschaft nachgegangen sind: Muggel quälen. Damals tauchte plötzlich das dunkle Mal auf, in dessen Folge die Todesser geflohen waren. Die Hauselfe Winky, die jetzt in Hogwarts arbeitet, wurde damals mit einem Zauberstab – mit Harrys Zauberstab – in der Hand aufgefunden und beschuldigt das dunkle Mal herauf beschworen zu haben. Amos Diggory hatte damals den gleichen Zauber benutzt um nachzuweisen, das der Zauberstab, den Winky in der Hand hatte, zuletzt das Dunkle Mal herauf beschworen hat. Flitwicks quiekende Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Der Zauber lässt ein Modell aus rauchartigem Gebilde aus ihren Zauberstäben hervorkommen, und sie können genau erkennen, was Sie zuletzt mit dem Zauberstab gearbeitet haben...mehr oder weniger...versuchen Sie es einmal"Die ganze Stunde lang schwirrten rauchartige Modelle von den Unterschiedlichsten Zaubersprüchen durch die Luft um nach einigen Minuten zu verpuffen. Nach der Stunde gingen sie in die große Halle um zu Mittag zu essen. Die Stunde Freizeit bis zur nächsten Stunde wollten Harry, Cho, Ron und Hermine nutzten, um Hagrid über den Zeitungsartikel auszuquetschen. Also gingen sie nach dem Essen zu dessen Hütte. Hermine klopfte an seine große Tür. „Wer da?"tönte es aus dem inneren. „Wir sind es Hagrid"antwortete Harry. Die Tür ging auf und Hagrid stand vor den vieren. „'nen guten Tag ihr,"begrüßte Hagrid die Gruppe, „immer rein in die gute Stube"Die vier setzten sich auf die große Bank. „Hagrid hast du schon den Tagespropheten gelesen?"fragte Harry. „Äh... ja. Wieso?" „Wir haben da so eine Frage, könnte es sein das der Grund für deine gute Laune, die neuen Wächter von Askaban ist?"fragte jetzt Ron. Hagrid guckte erstaunt „Äh... könnte sein..." Harry unterbrach ihn. „Und könnte es außerdem sein, das dein Halbbruder Grawp was damit zu tun hat?" „Ich hab euch letztes mal schon gesagt das ich euch dazu nichts sagen darf"  
  
„Das wissen wir, aber uns kannst du es doch erzählen..." versuchte Hermine ihn erneut zu besänftigen, doch Hagrid unterbrach sie. „Ja... aber Ich hab strickte Anweisungen von Dumbledore niemanden was von Grawp und ..., wollt ihr was trinken"Hagrid unterbrach sich selbst und lenkte ab. „Also doch Grawp. Und wer noch?"bohrte Ron weiter. „Wollt ihr Tee oder was anderes Trinken?"lenkte er erneut ab. „Wir wollen nichts Trinken, wir wollen gerne erfahren, wer die neuen Wächter in Askaban sind oder werden"sagte Harry. „Ich hab schon zu viel..."Es klopfte an der Tür und Hagrid öffnete. „Guten Tag Professor Dumbledore, kommen Sie rein"Dumbledore betrat die Hütte. „Guten Tag ihr vier"begrüßte Dumbledore Harry und die anderen. „Guten Tag Professor"sagten die vier gleichzeitig. „Könntet ihr mich und Hagrid einen Moment alleine lassen, wir haben noch etwas zu besprechen"bat Dumbledore. „Ja, ist kein Problem. Bis gleich Hagrid" „Ähm, ich hab eigentlich nicht viel Zeit. Könnt demnächst ja mal wieder vorbei schauen"winkte Hagrid ab. „Schade, aber okay. Bis dann"die vier verabschiedeten sich von Hagrid und Dumbledore und gingen zurück zum Schloss. Immerhin, so dachte Harry, hatten sie herausgefunden, das es was mit Grawp auf sich hatte. Cho schien seine Gedanken aufzugreifen „Wenn dieser Grawp eine der neuen Wachen auf Askaban ist, ist es dann nicht wahrscheinlich, das es noch weitere Riesen sein werden? Du hattest doch erzählt, das ein Teil von denen im Dienste von Fudge – oder besser gesagt Dumbledore, stehen." „Ich denke das du recht hast"; meinte Harry „Die Frage ist, ob es reichen würde...außerdem bezweifele ich, das ein gutes Dutzend Riesen auf Askaban passen. Hat einer von euch eine Ahnung wie groß die Insel ist?" Kaum hatte er die Frage gestellt, bereute er es. Damit hatte er wieder einmal bewiesen, wie wenig er von der Zaubererwelt wusste, da er ja bei den Dursleys aufgewachsen war. Ron prustete los „Hey mein Dad meinte es sei ungefähr dreimal so groß, wie das Hogwartsgelände – inklusive Verbotenen Wald. Ich denke mal da sollten ein paar Riesen schon Platzt drauf finden. Außerdem, sollen die dort ja auch nicht rumtollen, sondern Wache schieben und da sehe ich das größte Problem...kann man mit Zauberei Riesen so manipulieren, das sie ner geregelten Arbeit nachgehen?" Endlich schaltete sich Hermine in das Gespräch ein „Wenn das wirklich an dem ist. das die neuen Wachen auf Askaban Riesen sind, dann wird Dumbledore sicherlich Mittel und Wege finden, das sie es tun."Harry hörte aus ihrer Stimme leichte Zweifel, als ob sie nicht unbedingt dafür wäre, Riesen das Zauberergefängnis bewachen zu lassen, doch er mied es sie drauf anzusprechen. Aber Harry plagte noch etwas, worüber er mit niemanden zu reden wagte...eine Angst, die in den letzten Tagen und Wochen in denen Voldemort immer präsenter wurde, immer und immer größer, eine Angst die er vorher nie so richtig gekannt hatte, nämlich die Angst davor, die Person zu verlieren die er liebte – und die ihn liebte – Cho. Ron riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken „HEY Kollege...noch da? Wir müssen in den Nordturm. Trelawney wartet." Harry verabschiedete sich für die nächsten Stunden von Cho und ging mit Ron hoch in den Nordturm durch die Falltür in Trelawneys Klassenraum. „Guten Morgen Klasse. Heute und in den nächsten Stunden lernen wir, wie man durch ein Persönliches Stück eines anderen, dessen Zukunft voraussagen kann"begrüßte Trelawney die Schüler. Ron und Harry schauten sich mit einem grinsen an. „Da können wir uns ja wieder ein paar schöne Sterbefälle für uns ausdenken" flüsterte Ron Harry zu. „Ihr tut euch in zweier Gruppen zusammen und tauscht einen persönlichen Gegenstand aus"wies Trelawney der Klasse an. Harry gab Ron sein Geburtstagsgeschenk von Cho, den Teddy, den er immer bei sich trug und Ron gab Harry eine Kette, die er von Hermine geschenkt bekommen hatte. „Nun, jetzt konzentriert sich jeder auf den Gegenstand des anderen. Versucht euer inneres Auge auf den Gegenstand zu fixieren, wenn ihr gut seid müsstet ihr ein verschwommenes Bild von eurem Partner haben" erklärte Trelawney weiter. Harry strengte sich an, doch er konnte kein Bild von Ron sehen. „Und schon was interessantes gesehen?"fragte Ron flachsig. „Ja, ich glaube du wirst bald im See ertrinken. Du wurdest vorher mit Lähmzauber belegt und dann versenkt,"entgegnete Harry grinsend, „Und du? Was siehst du?" „Du wirst in den Verbotenden Wald verschleppt... warte... ich sehe... Zentauren... sie bedrohen dich mit ihren Armbrüsten... und einer von ihnen schießt einen Pfeil, direkt ins Herz" sagte Ron in einem gespielten, ernsten Ton. Harry musste sich ein lautes Lachen verkneifen. „Geben Sie mir das bitte", meinte Trelawney in ihrem vielsagendem, mystischen und leider immer noch sehr theatralisch, dramatischem Tonfall zu Ron. Harry sah an Rons Gesicht, das er den Teddy nur ungern an Trelawney weiter gab. „Oooh...ohhh...ich sehe, dass sie einen herben Verlust erleiden mussten...und ich sehe auch, das dies nicht das letzte Mal war, das Sie jemanden verlieren, der ihnen lieb und teuer ist..." Trotz seines Wissens darüber, das Trelawney es liebte anderer Leute Tod vorauszusagen und er – insofern Trelawney auch nur Ansatzweise mit ihren Voraussagen recht hatte – ein medizinisches Wunder wäre, krampfte sich sein Magen unwillkürlich zusammen. Das war genau das, wovor er seit einigen Wochen am meisten Angst hatte. Glücklicherweise war die Stunde danach rasch zu Ende...aber immer noch nahm Harry sich vor mit niemanden darüber zu sprechen, was ihm zu schaffen machte. Sie hatten jetzt Verteidigung und Harry wollte nach der Stunde mit Dumbledore über seine Angst sprechen. „HALLO HARRY!"Ron wedelte mit seiner Hand vor Harrys Gesicht. „Was ist los?"Du bist in letzter Zeit etwas merkwürdig" „Nichts, ist nur ein bisschen viel in letzter Zeit mit dem DA, Quidditch und die Hausaufgaben werden auch nicht weniger"log Harry. „Lass uns beeilen wir haben jetzt Dumbledore" Unterwegs trafen sie auf Hermine, mit der sie gemeinsam zum Klassenraum gingen. Die Stunde verging sehr schnell und nach der Stunde ging Harry auf Dumbledore zu. „Professor, ich müsste mal kurz mit ihnen reden. Hätten sie einen Augenblick?"fragte Harry. „Leider nein Harry. Ich hab im Moment insgesamt sehr wenig Zeit. Aber wir sehen uns ja in der nächsten Okklumentikstunde" entgegnete Dumbledore. Harry verabschiedete sich von Dumbledore und ging nach draußen zu den anderen. „Was war los Harry?"wollte Hermine wissen. „Nichts. Ich wollte mit Dumbledore über den DA reden, doch er hat keine Zeit,"log er wieder, „Lass uns in die große Halle gehen, hab mich da mit Cho verabredet" Am Abend ging Harry recht früh ins Bett. Er lag noch lange wach und dachte nach. Machte er sich mit dieser Angst lächerlich, wenn er damit ausgerechnet nach Dumbledore ging? Hatte Dumbledore nicht im Moment genug um die Ohren als sich um die Probleme eines Teenagers zu kümmern? Was würden die anderen denken wenn er mit ihnen darüber sprach? Würden sie ihn auslachen und endgültig für paranoid erklären? Harry hörte Ron herein kommen und tat so als ob er schlief. So langsam aber sicher fiel Harry in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Es war Frühling und Harry ging mit Cho Hand in Hand nach Hogsmaede in das Cafe in dem die beiden bereits letztes Jahr ihr Date hatten, welches ja nicht so lief wie Harry es sich vorgestellt hatte. Harry nahm seine Umgebung gar nicht wahr und hatte nur Augen und Ohren für seine Freundin. Sie setzten sich in die hinterste Ecke und turtelten miteinander, bis plötzlich die Tür aufgeknallt wurde. Zwei schwarz ummantelte Personen erschienen. Alles schrie auf als die Todesser das Cafe demolierten. Plötzlich schrie eine Stimme: „DORT IN DER ECKE! PACKT IHN"Harry reagierte zu spät ein grüner Lichtblitz traf Cho voll auf die Brust und sie sackte Tod zusammen. „NEEEIIIIIIIIIIN!" Schweißgebadet wachte Harry auf. Es dauerte einige Zeit bis er realisierte, das er sicher in seinem Bett lag und doch hatte er einen Schnatz großen Klos im Hals...was wenn dieser Traum wahr würde...was wenn die Todesser tatsächlich versuchen würden ihn in Hogsmaede zu töten...so wie sie es bei Karkaroff versucht hatten. Er wusste nicht wie lange er noch wach lag aber er hatte das Gefühl als wenn es wieder gedämmert hatte als sein Körper sich endlich wieder zu erholen versuchte. Dementsprechend müde war Harry am nächsten morgen. Immer wieder weichte Harry den Fragen seiner Freunde aus, was denn mit ihm los sei, aber Harry suchte immer wieder nach anderen Antworten. Mal war es das hohe Schul Pensum, mit Quidditch und dem DA mal dachte er an Sirius, mal gab er vor darüber nachzudenken, was der Orden planen würde Harry war erleichtert als der Samstag gekommen war und er endlich mit Dumbledore sprechen konnte. Er klopfte an die Tür. Dumbledore wartete schon auf ihn. „Guten Abend Harry"Begrüßte er ihn. „Hallo Professor"entgegnete Harry. „ Worüber wolltest du mit mir am Dienstag reden?"fragte Dumbledore. „Es geht um meine Freundin Cho,"fing Harry an zu erzählen, „Ich habe seit längerer Zeit Angst, Angst das ihr etwas passiert oder passieren könnte. Erst Dienstag Nacht hatte ich einen Albtraum, der wieder so real schien" „Erzähl mir von deinem Albtraum"forderte Dumbledore Harry auf. Er erzählte von dem Hogsmaede Besuch und den Todessern die in das Cafe kamen und Cho töteten. Außerdem erzählte Harry, das Trelawney wieder eine Vorhersage machte, die diesmal nicht ihm galt, sondern einer Person, die ihm, Harry, sehr nahe steht „Zu Professor Trelawney habe ich ja schon mal etwas gesagt. Was deinem Traum angeht, hattest du diesen Albtraum schon öfters oder war der jetzt zum ersten Mal?" „Das war bisher der einzigste"antwortete Harry. „Ich denke das es normal ist das du Angst hast, ich meine, du hast erst deine Eltern verloren und dann Sirius. Das du dann Angst hast, das du noch jemanden verlierst den du liebst, ist normal," erklärte Dumbledore, „Wie lange seit ihr jetzt zusammen?" „Wir sind seit dem 1. September ein Paar. Sind im Zug richtig zusammen gekommen" Dumbledore lächelte „Harry, wir befinden uns in schweren Zeiten. Da ist es völlig normal das man Angst hast. Ich kann dir versichern, das der Orden alles tun wird um Voldemort von schlimmeren Plänen abzuhalten. Ich habe dir ja bereits erzählt, das einige Ordensmitglieder in Hogsmaede sind um das Dorf und auch die Schule zu bewachen. Ich weiß zwar nicht ob es ausreicht um Voldemort aufzuhalten – ich bin mir ziemlich sicher das es nicht so sein wird aber – aber wie gesagt wir tun alles mögliche. Dazu zählen natürlich auch die neuen Wachen auf Askaban, sobald sie bereit sind ihren Posten aufzunehmen" Harry sah Dumbledore fragend an. Dumbledore beantwortete Harrys ungestellte Frage „Nein, ich werde dir nicht sagen um wen es sich handelt" er lächelte „Hagrid beichtete mir das ihm sein Halbbruder Grawp rausgerutscht sei, da ihr vier nicht locker lassen wolltet aber...mehr will ich im Moment nicht verraten...ich kann dir soviel sagen, das die drei – ja mit Grawp werden es drei sein – genug sein werden um Askaban zu beschützten...im Übrigen müsste ich sie dir gar nicht mehr vorstellen...aber genug der Unterhaltung machen wir mit Okklumentik weiter." Es klappte überraschender weise immer besser, so das Dumbledore es immer schwerer fiel in Harrys Gedanken herein zu kommen und so beendete Dumbledore die Stunde recht schnell. „So für heute ist es genug. Du kannst wieder zu den anderen gehen" Harry wandte sich zur Tür als Dumbledore fort fuhr „Und Harry – sprich am besten mit Miss Chang über deine Angst...sie wird die letzte sein die dich darüber auslachen wird. Gute Nacht, Harry." Harry verabschiedete sich von Dumbledore und ging hinauf in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er hatte sich vorgenommen gleich am nächsten Tag mit Cho zu reden. Doch als er im Gemeinschaftsraum ankam wurde er von einer schwarzhaarigen Person beinahe erdrückt. Es dauerte eine Zeit bis er erkannte, das es Cho war. „Du hier?" Harry war etwas überrascht „Welch nette Begrüßung"meinte sie schmunzelt und gab Harry einen Kuss auf die Wange „Flitwick hat mir Erlaubt bis elf Uhr hier zu sein hab es sogar schriftlich - hier."Cho zeigte Harry die Erlaubnis. „Das war eine gute Idee von dir. Sollte ich demnächst auch mal versuchen" sagte er nachdem er sich den Zettel durchgelesen hatte. Die zwei setzten sich auf das Sofa. Und Harry begann von seiner Angst und seinem Albtraum zu erzählen. „Wieso hast du mir nicht eher davon erzählt?"fragte Cho. „Weiß nicht. Wollte nicht das du denkst, das ich mich nur wichtig machen will und mich dann auslachst" „Ich würde dich nicht auslachen. Ich finde es wichtig das du mir so etwas erzählst"sagte Cho mit ernster Miene. „Ja, ich weiß. Aber nach diesem Februar und nach den anderen Geschehnissen im letzten Schuljahr war ich mir nicht so sicher"„Letztes Schuljahr zählt nicht. Wie ich in meinen Briefen geschrieben hatte, tat und tut es mir leid was geschehen ist. Du bist mir so wichtig geworden, da würde ich dich wegen so etwas nicht auslachen" „Du hast recht..."In diesem Augenblick kamen Hermine und Ron hinzu. Ron machte große Augen als er Cho sah. „Was machst du denn hier?"fragte er. „Ich hab die Erlaubnis von Flitwick, mich bis um elf Uhr hier aufzuhalten" „Ist ja Nett von ihm, solltest du auch mal versuchen Harry" schlug Hermine vor. „Stell dir vor, das selbe hab ich eben schon zu Cho gesagt" entgegnete Harry. Die vier unterhielten sich noch eine ganze Zeit über alles mögliche. Harry erzählte Hermine und Ron auch über seine Angst und seinen Albträumen.  
  
„Jetzt weiß ich auch warum du in letzter Zeit so abwesend warst"sagte Ron.  
  
„Aber warum hast du uns es nicht erzählst?"fragte Hermine. „Wie ich auch schon zu Cho sagte, ich wollte nicht wieder als Wichtigtuer hingestellt werden"erklärte Harry. „Du weißt genau das wir immer auf deiner Seite sind"gab Hermine zurück. „Ich weiß es, aber nach letztes Jahr war ich mir nicht so sicher" „Du kannst uns doch vertrauen Harry, merk dir das für deinen nächsten Albtraum" schaltete sich Ron mit ein. Es war jetzt elf Uhr und Cho verabschiedete sich von Harry und den anderen. „Ich versuch morgen mal von McGonagall eine Erlaubnis zu kriegen. Soll ich dich noch begleiten?" „Nein, brauchst du nicht. Ich denke schon das ich sicher in den Gemeinschaftsraum komme"sagte Cho grinsend. Er gab ihr noch einen gute Nacht Kuss und ging wieder zu Hermine und Ron. „Ich wusste gar nicht das Hauslehrer eine solche Erlaubnis erteilen" sagte Ron. „Ich auch nicht. Versuch morgen mal eine von McGonagall zu bekommen. Leute ich bin Müde und geh ins Bett. Bis Morgen"verabschiedete sich Harry. „Komm auch..."Hermine gab Ron einen Stoß in die Rippen. „Komm doch später" Harry konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen. Er stellte sich vor wie es wäre wenn er mit Cho in einem Haus wäre. Harry schlief diese Nacht schnell und ruhig ein. Am nächsten morgen suchte Harry Professor McGonagall auf um sich eine Erlaubnis für den Aufenthalt im Ravenclaw - Gemeinschaftsraum. Nach dem Frühstück traf er sie in der Großen Halle. „Entschuldigung Professor. Ich hätte da mal eine Frage" „Was gibt es Potter?"fragte McGonagall. „Dürfte ich oder würde es gehen, wenn ich den heutigen Abend mit meiner Freundin Cho Chang im Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaw verbringe?" „Es ist schon etwas außergewöhnliches, aber Professor Flitwick hat mir schon berichtet, das er Miss Chang die Erlaubnis für den gestrigen Abend gegeben hat. Ich sehe also keinen Grund dafür warum ich diese Erlaubnis nicht erteilen sollte. Kommen sie nach dem Abendessen in mein Büro" sagte McGonagall mit einem lächeln. „Danke Professor" „Keine Ursache"Harry bedankte sich nochmals von ihr und ging zu Cho und berichtete ihr von der guten Nachricht. „Cool, dann haben wir ja einen ganzen Tag für uns"sie gab ihm einen Kuss und sie gingen nach draußen um in den ersten Schnee spazieren zu gehen. Harry hielt Cho fest im Arm, weil ihr, wie sie sagt, ziemlich kalt war. Nach einer Zeit gingen sie dann wieder ins Schloss und setzten sich in die große Halle. Da es, wie Cho und Harry es selbst erlebt hatten, draußen sehr kalt war, waren die meisten Schüler dort oder in den jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsräumen. Harry hörte wie einige Slytherins über ihn und Cho am lästern waren. „Beachte die nicht"sagte Cho in einem ruhigen Ton. „Ach, ich beachte die schon lange nicht mehr"Harry hielt Chos Hand fest und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Ich freu mich auf heut Abend, werde noch dafür sorgen das wir im Gemeinschaftsraum ungestört sind"sagte Cho mit einem grinsen. „Irgendwie langweile ich mich hier. Sollen wir noch eine Runde Spazieren gehen? Oder ist dir immer noch kalt?"fragte Harry. „Es geht"Die zwei gingen jetzt nach draußen. Nach einer weile kam Harry auf die Idee sich mit dem Tarnumhang und der Karte des Rumtreibers nach Hogsmaede zu schleichen um sich einen Kaffee zu trinken. „Meinst du das geht?"fragte Cho skeptisch. „Natürlich, also was sagst du?" „Okay, versuchen wir's"Harry holte aus dem Gryffindorturm den Umhang und die Karte. „Und wie kommen wir jetzt nach Hogsmaede?"fragte Cho. „Ich schwöre feierlich das ich ein Tunichtgut bin"(worauf Cho antwortete „Damit könntest du nicht ganz unrecht haben") Die Karte öffnete sich. „Gut, wir müssen jetzt zur einäugigen Hexe"Sie machten sich auf den Weg. „Dissendium"der Buckel öffnete sich und sie konnten durch den Gang und kamen im Honigtopf raus. „Wow, das habe ich ja noch gar nicht gewusst"staunte Cho. „Lass uns den Umhang umlegen, könnte sein das Lehrer sich hier irgendwo aufhalten"Die zwei machten sich unter dem Umhang auf den Weg zu Madam Puddyfoot, dem Cafe wo sie sich am letzten Valentinstag gestritten hatten. Harry entdeckte Moody und er hoffte das er ihn nicht sehen würde. „Lass uns schneller gehen, da ist Moody, der kann uns trotz Umhang sehen" sagte Harry. Sie beeilten sich und kamen doch ungesehen in das Cafe. Sie legten den Umhang ab und setzten sich ganz hinten in eine Ecke. „Was wolle Sie trinken?"fragte die Bedienung. „Ich hätte gerne eine heiße Schokolade, und du Cho?" „Ich auch" „Kommt sofort"die Bedienung ging hinter die Ladentheke und brachte sofort zwei volle Tassen. Harry und Cho redeten über das Quidditch Spiel und Spekulierten wer dieses Jahr wohl den Pokal gewinnen könnte. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und George betrat das Cafe. Er ging zur Theke, schaute sich um und sah die zwei in der Ecke. Harry wollte gerade noch den Umhang überschmeißen, doch er war nicht schnell genug. „Was macht ihr zwei den hier?"fragte George mit einem grinsen. „So weit ich weiß ist doch kein Hogsmaede - Besuch geplant, oder?" „Eigentlich nicht, es wurde uns eben nur langweilig"sagte Harry. „Ja, ja, wozu so eine Karte und so'n Umhang nicht alle gut sein kann. Draußen laufen viele Leute aus dem Orden rum, lasst euch also nicht erwischen" ermahnte George die zwei. „Wissen wir, wir haben Moody schon gesehen" „Also gut, ich muss auch wieder in den Laden. Man sieht sich" George verabschiedete sich von den beiden. Harry und Cho tranken ihre Schokolade auf und machten sich wieder auf den Weg nach Hogwarts. Sie schlüpften wieder unter den Umhang und gingen nach draußen. Hinter sich hörten die zwei ein lautes Husten, sie drehten sich um und sahen Moody. „Was macht ihr hier? Solltet ihr nicht in der Schule sein?"fragte er. „Ähm, ja, schon, uns war nur langweilig"Harry meinte ein leichtes lächeln über Moodys Gesicht huschen zu sehen. „Also gut, geht jetzt wieder zurück, es wird dunkel" „Hatten wir gerade vor"sagte Harry. Moody ging wieder und Harry und Cho gingen in den Honigtopf, durch den Geheimgang und dann waren sie wieder in Hogwarts. „Es ist Zeit zum Abendessen, lass uns in die Halle gehen"sagte Cho. „Hol mir nach dem Essen die Erlaubnis von McGonagall"Sie machten sich auf den Weg zum Essen. „Wir sehen uns gleich"Sie gab ihm einen Kuss und setzte sich an den Ravenclawtisch. Harry setzte sich zu Ron und Hermine. „Wo wart ihr zwei?" fragte Hermine neugierig. Harry schwieg. „Jetzt sag schon, wo wart ihr zwei?"bohrte jetzt Ron. „Nur eine heiße Schokolade trinken"sagte Harry jetzt grinsend. „Also in Hogsmaede..." „Ja, sag's noch lauter. Ich glaub die Slytherin haben es noch nicht gehört" Harry aß sehr schnell und ging nach dem Essen zu McGonagalls Büro. Er klopfte an. „Kommen Sie rein Potter"ertönte McGonagalls Stimme. Harry machte die Tür auf und trat auf McGonagall zu. „Danke noch mal für die Erlaubnis, Professor" „Ist schon okay, was man nicht alles tut für die Liebe" Sie überreichte Harry einen Zettel. „Setzten sie sich bitte noch einen Augenblick" „Was gibt es denn?"fragte Harry. „Eigentlich nichts besonderes, ich habe gestern nach ihrer Okklumentik - Stunde mit Professor Dumbledore gesprochen und wir sind zu dem Ergebnis gekommen Ihnen zu sagen wer die anderen zwei Wächter sind. Wir dachten uns, das es doch wichtig wäre, das Sie es nicht aus dem Tagespropheten, sondern von uns erfahren"erklärte McGonagall. „Aber warum hat es mir Professor Dumbledore nicht während der Okklumentikstunde erzählt?"fragte Harry. „Weil er vorher noch mit den Lehrern reden wollte, die es dann den jeweiligen Schülern sagen sollten" „Wer sind denn jetzt die Wachen?"wollte Harry jetzt, der noch neugieriger wurde, wissen. „Die müssten Sie eigentlich alle kennen", meinte McGonagall und Harry glaubte sogar ein Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht zu erkennen „es handelt sich um Hagrids Halbbruder Grawp, den Drachen Norbert und Fluffy, den dreiköpfigen Hund"Harry klappte der Mund auf. „Wie...wie soll das gehen? Vertragen die sich?"er konnte sich nicht so recht vorstellen, wie ein Riese, ein Drache und ei dreiköpfiger Hund sich auf einer Insel aufhalten sollten, diese bewachen und das ohne sich gegenseitig zu zerfetzten. „Ich kann ihnen versichern das die drei sich in Eintracht auf der Insel befinden werden und eventuelle Gefangene zu bewachen. Mehr kann und darf ich ihnen nicht sagen und außerdem glaube ich das es trotz ihres Talentes nicht unbedingt verstehen. Fragen Sie doch einmal Miss Granger vielleicht kann die es Ihnen sagen. Gute Nacht, Potter und", sie lächelte „viel Spaß." 


End file.
